A Simple Dinner
by Justicerocks
Summary: A Simple Dinner between friends that turned into much more. Multi-chapter Casey\Dawson fic.
1. A Simple Dinner

**A\N: **Okay, so this is my very first Chicago Fire fanfic I tried to make it as in-character as I could, so I hope its okay. It takes place after the ending of "It Ain't Easy."Please review and tell me what you think, if people want me to I may write more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **"It Ain't Easy"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**A Simple Dinner**

"You did!" Gabriella Dawson listened to her three year old niece Maria explain her dance class.

"Yeah, I gotted the fairy costume. Mommy said I looked beautiful! Daddy saided "He couldn't compete with that."

Gabby laughed, "Daddy told me what day your recital is, and I put it on my special calendar. I just need to get the tickets from Daddy."

"Daddy can we go to Auntie Gaby's house?" Gabby heard the four year old ask.

"Not tonight sweetheart," Gabby then hears her older brother's voice getting closer, "Hey Gabby, You're on speaker."

"Great," Gabby responded with a slight sigh as her apartment buzzer rang.

"I'll come by the fire house after shift tomorrow and drop the tickets off. Give me a chance to catch up with everybody too."

"Antonio, you don't need to come down just for that. I can pick up the tickets." She buzzed Matthew Casey up.

"Its no problem sis," Gabby heard Antonio pick up the phone, "I wanna make sure you're doing alright."

"I'm fine," Gabby sighed as she opened her apartment door for Casey.

"Still, I'll drop the off at the station," Antonio responded. "Somebody with you? Or are you talking to yourself?" He questioned with a slight chuckle.

"Just having dinner with a friend."

"Uh-huh," Gabby could picture her brother rolling his eyes, "See ya' tomorrow sis'."

"See you tomorrow," Gabby hung up the phone. "Sorry," Gabby turned to Casey "How's Vargas doing."

"He's doing okay. Chief sent Severide and I home after we got to the hospital. It was after visiting hours."

"I put the pasta and the sauce on simmer if you still want some," Dawson mentioned as she walked to her chalk board and wrote down the date of her nieces Christmas dance recital."

"Maria's dance recital," Casey read aloud as Dawson scribbled the information down, "2:00 Saturday December 22nd. I bet that'll be adorable."

"Yeah," Dawson smiled as she turned to face him, "You wanna come with me?" She asked as she got plates from a cupboard.

"Sure," Casey responded without hesitation, "I'll text Antonio and ask him for one."

"Actually he said he was giving me two, told me to invite someone.

"How much were the tickets?" Casey got out his wallet.

'No," Dawson immediately shook her head, "You fixed my window and that helped me out a lot. Just think of the dance recital as an early Christmas present."

"Dawson I-"

"Yes you can," Dawson assured him as she dumped the sauce into the pasta and began stirring everything together.

"No I can't," Casey placed a twenty on the counter and made himself useful as he set the table.

"I'm not taking that and don't you set the table," Dawson scolded good-naturedly.

Casey laughed

* * *

"Dawson, your brother's outside," Severide walked into the Station's break room the following day.

"Thanks," Dawson stood from her seat and walked towards the garage. She was surprised to see him talking to Casey, "You thinking about changing jobs?" She approached the pair.

"Just catching up," Antonio turned to her. "And didn't Mom always tell you not to snoop."

"It just so happens you were suppose to be coming here to see me." Dawson smirked.

"I was and I am," Antonio handed her an envelope with her name on it, "Maria's really looking forward to you coming. She wouldn't stop talking about it all morning. For some reason she seems to really like you."

"Gee thanks Antonio."

As Casey watched the two siblings bicker back and fourth he couldn't help but smile. They were very close and seemed to share a special bond.

"So…" Antonio's voice snapped Casey out of his daydream, "Who're bringing to Maria's dance recital? Shay? Mills? Casey?"

"Antonio!" Dawson blushed furiously.

"Actually I'm going with her," Casey announced and the entire Truck and Squad teams were now intently listening having all gathered in the garage sparingly.

A smile beamed across Antonio's face, "Nothing going on ah," He whispered in his baby sister's ear as he turned to walk out of the station.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know if you want more.


	2. Ballet Practice

**A\N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews, reads, favourites and alerts last chapter, it means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Takes place after "It Ain't Easy but before "Merry Christmas etc."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Ballet Practice**

Dawson was sitting in the fire stations break room eating an early dinner before shift ended when her cell phone rang and she saw Antonio's picture.

"Hey Antonio, what's up?" Dawson walked into the hallway.

"I hate to ask you this but something came up at work and Danielle's at the twins hockey game and…"

"Sure," Dawson smiled, "Who do I need to pick up?"

"Maria, she's at dance class. I was with her but I got called into work. Do you think you could pick her up in an hour?"

"Sure send me the address."

"Thanks, you're the greatest."

"You're welcome," Dawson pressed end on the call and received a text with the address of Maria's dance studio a few minutes later.

"Everything okay?" Casey suddenly appeared beside her.

"Yeah something just came up," Dawson responded.

"What?" Casey asked concern in his voice.

"I need to pick up my niece from her dance class. I'm sorry I know we had plans to go out for drinks but-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand, I'll go with you we can take Maria out for an a hot chocolate or something."

"You sure?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah of course. I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

"Auntie Gabby!" A pink lighting bolt ran into Dawson's arms, "Auntie Gabby!" She wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck as her dance instructor approached her.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Dawson, Maria's aunt," Dawson showed the instructor her driver's license.

"Yes her father mentioned you might be picking her up," The older dance instructor nodded her head as she looked at the ID and then back to Dawson."

"Auntie Gabby's my favouritist aunt ever!" Maria informed her teacher.

"Well then she's very lucky," The teacher smiled, "Have a good night Maria," She said before she excused herself to talk to other families.

"You have your bag sweetheart?" Casey asked as Dawson walked back over to where he was standing where all the parents usually sat and waited.

Maria tilted her head to one side and started at Casey, and then she looked at her aunt, "Who's he?"

"Maria, this is my friend Mr. Casey, he works with me."

"Hi," Maria smiled as she whispered something in Dawson's ear and Dawson set her on the ground and watched her scurry off back towards the dance floor,

"She forgot her bag," Dawson told Casey.

"I'm back!" Gabriella announced a few seconds later this time carrying a small pink bag.

"Well isn't that a cute bag," Casey smiled.

"Thank you," Maria looked at Dawson who picked her up.

"Did Daddy and Mommy tell you I was bringing a friend to your dance recital?"

"Uh-huh," Maria nodded her head.

"Well I'm bringing Mr. Casey," Dawson explained as she carried her into the hallway, "Did Daddy bring you a coat?"

"He did but we were late and he kepted it in his car."

"Of course he did," Dawson sighed.

"Here, it's a little big but, it'll keep her warm," Casey took off his own coat and wrapped it around Maria and rolled up the sleeves.

"Casey you don't have to do that."

"It's fine," Casey insisted, "Now how about we go and get some hot chocolate."

"Yay!" Maria cheered.

"Does she have a car-seat or a booster seat?" Casey wondered as they walked into the brisk winter air.

"I have a car seat in my truck" Dawson explained as she watched Maria's eyes close. "Sweetheart how about I call Mommy and see if she's home?"

"No," Maria yawned.

'Sweetheart, it's pretty late," Dawson placed her on the ground beside the car and opened the truck to retrieve the car seat.

"I'll set this up, you go call your sister in-law," Casey told Dawson

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've done this before, I teach classes on it, I'm fine." Casey began setting up the car seat.

"Right," Dawson got out her cell phone to call her sister in-law.

"Hey Gabby," Danielle answered on the first ring.

"Hey Danni, are you at home yet?"

"Yep, just got home, have to picked up Maria yet?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to see where you were, she's pretty tired so I'll just take her home. We were going to take her for hot chocolate but-"

"We?" Danni asked. "Who's we?"

"Uh, just a friend," Dawson told her, "Listen I'll let you go and I'll see you in a few minutes.

"Okay Gabby," Danni said as she hung up the phone.

Dawson walked back to the car and discovered Maria fast asleep in her car seat, still wrapped in Casey's jacket.

"How long has she been asleep?" Dawson asked as she put on her seat belt and started the car.

"She fell asleep the second I buckled her in," Casey whispered in return, "I took some pictures, I figured you might want to see them."

"Sure," Dawson smiled, "You can show them to my sister in-law when we drop Maria off."

* * *

"Auntie Gabby! Auntie Gabby! Auntie Gabby!" Two small voices shouted as they rushed ahead of their father and into the fire station.

Upon hearing her name Dawson stopped restocking the ambulance and jumped to the floor just in time to be hugged by her niece and nephew.

"Hey guys," She knelt down to the four and six year olds level. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy saided he wanted to come," Maria spoke up.

"Really? Now I wonder why Daddy wanted to come." Dawson looked at her older brother suspiciously.

"Can I ride on a fire truck?" Six-year-old Diego changed the subject, "Can I Auntie Gabby? Can I?"

"That's not up to me buddy, I'll have to ask my boss."

"Who's your boss?" Diego wondered.

"Mr. Casey!" Maria spoke up.

"Now that's an interesting answer," Shay jumped out of the truck a smile on her face. "What makes you say that?"

"Mr. Casey picked me up last night with Auntie Gabby. But then I heared Daddy said that Mr. Casey is a Lutenit and Auntie Gabby isn't."

Shay laughed, "Smart girl."

"She certainly doesn't get it from him," Dawson pointed to her brother; she was still trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Hey Dawson, Shay-" Casey walked up to the Ambulance.

"Mr. Casey!" Maria ran into him before he could even finish his sentence, "I maded this for you!" She told him excitedly as she waved a picture in his face.

"You did well thank you," Casey picked the preschooler up. "This must be Diego," Casey then turned to Carlos and smiled.

"Yes," Diego nodded his head, "Are you a fire fighter?"

"I am, do you want to see my fire truck?"

"YES!" Diego exploded with happiness, "Yes, yes, yes!" He repeated.

"You don't have to do that. We just came by to give you back your jacket." Antonio handed Casey his jacket, "You forgot to take it off Maria before you brought her home."

"She was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her up," Casey explained, "And it's really no problem showing Dieago and Maria my truck, I'll make sure they don't get hurt."

"Please Daddy?"

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61 HOUSE FIRE ON KING STEET!"

"Later, buddy I promise," Casey said as he sprung into action.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **I don't live in Chicago so I don't know if there is s King Street, so I just made it up. Hope that's okay.

Oh, and please remember to review! :)


	3. A Tour of the Station

**A\N: **I cannot express in words how much I appreciate how many people, have been reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story. It really means so much to me. This chapter is dedicated to **Lisa2682 **who helped me with the ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Takes place after "It Ain't Easy but before "Merry Christmas etc."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**A Tour of the Station**

So…" Casey sat down beside Dawson at the break room table, "What time should I pick you up on Saturday?"

"The recital starts at two, so maybe one thirty."

"How about I pick you up earlier and we can grab some lunch?"

"Uh, sure," Dawson nervously smiled.

"Great," Casey stood up and left.

"You've been holding out on me," Shay took Casey's spot, "Spill," She ordered.

"There's nothing to talk about," Dawson tried to tell her friend.

"Oh no, I know something's going on between you too."

Dawson shrugged her shoulders and stood up

"Auntie Gabby!" Dawson stood up to see Casey walking into the break room carrying Maria and keeping a close eye on Diego who was now looking in awe around the room

"Auntie Gabby Mr. Casey said I could wear this!" Diego showed his aunt the fire helmet proudly.

"Uh-huh," Dawson bent down to her nephew's level, "Is Mommy or Daddy here?"

"Really Gabby? Antonio suddenly appeared at the door a smirk plastered on his face, "You really think I'd leave my kids here?"

"Daddy, was talking to Mommy on the phone." Diego told his aunt.

"They wouldn't stop talking about wanting to come here when I picked them up," Antonio explained.

"Well that would explain why their still in their uniforms."

"You know you should have been a detective."

Dawson rolled her eyes, "Maria come show me your pretty little dress."

"I gotted it for school," The four year old said, "For JK."

"I know," Dawson said as Casey carried her over.

"Mr. Casey," Diego, who had been quiet for a while pulled on Casey's pant leg, "Can I see your fire truck before you get another call?"

"Of course you can buddy," Casey, offered his hand, which the young boy immediately took. "Do you want to see my fire truck too?" He asked Maria.

"Yep," Maria nodded her head.

"Matt, you don't have to do that. It's not like they haven' been in my squad car a million times," Antonio approached his two youngest children.

"But Daddy Mr. Casey's fire truck is cool."

A chorus of 'oohs' came from everyone in the break room.

Casey turned back to glare at his fellow 51 fire fighters and Shay.

"So Casey's cooler then me now eh?" Antonio ruffles his son's hair.

Diego nodded his head.

"You know, they really like you," Antonio told Casey as they both supervised as Diego and Maria sat in the fire truck.

"Yeah, they're really great kids, Gabby talks about them all the time."

"Really?" Antonio smirked I-"

"Mr. Casey can I honk the horn?" Diego asked from the driver's side of the truck.

"Of course you can," Casey climbed into the truck and lifted Maria onto his lap.

"He's good for you sis," Antonio told his younger sister as she walked up to him.

Dawson ignored her older brother's comment, "He's great with kids," She smiled as Antonio and Maria watched intently as Casey showed them the buttons on the truck.

"Hey Aunt Gabby!" Twelve year old Freddie and Carla walked into the fire station.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Dad texted me and said to come here," Freddie spoke, "We took the City Bus here."

"Since when did you two get so grown-up?" She shook her head.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, "Who's that with Diego and Maria?"

Carla stared at Casey and smiled, "He's cute, Aunt Gabby is that why you wanted to become an EMT so you could hang out with guys like him all day?"

"Uh," Dawson side-glanced her brother, silently asking when Carla had become interested in boys.

"Your Aunt did not become a EMT to hang around with guys all day and if you keep saying stuff like that I'll send you to an all girls school," Antonio light heartily threatened.

Carla rolled her eyes, "Can I go and see the fire truck?"

"Only if you're wearing shorts underneath that kilt,"

Freddie smirked, "That'll be the day. Dad can I go and check it out?"

"Sure, buddy, as for you, come here," Antonio told is oldest daughter, "If I find out you were wearing your kilt that short all day with no shorts underneath…."

"Aunt Gabby!" Carla whined her face flushed red.

"Come on Antonio don't you remember what it was like to be twelve."

"Yes, I do which is exactly why my daughter is going to wear shorts underneath her school kilt."

"Dawson," Casey instructed Freddie to watch his younger siblings ad jumped out of the truck, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?"

"I don't want to overstep Antonio but I'm sure Carla would be able to fit into some of the uniforms we have hanging around."

"Maybe, and you know I might even have an extra pair she could borrow," Dawson smiled.

"Antonio-" She turned around to find her older brother on what seemed to be a serious phone conversation.

"Kids!" He yelled, "I have to go, I'm going to drop you off at home!"

"I can take them after my shift, you go," Gabby told her older brother, "They're fine here my shift ends in half an hour."

"Thanks," Antonio kissed his sister on the cheek," Maria, Diego Freddie, I'm leaving!"

"Bye, bye Daddy!" Maria ran to her father and hugged his legs, "I love you."

"I love you too princess," Antonio knelt down and gave his youngest daughter a hug,

"I love you too Daddy," Diego also hugged his father.

"Okay guys, lets go and see what Mr. Mills is making for dinner," Dawson took her niece and nephew my the hands and walked back into the break room.

Standing back up, Antonio looked at his two eldest, "You two be good for Aunt Gabby," He hugged them both.

"Be safe Dad," Carla hugged her father tightly. "I love you."

"Bye Dad," Freddie said.

"Bye!" Antonio waved as he rushed towards his squad car.

"He'll be okay," Casey reassured the two twelve year olds, "I'll show you guys some of the other equipment before dinner."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Date Night

**A\N: **So I had a few readers tell me that they wanted to see more romance between Casey and Dawson. I also had many readers tell me they wanted a longer chapter. So, I decided to combine the two together, I hope everyone likes it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global Nickelodeon (which owns Dora the Explorer) or the rights to the movie Titanic.

**Spoilers: **Takes place after "It Ain't Easy but before "Merry Christmas etc."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Date Night**

It was seven thirty o'clock at night, almost an hour and a half after her shift had ended when Dawson was finally able to take her nieces and nephews home.

It had all started when Dawson told Freddie and Carla to do their homework. They both reluctantly agreed and as Carla did her math homework, Freddie wanted help finishing his science project, a volcano. He had finished his report and research all he had to do was make a working volcano. So, Mouch and Cruz started helping him gather supplies when Herman joined it. Soon the only ones who were not helped in someway were Mills, who was cooking dinner and Dawson who was supervising Maria and Diego.

When Mills had announced dinner was finally ready the almost completed volcano had been put away and everybody set the firehouse table. Shortly after dinner Maria had fallen asleep watching _Dora The Explorer _on TV with Herman and Diego had gone shortly afterwords.

"Uhm," Maria stirred softly as Casey lifted the young girl into his arms already having her backpack slung around one arm.

"Freddie," Dawson walked towards her nephew, "Lets go and find a spot to keep that. It's time to go home."

"Here," Cruz lifted the volcano, "You can keep it in the storage locker."

"Okay," Freddie nodded his head.

"Aunt Gabby, how are we all going to fit into your car?" She wondered, "Maria and Diego have car seats so there isn't going to be room for one of us in the middle seat…"

"It's only a short ride sweetheart," Gabby placed her arm around her nieces shoulder, "You or Freddie can take it." She took Diego into her arms.

"I have room in my car, I can follow you," Casey offered.

"Casey you don't have too-"

"You're the best!" Carla cut her Aunt off as she threw her arms around Casey and hugged him.

"Thanks," Casey nervously hugged the girl he wasn't expecting her to hug him.

"Freddie and I can ride with you," Carla decided as she walked out of the break room.

"Carla wait for us," Dawson called after her.

* * *

"Thanks Casey, you have no idea how much help you've been the past few days," Dawson smiled appreciatively as he walked her up to her apartment.

"It was no problem, they're great kids." Casey smiled.

"Do you-uh want to come in for a drink or something?" Dawson asked nervously.

Casey had just broken up with his fiancée Hallie only a week before and he was not sure he was ready for a relationship yet. He had known Dawson for a long time though and he had always liked her, sometimes he thought he liked her a little too much for them to only be friends.

'That would be great," Casey finally spoke after what seemed like a long pause.

Dawson smiled as she led him into her apartment. "I'll take your coat and-uh-"

"It's fine Dawson," Casey took off his coat and walked to the closet to hang it up.

"So-uh what happened between you and Hallie?" Dawson asked quietly as she handed him a beer. "I know it's none of my business but you're my friend and I…"

"Just the usual stuff," Casey rubbed his brow, "She wants to focus on her career."

"I thought she said after she was finished residency she'd consider it."

"She told me that she never really wanted children. The only reason she wad considering it was because I wanted them so much."

"Oh," Dawson let out a breath, "Well at least you know now before you get married right?" She tried to stay on the positive side.

"Yeah," Casey took a swig of his beer. "So you and Antonio seen really close. How many years apart are you?' H changed the subject and hoped Dawson would take the hint.

"A year and a half," Dawson responded.

"And your parents…what do they think of both of you having careers where your lives are on the line."

"My father's a deputy chief of the Chicago Police and my mother is head attending of pediatrics at St. Joseph's."

Casey whistled, "I guess thy can't say much then. What made you decide to become an EMT instead of a doctor?"

"Funny story actually, I wanted to be an ER doctor but I didn't want to have to go through all those years of medical school, plus have all f the debt."

"That makes sense. You know I think it's great how close you are to your family.

"Yeah," Dawson wanted t ask him about his family but she knew it was a sore topic for him so instead she asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

"I can see the kids spend a lot of time here," Casey commented as he browsed her DVD selection while she made the popcorn.

"Yeah, they do."

"We can watch _Titanic _if you want," Casey told her, he knew it was one of her favourite movies.

"Casey I told you to pick one," Dawson sat on the couch.

"And I'm picking _Titanic_," Casey told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Casey smiled as he put the DVD in the player and then sat down beside her on the couch.

The next morning Casey awoke to what was at first a strange room. He then remembered that after they had watched two movies and he had a few to many beers to drive safely home that Dawson had insisted he sleep in her room while she slept on his couch. Putting on his clothes from the previous day Casey exited the room to find Dawson singing along to a song on the radio while she made pancakes.

"Morning," Casey yawned as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Morning," Dawson turned down the radio, "Can I get you some coffee or tea?" She offered.

"I can get it myself," Casey told her, "Those pancakes look really good."

"Thanks, I've loved them since I was a kid. My Mom used to try and make them every once in a while for a treat."

"Well they look delicious," Casey told her. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Nope, just sit and relax," Dawson told him as she flipped over some of the pancakes.

"At least let me gets the plates and cutlery," Casey walked around the counter and into the main part of the kitchen where he began opening up drawers.

"Beside the fridge," Dawson pointed to one of the cupboards, "The dishes are in there."

Casey retrieved two plates and put them beside the stove.

"Do you like maple syrup?" He walked towards the fridge and opened it.

"Yeah but you don't have to-" Dawson tried to tell him he didn't have to help when as he got out the maple syrup and then the cutlery.

"So what do you usually do on your day's off?" Dawson wondered as she handed him a plate of pancakes.

"I don't know what do you want to do today?" Casey poured syrup onto his pancakes.

Dawson defiantly wasn't accepted that to be Casey's answer.

"Uh well sometimes I clean the house or do laundry or…."

"Try to fix a window?" Casey added as they both laughed,

"Yeah or that."

"Well how about I come and pick you up this afternoon and we can go out for a bit."

"Sure," Dawson tried not to sound overly excited.

"Good you know one of these days you're going to have to tell me how you make pancakes taste so good. Do the others at work know you can cook like this?"

"You're a pretty good cook too," Dawson smiled, "Probably better then me."

"No way, " Casey too both of their plates and placed them in the sink, "I'm going to go home and change then I'll be back," He kissed her on the lips before walking out of her apartment.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen in this story; I will try my best to fit it in.


	5. Not what I meant

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading, alerting, favourting and reviewing this story. Just so everyone knows this chapter takes place after "Merry Christmas etc." and what I want to happen in the next episode "God has Spoken".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for "Merry Christmas etc." This chapter takes place right after it ends. Major preview spoilers for the next new episode "God has Spoken".

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Not What I Meant**

"I'm fine!" Dawson fought off the nurses and doctors who were trying to examine her. She was more worried about her good friend Leslie Shay who had been more severely injured in the accident then she had.

"Gabriella, there's nothing you can do for Shay right now," Chief Boden spoke firmly, "But you need to get checked out."

"No, no," Dawson who was in a state of shock shook her head furiously.

"What happened?" Lieutenant Matthew Casey rushed into the emergency room of Chicago General.

"Shay and Dawson's ambulance got hit, Shay's in surgery and Dawson's-"

"I'm fine!" Dawson tried to fight off Chief Boden who was protectively holding her.

"Gabriella is refusing to get checked out."

"Gabby," Casey approached his friend, "You know you need to get checked out, you're head is bleeding."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," Casey grabbed her arm, "You're getting checked out."

"Casey let go of me!" Dawson tried to fight off his grip on her.

"Gabby, Gabby," It hurt Casey to see her like this and it hurt him to see the doctor's give her a sedative.

* * *

"The nurses told me you haven't left her side," Antonio walked into his sister's hospital room later that night.

"Antonio," Casey looked at the other man, "How'd you get in, it's past visiting hours."

"Special privileges," Antonio smirked as he set a duffle bag in the corner of the room, "I stopped by her place and got some clothes for her, they told me she'll be released by tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"So, I know it's none of my business and Gabby would murder me if she found out I asked but….I heard you guys made quite a scene at Ana's Christmas party last week."

"Yeah," Casey rubbed his hand over his tired face, "I didn't really have time to explain what I meant. I didn't want to start a relationship, or talk about it in a public place. Everyday your sister amasses me and-"

"Antonio leave him alone," Dawson stirred as she reached for Casey's hand.

"How long you been awake sis?" Antonio wondered.

"A few minutes,"

"So you heard everything?" Casey asked.

"I didn't know she was up!" Antonio defended himself quickly.

"Antonio, go away," Dawson spoke groggily.

"Isn't she great?" Antonio smirked as he pressed a soft kiss to his younger sisters forehead.

"So, did you mean what you told Antonio?" Dawson asked after her brother had shut the door to her hospital room.

"Every word," Casey took her hand and kissed it. "You amaze me everyday Gabriella Dawson, now get some sleep," He stroked her arm.

"Are you going to stay here?" Dawson asked groggily.

"Always." Casey responded.

* * *

"Mr. Casey!" Maria's high-pitched voice filled Casey's ears as the four year old ran into her aunts hospital room and straight into his lap, "Where's Auntie Gabby? Where's Auntie Gabby?" She bounced on his knee excitedly her brown eyes scanning the room.

"She's getting changed into some clothes your Daddy brought for her," Casey explained as Antonio walked into the room.

"Maria what did I tell you about running away from me like that?"

"Sorry," Maria looked at her father with her big brown eyes.

"Hey," Dawson stepped out of the small bathroom a few minutes later, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Auntie Gabby!" Maria ran into her Aunt's legs and crushed them with a hug, "I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart," Gabby bent down to her nieces level.

"Daddy and Mommy tolded me you got a big bo-bo. Is that it?" The four year old ran her hands over Gabby's bandage.

"Yeah that's in Maria."

"Does it hurt you?"

"You know what it does, but like all bo-bo's it'll get better." Dawson stood up and held her nieces hand.

"Maria wanted to come and see you before I took her to her dance recital to practice." Antonito told his sister.

"Are you still coming?" Maria asked Dawson.

"Yeah I should be able to,"

"Gabby, if you need to sleep, you don't have to," Antonio picked up his youngest, "Remember Mommy and Daddy said Auntie Gabby might have to miss your recital because she needs to rest."

"Did Mr. Casey get a head bo-bo too?" She asked her father.

"No, I don't think so," Antonio said, "You didn't get hurt right Matt?" He asked her clarification.

"No."

"So are you still coming?" Maria asked.

"We both are Maria, I can't miss your first recital," Dawson spoke, "I'll have time to get some rest before it starts."

"Yay!" Maria cheered happily.

"Gabby you didn't have to do that," Antonio told his sister.

"It's fine," Gabby smiled, "I love seeing Maria happy."

"Maria go give Auntie Gabby a hug," Antonio placed his daughter on the ground.

"I love you sweetheart," Dawson picked her niece up, "You are going to look so cute in your dance costume."

* * *

After Maria's dance recital had finished Dawson and Casey had joined Antonio, his wife and kids and Dawson and Antonio's parents for dinner at Maria's favourite restaurant. Now it was nearing eight o'clock and Dawson was just getting to her apartment.

"You go to bed I'll make you some warm tea and then you can take your medicine the doctor prescribed," Casey said as soon as they walked into her apartment.

"You don't have to stay Casey," Dawson told him.

"Dawson you could very well have a concussion, you're lucky the doctor's didn't make you stay in the hospital another night."

"Casey I think I'd know if I had a concussion."

"Would you stop being so stubborn?" Casey pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her. "I'm staying with you tonight and I'm making sure you stay away from the station tomorrow."

Even though Dawson was almost positive she knew the answer. Especially after Casey had spent the last two weeks hanging around with her family; but for her own protection and sanity she needed to ask, "Casey does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Casey answered confidently as he kissed her.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :) Next chapter will be all cute fluff between Casey and Dawson.


	6. Vivid Memories

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading, alerting, favourting and reviewing this story. Just so everyone knows this chapter takes place after the next new episode "God Has Spoken." The idea for the second half of this chapter came to me when a reader asked what Hallie would think of Casey and Dawson's relationship if she found out. This chapter is dedicated to that reader and reviewer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Merry Christmas Etc. "God has Spoken." This chapter takes place after the episode "God has Spoken"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Vivid Memories**

Her teeth were grinding down and her fists were clamped together. Her face was sweating and she woke up with her heart ponding against her chest. She had a horrible nightmare about the accident she had recently been in.

"Gabby you alright?" Casey rolled over to face her as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream go back to sleep," Dawson tried to calm her breathing down but it wasn't working.

"Gabby," Matt sat up straight and looked at her "Gabby you're shaking. What happened?"

"I just…I had a dream about the accident."

"It was only a dream," Casey pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, "You're okay now."

"In my dream Shay died and I couldn't save her!" Dawson finally allowed the tears welling up inside of her to escape.

"It was only a dream. Just a nightmare that's all."

"It felt so real," Dawson cried into Casey's t-shirt.

"I know sweetie but Shay's fine, if you want I'll go with you after shift tomorrow to see her."

"No, no I should go by myself," Dawson sniffled back tears.

"I'm going to go and get you a box of Kleenex and make you some tea," Casey stood up.

"Thanks," Dawson tried to smile as she watched Casey walk out of her bedroom and into the main part of her apartment.

When Casey returned a few minutes later he was carrying what looked to be a hot chocolate and a box of Kleenex, "I forgot I don't know how to make tea, I hope this is okay."

Dawson nodded her head as she accepted the cup of steaming hot chocolate and took a sip of it.

When she removed her lips from it she had gotten the whipped cream all over her face and it looked like she had a beard.

"You have-uh," Casey lost his words as he ran his hands gently over her mouth in an attempt to remove the whipped cream.

"So do you?" Dawson pressed a kiss to his lips.

Casey laughed and returned her kiss. "I'm glad the hot chocolate is making you feel better," He kissed her forehead as she continued drinking it.

"Yeah it is," Dawson placed the now empty cup on the bedside table and cuddled close to Casey and closed her eyes.

The next morning Dawson awoke to the sound of Casey's voice speaking in the other room. Not wanting to get up but looking at her alarm clock and realizing it was already ten o'clock she slowly got out of bed and walked into the main part of her apartment. Casey smiled as soon as he saw her but continued talking on his cell phone. Once he ended the call he put the cell phone into his jean pocket and sat beside her on the couch.

"I was just calling my team. Chief Boden was able to switch shifts with other teams so we all have the day off, but tomorrow bright and early it's back to work."

"Even me?" Dawson asked with a hint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"He didn't say but I'm sure you could call him later and ask."

"So do you think after we eat some breakfast we could go to the hospital and visit Shay?"

"Sure, I'll make breakfast and you go get changed out of those cute pajamas."

Dawson blushed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He wondered as he made his way into the kitchen. "Pancakes? Eggs?"

"Whatever you want to make."

"I'll make whatever you want."

"And you say I'm stubborn," Dawson playfully rolled her eyes as she walked into her bedroom to get changed and emerged minutes later wearing a grey tank top paired with un-buttoned blue checkered t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "Need any help she walked into the kitchen?"

"No," Casey turned to look at her accidently letting the flour slip from his grip and sending it flying across the floor.

"I'll clean that up," Casey quickly apologized only to find Dawson picking up some of the flour.

"I can think of something better to do," Dawson threw the flour into his face and started giggling.

Casey had always loved the sound of her some-what high-pitched laugh. The way her face turned cherry red when she was laughing made his heart skip a few beats and he had always wondered what it would feel like to tickle her.

Acting on instinct Casey picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.

"Casey!" She laughed as she began kicking and punching him. "Let me down!"

"Okay," Casey laid her on the couch and then began tickling her.

"Casey!" Dawson managed to get out through fits of laughter.

"You should probably go and have a shower and then get changed." Dawson flicked some flour our of his hair.

"I don't have anymore clothes here," Casey seemed somewhat disappointed. "I'll go and get changed and have a shower at my place then come back here to pick you up." He told her.

"I'll clean up the flour," Dawson nodded as she stood up.

* * *

It was almost one o'clock when Casey and Dawson finally arrived at the hospital and into the recovery unit.

"Casey," Dawson took a few steps away from him and drew his attention to the dark haired woman who was standing at the counter filling out some paperwork.

"Hallie," Casey's voice hitched as his ex-fiancée turned around and saw them.

"Hey Matt, hey Dawson," She put her pen back in the pocket of her scrubs and walked up to the pair. "I heard about the accident." She spoke. "How's your head?" She asked Dawson seeing the bandage on her forehead.

From the first time Hallie had met Dawson she had known the other woman had feelings for Matt. Hallie often wondered on many occasions if they were more then just best friends but believed Matt on the many occasions that she told them they were just that. They had always been close though and he had never been shy to pick her up at a team barbeque and throw her into the water or offer to help her do things. When the two women talked Dawson, like Matt had assured her he was like an older brother to her and nothing more. Hallie knew better though and when she saw Matt hold Dawson's then two-year-old niece Maria when she dropped by the station she knew. So when she was told Casey was spending the night beside Dawson while she was in hospital.

"Just a few stiches nothing to major. How are you doing?" She wondered.

"I'm alright, you two here to see Shay?"

"Yeah," Casey spoke for the first time.

"I'll take you to her room," Hallie led them down the hallway.

When they arrived at Shay's room Dawson excused herself.

"You really like her don't you?" Hallie spoke as soon as Dawson had closed the door.

Casey turned to his ex, "Who Dawson?"

"Don't play dumb Matt. I know you stayed with her while she was in the hospital."

"You do?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you rumors travel fast."

"No you shouldn't."

"She's nice, pretty…." Hallie trailed off.

"I promise nothing happened between us while we were still together."

"I know, I trust you."

"So…." Casey was truly at a loss for words. "We're good?"

"Yeah, no hard feelings?" Hallie kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think. Also please vote in the poll on my profile page. It's about what Casey and Dawson should do for Valentines Day.


	7. Three not so simple Words

**A\N: **So I realized that the previous chapter wasn't as cute and fluffy as it could be and after an idea for a date from another reviewer (you guys are amazing!) I came up with this. I hope everyone likes reading it as much as as I had writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Post "God has Spoken" (next new episode in the United States and Canada)

**Warnings: **Last little bit might be boarding on M.

* * *

**Three not so Simple Words**

Dawson, who had been out shopping all day with her sister in-law finally approached her apartment at seven o'clock. She reached for her key to open the door but found it looked from the inside which was preventing her from getting in.

"Casey!" Dawson wasn't sure if she should be angry or happy that her boyfriend had decided to stay all day at her apartment and decided to lock the doors.

"I'm coming!" She heard Casey yell as he walked to open the door.

"Casey you d-" Dawson forgot what she was going to say as soon as she stepped into her apartment. The lights had been dimed and candles had been placed in their place. Dawson looked at her boyfriend and tried to find words to say but her brain and mouth would not cooperate.

"I realized we never actually had an official date so I thought I'd give one to you." He kissed her on the lips, "Plus I though you deserved something special after everything you've been through these past few weeks."

Dawson's eyes welled up with tears as Casey took her hand and led her over to the table where he prepared a romantic dinner.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Dawson smiled, "This must have taken all day," She then when she realized Danni insisting she come shopping with her was not just a coincidence.

"You're worth it," Casey poured her a glass of wine.

Later that night Dawson's head was resting on Casey's stomach as she stretched her legs across the couch. They had finished dinner an hour ago and had been lying on the couch ever since, neither one wanting to move.

"Matt," Dawson finally broke the silence that had haunted them since dinner had finished.

"Hphm," Casey mumbled a response. He was enjoying the silence and just being able to hold his girlfriend.

Ever so nervously Dawson flipped over so she was facing him, "I've been thinking about this for awhile," Her hands became tense, "And I-uh-I think this is the right time," She spoke her voice becoming rushed, "Iloveyou!" She finally got out.

"Sorry I didn't hear that," Casey felt his heart thump louder against his chest as his brain tried to come to terms with what he thought he had heard.

Dawson sighed, "I love you Matthew Casey," She repeated.

Casey was silent for what seemed like hours and finally Dawson; unable to take it anymore spoke up.

"You don't have to say it back Casey I just needed to say it," She moved to sit up.

"I love you too," Casey whispered in her ear as he lowered her back down and kissed her passionately. "I think I've always love you."

Dawson returned the kiss as she climbed onto Casey's lap and almost ripped off his shirt.

* * *

The next morning Dawson awoke to a beautiful sight. Matthew Casey was in her bedroom dripping wet only a towel covering his body. He was currently fishing around in his suitcase for something to wear and did not know Dawson had awoken.

She climbed quietly out of bed and tiptoed over to Casey and wrapped her arms around him and released the towel from his body.

Casey smiled and turned around pressing a kiss to Dawson's lips.

"Who said you could have a shower without me," She winked.

"I have no obligations to having another one," He kissed her in return.

"Good," She led him towards her washroom.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and vote in my poll about what you want to see Casey and Antonio do on Valentines Day.


	8. Christmas Surprise

**A\N: **Okay so I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I really enjoyed writing it but it was a lot of hard work and took me all day to complete. So I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Barbie

**Spoilers: **Post "God has Spoken" so spoilers for it

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Surprise**

Casey walked into Dawson's apartment carrying the latest of bags from his townhouse, one that he had bought with his ex-fiancée Hallie and now could not live in for to long.

"Hey," Dawson looked up from her Christmas wrapping. "Can I use your finger for a minute?"

"Sure," Casey dropped his bags on the floor and walked over to her placing his finger on the wrapping paper while she finished wrapping the present.

"Who's this one for?" He asked, for the past few weeks she had been busy buying and storing Christmas presents. Casey had known it was her favourite holiday for a long time but he never knew just how much she loved it.

"Freddie," Dawson put a nametag on it, "I have more presents to wrap if you want to help. "

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Do you want to wrap Maria's gifts?" She pointed to a small pile of toys in the corner.

"Sure," Casey walked over and immediately smiled when he saw the two dress-up outfits, "A doctor and fire fighter," He smiled, "Antonio okay with that?"

"He and Dani are getting her this huge dress-up box," She explained, "Along with a few outfits, they told me I could get her some as well if I wanted to."

"Ah," Casey took some wrapping paper and began wrapping the dress-up outfits."

Dawson stopped wrapping and looked at her boyfriend. "Matt, can I ask you a serious question."

Casey looked up as well, "Of course what's wrong?" His worry for her was obvious in his voice.

"I know you've been trying to reconnect with your older sister…." She noticed his slight change of expression, "You said it wasn't going to well the other day…. especially after your mother was denied parole so... I'm not sure what you're doing for Christmas."

He had to admit Christmas wasn't something he put a lot of thought into. When he was younger he believed in Santa and he and his sister received presents but as they got older it seemed like it got less and less exciting every year. So ever since he was a candidate fire fighter he volunteered to work on Christmas, it wasn't until recently when he went with Hallie to her sister's house for Christmas dinner did he really celebrate it. Even then it was only two hours or so and all of the gifts had already been opened and the children fell asleep quickly after dinner was over.

"I don't have any plans," He drifted out of his own thoughts to answer his girlfriend's question.

"So it's settled then you're coming with me to my parents house tomorrow." She smiled.

"Gabby I don't want to intrude-"

Dawson stood and walked over to him and settled down beside him, "Are you kidding? My parents practically threatened to invite you themselves if I didn't."

"Your parents like me?" Casey had only met Dawson's parents once and had then been introduced as her friend; so he found it a little strange that they already had an opinion of him.

Dawson nodded her head, "Yeah if you don't believe me as them yourself she reached for her IPhone. "My Mon said to call anyways to let her know if you were coming."

Casey didn't respond, he didn't know what to say.

"I'll call her and tell her you're coming," Dawson found her mother's direct work line in her contacts list and waited for her to answer.

"_Dr. Esmeralda Gonzalez," _came a response after only one ring. After getting married she had decided to keep her maiden name because she was already known in the medical field and she did not want to cause confusion.

"Hey Mom it's Gabriella,"

"Gabriella," Esmeralda smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice, "How're you doing? How's Leslie? I've been meaning to go and drop by to see her but I'm swamped with work."

"I'm alright I got the stiches taken out a few days okay and my headaches have cleared up. Shay's alright too, she got released last week."

"Good, now put me on speaker so I can talk to Matt,"

Gabby had long ago learned it was better not to question how her mother always knew what she was doing and just accept that she did, "Okay Mom you're on speaker," She pressed the speaker button and placed her phone on the coffee table.

"Hi Matt," Esmeralda spoke, "Will you be joining us for Christmas?"

Casey cleared his throat before answering it, "Yeah, Gabby talked me into it. Although it didn't take that much talking." He smiled.

"Good, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. I've head nothing but good things about you from Antonio and his children, they just all adore you."

"Matt's great with the kids," Dawson spoke up.

"So is Gabby."

"Yes she is, Gabriela can you take me off of speaker phone?"

Dawson picked up the phone and pressed the speakerphone button again and held the phone to her ear as she walked out of the small living room. When she returned to the living room a few minutes later she plopped herself down in Casey's lap, "I told her we'd be there around six that'll give us time to come here after shift and pack up our clothes and all of the presents before we go."

'Sounds go to me," Casey kissed her neck, "So how many presents do you have to wrap."

"Most of them, I usually do it before but it's been a pretty crazy few weeks, why?"

"Because I have some wrapping I need to do as well."

"Matt you didn't-" Gabby turned her head,

"I got a few things for the kids on my way back."

Gabby did not seem any less annoyed, "Matt you didn't have to get them anything, you know I'll pay to back," She stood up and went for her purse.

"No," Casey stood up as well, "I wanted to get them a few things, it's not that much," He took her hand and led her over to the bags, "I got a Firehouse 51 shirt for Diego that says Truck on the back."

"Matt he'll love that!" Dawson took the t-shirt, "How did you get one in his size?"

"That's on a need-to-know basics," He put on a mock serious expression, "I also got him a set kid sized hockey pucks, I remember him saying he never got to use Freddie's.

"Yeah, Freddie doesn't like Diego touching his hockey equipment," Dawson sighed.

"Speaking of Freddie," Casey reached for another bag, "I wasn't sure what he'd like so I just guessed based on what I think I would have liked at twelve." With that he pulled out a brand new skateboard. "I hope he doesn't already have one."

Gabby gaped, "Casey that must have cost you a fortune, you have to let me help you pay for that. That's way to much for just you."

"I know the guy that runs the store, he gave me a discount."

"Still…"

Casey silenced her with a kiss, "If you want to wrap it and give it to him that's fine but you're not paying for it."

"Tell you what I'll pay for some of it and we can put both our names on it," Dawson bargained, now curious to see what Casey bought Carla and Maria.

"Fine," Casey mock pouted. "Now the girls were a little harder to shop for but I figured since Maria loves pink she'd like this," He pulled out a Barbie remote control pink convertible and a Barbie doll with one outfit.

"She'll love it, she has the world's biggest Barbie doll collection. She even has some of mine from when I was younger.

"They had Barbie dolls in the dinosaur age?" He teased.

Dawson punched him in the shoulder, "So I'm guessing the next bag is Carla's?"

"Yeah," Casey reached for it an handed it to Dawson, "I'm not sure if she's allowed to use it yet but I figured she might."

Dawson looked perplexed until she pulled out a make-up box, complete with products, "She's starting to get into make-up an boys. Dani doesn't mind her wearing a little bit of eye shadow or lip gloss to school…" Dawson studied the kit noting it did not have any lipstick only lip gloss, eye shadow, blush and nail polish, "Antonio though seems to want to prevent her from growing up."

"I don't blame him."

"Yeah well Carla does," Dawson further examined the present, "I think this'll be okay," She finally decided, "Antonio's going to have to realize she's growing anyways and that she's interested in boys."

"She is?" Casey stated uneasily, "Anyone in particular."

Dawson stared him down, "Don't you go all protective on her Antonio's already ran down all the boys in her grade for criminal records."

"All I want to do is meet him"

"Sorry, you're just going to have to wait until you have your own daughter."

"I think I can do that," Casey wrapped Dawson in his arms and began kissing her.

* * *

It was nearing dark but the flagpole and American flag were still visible as Dawson drove into the paved driveway of her childhood home. Casey was not sure what to expect but as he lay eyes on the large Victorian style house Casey could picture a young Gabby playing in the vast front yard.

"I'll take this in," Casey picked up the box of presents that were labeled from them with ease and slung his bag over his shoulder while pulling hers on the ground.

As much as Dawson wanted to protest she loved seeing him flex his muscles.

"You're making the rest of us look weak," Antonio met the couple at the door, "Gabby why'd you let him do that? Now I have to work out?"

"Yeah it'll do you some good," Gabby smirked.

"Is that right?" Antonio laughed as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Yes," Gabby wiggled herself free to hug her parents.

"Come on the tree's in here," Antonio led Casey into cream coloured room with a tall beautifully decorated tree that already had presents underneath it. "You can just put them anywhere," Antonio picked up a few of the presents and placed them under the tree.

"Matt," Gabby walked in with her parents.

Casey turned around smiling; there was something about Dawson calling him by his first name that had that affect on him.

"You remember my parents from Maria's recital, my Mom Esmeralda and my father Tim."

"Yes," Casey shook both of their hands, "It is very nice to see you again."

"Mom, Dad," Gabby took hold of Matt's hand, "Matt's my boyfriend."

Her parents smiled, without saying a word, it was as if they already knew and when Dawson turned to look at Antonio she found the answer to her question.

"We'll maybe they're here now honey," Dani's distant voice could he heard and Casey wondered how big the house really was.

"I hope so!" Diego's voice grew closer until he was right across from the living room. "Auntie Gabby!" He took off running towards his Aunt and practically knocked her over with his hug, "Auntie Gabby guess what?" He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"What?" Gabby took her nephew into her arms.

"I'm going to be a police officer and a fire fighter when I grow up!" The young boy announced.

"You are," Gabby grinned, "That's going to be a lot of work, do you think you can manage it?"

"Uh-uh, I'm as strong as Daddy."

Gabby chuckled, "Well now that's not hard to do," He kissed Diego's cheek before setting him on the ground. "Were you guys playing outside in the snow?"

"Yeah!" Diego nodded his head excitedly, "You should come it'll be fun!"

"Yeah come on Aunt Gabby," Carla spoke up, "We've been skating outside on the rink."

"A rink?" Casey didn't know if he was surprised or not, "So that's why you hinted I bring my skates."

"You're a genius," Gabby smirked squeezing his hand.

"Can you skate Mr. Casey?" Diego wondered.

"Yeah I've skated before," Matt shrugged his shoulders, "And if its okay with your parents you guys can call me Matt."

"Mommy and Daddy say it's rude to call adults by their first names," Maria recited.

"How about Uncle Matt, Amy calls her Mom's best friend Aunt Lisa," Carla spoke of her best friend since Grade One Amy.

"Yeah that could work," Gabby spoke for Matt who was still in shock, he knew Carla's suggestion was innocent and didn't have any hiding meaning of marriage but he could not get the idea out of his head, the idea of marrying Gabby. "Matt what do you think?" Gabby gently spoke.

"Uh yeah, that's a good idea."

Carla smiled she liked pleasing other people.

"You know what I think it'll be a good idea if we all go outside and get some fresh air," Esmeralda spoke.

"Yay!" All four kids cheered as the rushed towards the back door.

"I'll go and get our skates out of the car," Casey said as he turned to walk to the front door, "I think our mitts and hats in there as well."

"I'll help you," Gabby stayed behind as her family continued walking. Linking arms with her boyfriend she looked him in the eyes, "Are you sure you're okay with the kids calling you uncle; when Carla suggested it you froze."

"Yeah," Casey gave her a little smile, "It's fine."

"I know the idea of marriage is a little sour for you right now," Gabby continued, "They don't know that though, I didn't tell my parents much, and I'm not sure what Antonio knows," She let out a soft chuckle, "I'm never quite sure what he knows."

"No Gabby it's fine, I asked Hallie to marry me because we'd been dating for seven years and I figured since she was out of medical school she could commit. I wanted to marry her and have children with her but it didn't work out. It's all in the past now." He pulled out his skates from the back seat and handed Gabby hers.

"So Mr. I've skated a few times, when are you going to spill the beans that you played rep hockey when you were younger."

"It was a long time ago."

"Last time I saw you skate you left everyone else in the dust, that, by the way was only last winter." She led him across the snow and around to the back of the house.

"Yeah but I haven't skated since then," Casey stopped to take in the luxurious backyard. Bigger then the front yard and with a hill it consisted of a porch with a barbeque and two stair cases one leading to a fenced off area where a large pool, complete with a slide, diving board and a waterfall. The other stairs led to a small walkway where a snow covered picnic table and nearby trampoline stood. As Dawson led him towards the hill he saw a professional sized rink with a bench.

"Before you say anything don't," Dawson blushed furiously, the reason she didn't tell people about her family was because she often got labeled as being rich, which she wasn't, nor was her family, at leas that's what she had always been told.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Casey sat on the bench took off his shoes and put on his skates.

"Uncle Casey Daddy said you can have this one," Diego skated up to him a tall wooden hockey stick taller then him in his hands.

"Well thank you Diego," Casey took the hockey stick and followed the young boy to where Antonio was setting up hockey nets.

"Diego why don't you tell Uncle Matt about the line while I set up the other net."

"Okay," Diego took Mat's hand and skated to a red line that ran across the rink and stopped at each end, beside the goal nets. "This is the hockey side and that's the side for girl skating," Diego pointed to where Carla was doing jumps and spins.

"You know boys can skate on that side too," Dawson joined them.

"Okay, who wants to play hockey?" Antonio asked, "Freddie you want to?" He asked his eldest son who was currently helping Maria skate.

"Yeah," Freddie left Maria with his grandmother and skated over to his father.

"One, two, three, four, five," Diego slowly counted everyone gathered around his father, "Daddy we have too many people!"

"That's right buddy we do, very good counting," Antonio ruffled his son's hair, "But I think since Uncle Matt's new maybe Freddie could play with him and Auntie Gabby, what do you think."

"Uh, Antonio," Gabby spoke up "Before you go and assume Matt can't skate you should know he played rep hockey for eleven years."

"Trying to trick me ah?" Antonio sent Casey a smirk, "Change of plans it's everyone against Uncle Matt and we get a two goal advantage.

Everybody agreed and the game began. It ended an hour later when it had gotten almost too dark to see and everybody had been hungry. Going inside Gabby and Matt hung their coats up and took of their boots before Gabby offered to take him on a tour of the house.

"You and Matt are going to sleep downstairs," Her mother told her after Gabby had told her about their plan.

"Come on I'll show you the upstairs and then we can go put our things away."

Gabby led him back into the main entrance and up the spiral staircase. Their first stop was a double door room she said was her parents, explaining that it was the room that led to the balcony overlooking the backyard. She then took him to a room that had a TV and a cupboard full of games, toys and books.

"Antonio and I used to play in here all the time. This was where we had sleepovers and parties." Gabby explained, "The kids use it now when they stay here," She noted the air mattresses on the floor and the two suitcases against the wall.

"All four of them sleep in here?"

"No, just the twins, that way they can stay up later and watch TV or play games." She led him further down the hall. "This is Antonio's room, Diego sleeps in there," Gabby explained as they walked past a washroom and towards the end of the hallway. "This is the guest bedroom, Antonio and Dani sleep in there," She finally turned to the last door, "This is my bedroom," She seemed a bit hesitant.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to." Matt's voice was soft and comforting and Gabby suddenly had the urge to make love with him.

"It's just that it's well…." Gabby put a strand of hair behind her ear, "You promise you won't laugh.

"Never," Matt whispered as he slowly opened the door to reveal a spacious light pink painted room with a canapé bed. Walking further in he gazed at all of the pictures of a younger Gabriella. He had to admit she looked awfully sexy in her school uniform in one picture of her and bunch of friends. The other pictures were of her as a younger child, one, probably his favourite was a picture of her no older then two smiling up at the camera.

"You know I'm starting to think you may secretly be Cinderella," He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, does that mean you're my Prince Charming?" Gabby sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you want me to be," Matt kissed her and then moved to the other side of the room to look at her desk and walk-in closet. "How old where you guys when this picture was taken?" Casey picked up a photo frame with the words 'best friends' engraved and in the picture frame were Gabby and Antonio, Gabby on Antonio's back as they made faces at the camera,"

"Twelve and thirteen I think," Dawson looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"I'm jealous of how close you two are," Matt's expression changed to one of sorrow as he placed the picture back in its rightful spot, "Even before…." He couldn't bring himself to say what had happened, "Christie and I weren't very close."

Gabby wrapped her arms around him pressing her face into his t-shirt, "You're trying Matt, that's all that matters," She whispered.

"I know it sounds silly but I can't help but wonder…." Casey trailed off deciding what he was thinking would push Dawson away.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder what it would be like if we lived in a house like this with little kids running around."

Gabby smiled and rubbed his arm, "I think that would be perfect and you know what maybe someday we will." She moved her hand over his back.

"Auntie Gabby!" Maria's voice suddenly rang through the room and Matt turned to see her standing at the door, hands on her hips.

Gabby couldn't help but laugh at the child's expression, "What is it sweetheart?"

"Daddy told me to come up here," Maria announced, "He said he was worried."

"Oh was he," Gabby smirked at the thought of her brother using his daughter to make sure Casey and Dawson were keeping things at G level rating. "Well you go tell Daddy to stop worrying. Is grandma making dinner?"

"Yep and Mommy's helping!"

"I should go and help," Gabby walked towards the door, "Oh and Maria's sleeping in here," She mentioned as she picked up her niece.

* * *

"So tomorrow we usually don't do anything until we have dinner and then go to Christmas Eve Mass," Dawson explained the following days events, as she and Casey got ready for bed.

"Mass…" Casey had forgotten Gabby was Catholic.

"Yeah but if you don't feel comfortable going you don't have to."

"No, no I'll go. What happens after Mass?"

"We come back and the kids open up one present before they go to bed."

"And how early to they wake everyone up in the morning?"

"Pretty early," Gabby admitted as she climbed into the double bed.

Casey held her close to his body, inhaling in her vanilla body lotion, "Every day I wake up thinking I couldn't love you anymore then I already do; and everyday you do so many things that prove me wrong."

Gabby blushed, "You're pretty okay too," She kissed one of his hands that was wrapped around her body.

"Well I'm glad you think so," Casey stroked her arm, "So did you mean what you said earlier? You know about the house and kids?"

"Yeah," Dawson yawned, "I did."

Casey smiled, he pictured it all in his head, the house the pool, the three kids, everything.

"Good night Matt," She buried her face into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Casey awoke to an empty bed. Getting up and stretching he decided to take a shower and then get changed. Fifteen minutes later he wondered upstairs and somehow ended up in the kitchen.

"Good morning Matt," Dani smiled, her dark brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Good morning Dani," Matt said in return.

"Your amazing girlfriend took all four children to a nearby hill to go tobogganing."

Casey smiled, "Yeah she is pretty amazing."

"I don't know what your secret is but my children are also all infatuated with you. They just can't stop talking about you," She continued.

"They're great kids." He didn't allow himself to blush.

"And then there's my husband, you know you've got everyone under your little spell." She smiled, allowing Casey to tell she was offering a friendly gesture of kindness.

"Yeah Antonio," Casey scratched the back of his ear, "Antonio's-" He didn't exactly know what to say about his girlfriend's older brother.

"Antonio loves his baby sister and he'll do anything for her, they really are best friends. When I met her for the first time I was terrified that she wouldn't like me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Yeah Gabby's great and Antonio…. don't tell him I said this thinks you are perfect for her."

This time Case did blush, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's all true."

That was the moment everything came together for Casey and he knew what he had to do. "I'm going to go out for a little bit, I have some last minute shopping to do."

"Okay," Dani smiled, "Antonio and his father are both at work," She said as if she was reading his mind.

Matt's first stop was the 3rd Division of the Chicago Police Department where Antonio was a Senior Homicide Detective. He had called ahead and Antonio had agreed to meet him in the lobby where he then led him up the elevator and to the 20th floor. "We can talk in an integration room, it's pretty disserted," He opened a door and walked inside, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Uh," I suddenly hit Casey that he was nervous, very nervous. "I was kind of wondering…. uh well I wanted to ask Gabby to marry me tomorrow and I was wondering what you thought.

Antonio didn't show any expression, and the only action he made was licking his lips, "You know," He slowly began, "I've been wondering about this day ever since Gabby got her first broken heart when she was thirteen. After I beat the jerk up she get mad at me said she didn't need protection, but she does and I love her like crazy, she's my sister and the best friend I'll ever have. Then she met you and you guys started hanging out, going for drinks, sports games, simple things she'd do with me, no big deal. Then she starts talking about you more and blushing whenever somebody mentions you're name. I'm not going to lie when you got engaged she was heartbroken." Antonio stopped and took a deep breath, "But she still insisted you were just friends. What I'm tryin' to say is that before I met you I knew if you ever dated her I'd be alright with it…and you wanting to marry her is alright to."

"I love your sister," Was Casey's only response.

"Yeah I know," Antonio patted him on the shoulder, "I'll go and get you my Dad's information."

"Thanks," Casey rocked on the balls of his feet.

"He respects you," Antonio handed him a card. "But he doesn't know you as well as I do, but I've told him plenty of good things you want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine," Casey stuffed the card in his pocket.

"Good luck bro," Antonio gave him a fist punch before turning back to his desk.

Twenty minutes later Casey stood in front of the Chicago Police Department's head quarters in the core of the city. He looked at the tall building before walking in only to be met with a metal detector and an officer who directed him to the front desk.

'I'm here to see Deputy Director Dawson."

The young officer eye browed him, "The Deputy Director isn't taking any visitors today."

"I know him," Casey explained, "I'm friends with his son," He decided to go the easier route.

"Name?" The officer picked up the phone.

"Matthew Casey."

"Sorry to bother you sir but a Matthew Casey is here to see you, he says he's friends with your son. Yes Sir," The officer hung up the phone and handed Casey a visitor pass, 10th floor on your left."

"So you're asking my permission before you propose to my daughter?" Deputy Chief Timothy Dawson sat with his elbows on his desk and his hands clasped firmly together.

"Yes Sir," Casey nervously responded, it has not been this nerve racking when he has talked to Hallie's father.

"Welcome to the family," He stood up smiling and walked over to shake Casey's hand, "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking maybe tonight after church," Matt responded.

"I can see you love Gabriella very much and I know that she loves you."

"I do love her," Matt stated, "I love her very much."

"She couldn't have picked a better man," Tim led his soon to be son in-law to the door.

* * *

"Matt, what's wrong, you've been quiet all day," Gabby spoke as they walked hand-in-hand through Downtown Park.

"Nothing's wrong," Casey stopped at a nearby bench across from a now frozen over lake.

"Does it have something to do with where you were all day today?" She questioned further.

"Actually it does," Casey reached into his pocket and dug out the velvet box he had purchased only hours earlier, "Gabriella Dawson," He got down on one knee, "We've only been dating for a few weeks but I've been in love with you for five years. I want to marry you and have children with you; I want that life we talked about. So will you marry me?" He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Gabby was in full tears, her hormones overdrive. She couldn't manage an answer but she managed a nod of her head before she collapsed into the waiting arms of her fiancé.

When Matt took off her mitt and placed the ring on her finger it didn't take her long to pull him into a kiss, "I love you," She stood up on shaky legs, "But I'm getting cold, do you think we could go now?"

Casey immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders; "We're going back to your place for the night." Casey told her.

"Good idea," Gabby was starting to come to terms with what had just taken place, "So does everyone know?"

"The kids don't know and nobody from the station knows,"

"But my parents and Antonio do?" She checked.

"Well I went to Antonio first to ask him what he thought. Then your father and then when I got home your mother told me she knew and we could come back in the morning, I think Dani knew all along as well.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So? What did you think? Did you see it coming? Was it in-character. Please let me know in your review and then go and vote in my poll.


	9. Christmas Day

**A\N: **I want to give a huge thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, favourited me or the story, added me or the story to their alert list and voted in my poll! :) I hope everyone likes this chapter, please remember to review and vote in my poll on my profile if you haven't already.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, or Barbie. Oh and I only like Taylor Swift's songs I'm not associated with her at all.

**Spoilers: **Post "God has Spoken"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Mom said we could just walk in," Gabby said as she and Matt walked up the front steps of her parents' house, each carrying a bundle of presents. "That is if we can open it," She added just as the door opened and she heard giggling behind the door.

"The door opened all by it's self," She walked into the house and took off her shoes. "It looks like nobody's here to open the presents Santa left at my house my mistake.

"PRESENTS!" Maria and Diego suddenly jumped from behind the door and examined the boxes.

"Come here!" Casey placed the presents on the floor and picked both children up and began tickling them enjoying their laughter.

"Auntie Gabby!" Maria and Diego squealed as Casey carried them into the living room.

"I don't know," Gabby smiled, "The tickle monster might come after me next."

It was then that Maria noticed the ring on Gabby's finger, "Pretty ring!" She smiled, "It looks like Mommies."

"No it doesn't," Diego chimed in next.

"Does it look like yours Mommy?" Maria asked as Casey placed both her and Diego on the ground.

"No it's a little bit different," Dani sent apologetic looks to both Gabby and Matt knowing that they might have wanted to wait before officially announcing their engagement.

"We were going to wait until after the presents were opened but..." Gabby took a breath before continuing, "Matt and I are engaged."

The adults all stood up to congratulate the couple.

"Uncle Matt," Diego pulled on his pant leg.

"Yeah buddy," Casey looked at the young boy.

"Does this mean you're really going to be my uncle?"

"Yep," Casey knelt down to the young boy's level, "I am, is that alright with you?"

"Uh-huh, you're almost as cool as Daddy,"

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," Casey stood up with the young boy in his arms.

"Okay kids," Now that everyone's here, Carla and Freddie can start handing out presents," Esmeralda settled on the couch next to her husband.

"I'll help," Diego scrambled off Matt's lap and onto the floor where he crawled under the tree and pushed all the presents behind him.

"Only a few at a time bud," Gabby who was sitting on the floor at Matt's legs gently pulled on his feet, "Let other people find presents."

"Okay," Diego sulked as he leaned into Gabby's body.

"TAYLOR SWIFT TICKETS!" Carla ripped open an envelope and screamed her voice echoing off the walls, "THANK YOU MOM AND DAD!" She ran to her parents and engulfed them into a gigantic hug.

"Who's Taylor Swift again?" Tim Dawson joked good-naturedly about his granddaughter's favourite singer.

"She's only the best singer EVER!"

"Okay Carla, Freddie chose that gift for you, you pick another gift for somebody else." Dani instructed her daughter.

Carla chose the present nearest to her and read the nametag. "This one's for you Diego," She told her younger brother, "It's from Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt."

Diego tore through the tissue paper of the bag and pulled out the folded t-shirt, "S-T-A-T-I-O-N F-I-F-T-Y –O-N-E." Diego sounded out every letter of the small writing.

"That's where Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt work," Antonio told his son, "I think it's one of the shirts Uncle Matt always wears, turn it over."

"Truck!" Diego easily recognized the word in bold white letters, "That's the team you work on, he turned to Matt, "You said it was better then Squad, but Mr. Severide said you were wrong." He retold of his chat with Squad Lieutenant Kelly Severide.

"Yeah well you don't listen to him," Matt ruffled the young boys dark hair.

"Matt!" Gabby hit his leg.

"I want to wear this right now!" Diego ran out of the room and returned seconds later wearing the t-shirt Matt had gotten him.

"Thank you Uncle Matt!" Diego hugged his soon to be Uncle.

"What about me?" Gabby turned around playfully pouting.

"And you!" Diego sat in her lap and hugged her neck.

"Better," Gabby kissed his cheek now go find a present for Freddie or Maria," She instructed.

"Okay," Diego crawled towards a large present and said "Maria this one's for you. It's from Santa!"

"Yay!" Maria ran towards the present and tore the packaging off. "Look! Look!

Santa got me a dress-up set!"

"Well wasn't that nice of him, that's just what you wanted," Esmeralda said, "You must have been a very good girl this year."

"I was!" Maria nodded her head with excitement.

"Here sweetheart lets find something for Freddie to open," Gabby sat on her knees as she looked through the presents.

"Who's that one for" Maria noticed a green garbage bag, one that Matt had been carrying against a corner.

"Lets see," Dawson stood up, "It's for Freddie," She said, "Freddie do you want to open this one."

"It's for me?" The twelve year old looked somewhat confused, "I didn't ask for anything that big."

"Santa knows you better then you think," Gabby spoke as Freddie walked towards the present and opened it.

"A skate board?" Diego looked in amazement at the new skateboard and helmet, "This is so cool!"

"Oh that's awesome!" The new skateboard also amazed Carla and Diego.

"I want one!" Diego suddenly announced to no adult's surprise, he wanted everything his older brother had.

"Maybe when you're older," Antonio told his son as Freddie had already retrieved a present from under the tree and handed it to Matt.

"Who's it from Uncle Matt?" Carla asked,

"Aunt Gabby," Matt opened the bag and pulled out a Chicago Bulls ticket holder, "Gabby you didn't have to get me these," He held two courtside seats to a Bull's game

Two hours later all of the presents had been opened and the living room was relatively cleaned up.

"Mom, Dad can I go outside and ride my new skateboard," Freddie asked as he put the last piece of wrapping paper in a garbage bag.

"What are you going to do to help with dinner?" Dani asked. She and Antonio liked to have their children help out with work around the house and making dinner. Antonio's parents were also in agreement to this as that had been the way they had raised Antonio and Gabby.

"I'll set the table," Freddie said.

"I'll make the name cards, help Mom make the mashed potato's and help Grandma with the turkey," Carla said next, "Can I go and watch my DVD?" She asked holding up her favourite movie The Hunger Games.

"Yes and yes," Antonio gave both of his eldest children permission as they scurried out of the living room with their Christmas present. "Now as for the two of you," Antonio spoke to Diego and Maria, "You are going to help me make the stuffing."

"I'll help you guys too," Matt said, he was sitting against the wall playing Barbie with Maria.

"Okay but I'm still doing your make-up later," Maria took Matt's hand and stood up.

"Okay," Matt smiled as he let the four year old lead him into the kitchen, "Are you going to make Auntie Gabby look beautiful too?" He smirked as Gabby followed them into the kitchen laughing.

"Good idea!" Maria beamed, "Auntie Gabby wear's make-up anyways, she's a girl."

Antonio chuckled, "Yeah I think that's why Uncle Matt likes her."

"No it's because she's pretty," Maria didn't understand her father's hidden meaning.

"And you know what," Gabby set Maria on the counter, "Girls can like other girls and boys can like other boys."

"Yeah they can," Antonio knew his sister's best friend was a lesbian.

Walking into the kitchen and hearing her children speak Esmeralda had a thought, "Gabriella have you told Leslie about your engagement yet? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know.

"No, I haven't," Gabby, said, "I might wait until we're make at work." Leslie Shay, her best friend was roommates with Squad Lieutenant Kelly Severide who Matt had a complicated relationship with. They used to be best friends but after a fellow fire fighters death had drifted apart. Gabby was not sure if Matt wanted to tell Severide or even if he wanted Severide to know yet.

"You kidding? Shay'd be furious if you waited until Saturday," Matt was silently telling her that it was okay and that Shay could tell Severide.

"Okay," Gabby walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Did you have a nice nap honey?" Esmeralda asked her daughter as Gabby walked into the kitchen around one o'clock.

Gabby blushed, "Yeah sorry about that Mom, I was talking to Shay and then Ana, then Chloe called and I was just going to close my eyes for a minute.

"You do realize all of Chicago knows you're engaged now right?" Antonio commented on the fact that his older cousin Ana was a professional gossiper, or at least that's what he called her.

"So Mom what can I do?" Gabby ignored her older brothers comments.

"Well you help me with the turkey," Esmeralda told her, "Or you could start preparing more stuffing that doesn't go into the turkey."

"Whatever you need."

"Actually you know what would be great," Esmeralda clapped her hands together, "You could make desert, I was going to ask you last night but…"

"Yeah sure," Gabby smiled, "What kind of pie do you want me to make?"

"Cherry," Antonio quipped.

"Just for that I'm not making cherry."

"You know what now that I think about I don't have the ingredients you'll need."

'That's no problem I have lots at my house, I'll go there and make it then bring it back in time for dinner, is that okay."

"Or you know you could just find a store that's open an buy one." Antonio offered is opinion.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing?" Dawson asked, she was somewhere between annoyed an amused.

"No, not really," Antonio smirked, "Unless you want me to play Barbie dolls or-"

"Daddy can I go skating outside?" Diego walked into he kitchen.

"Or skating," Gabby repeated her nephew's words as she walked to the balcony entrance and stepped outside.

"Matt, I'm going home to make a pie for desert!" She called over to where Matt was having a snowball fight with her father, sister in-law and the twins.

"Time-out!" He called as he jogged over to the porch, "Sorry I didn't hear all of that," He admitted.

"My Mom doesn't have all the ingredients to make a pie so I'm going home to make one and then bring it back in time for desert."

"Why do we need desert when you're already so sweet?" He kissed her.

Gabby blushed, "Ha-ha," She ruffled his hair, which was covered in snow, "I knew I should have gotten you a hat for Christmas."

"Ha-ha, it just so happens I forgot my hat at your place, actually you know what I'll come with you, I need to get changed I'm covered in snow."

"Yeah you are," Gabby agreed, "You really should have stayed inside."

Matt shrugged his shoulders "It's alright I mean I have mitts and a coat.'

"Yeah but your ears look like apples there so red and your pants look white."

"True," Matt walked inside with her.

"Uncle Matt isn't wearing his snow pants why do I have to wear mine!" Maria, who was obviously in another argument on proper winter attire pointed towards Casey's snow covered jeans.

"Yeah but I'm wet so I need to go home to get changed." Casey thought quickly on his feet, "When I come back though I'll bring my snow pants for sure."

"You promise?" Maria held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise," Casey smiled.

"Okay," Maria seemed satisfied with the answer and walked into the coatroom to get on her winter clothes.

* * *

"No, no stay away from the flour," Gabby dramatically moved the flour away as soon as Matt walked within arms reach of the kitchen.

"Why not?" Casey played along as he tried to reach for it.

"Because the last time you tried to use the flour you ended up making my kitchen a nightmare to clean."

"Really?" Casey raised an eyebrow, "Because if I remember correctly you were the one who poured flour on me."

Gabby licked her lips, "Yeah but you dumped it in the first place."

"So that makes me guilty?" Casey tried and failed to figure out her logic as she again licked her lips; and although he was almost positive she was doing it without knowing she was it still made him want to kiss her so that's what he did.

Gabby groaned as Matt kissed her and ran her hands over her body. "Matt," She hated herself for what she had to do, "I really need to finish making this, it's already almost two o'clock."

"Do you have to make it?" Casey offered her a boyish grin as he put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I do," Gabby kissed him before returning back to her baking.

* * *

"Grandpa, Dad, Maria, Carla, me, Grandma, Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt, Mom and Diego," Freddie counted out the seats at the living room table as he placed the name cards at everyone's spot.

"Looks good," Dani walked into the living room, "Are you sure you want to sit beside Carla? Will you guys be able to sit together nicely? She knew although Freddie and Carla usually got along they sometimes got into heated arguments that often led to physical violence and name-calling.

"I think so," Freddie sounded confident, "Carla knew where I was placing everyone, she didn't say anything, if you want though I could move people."

"We'll see how it works out, but if you two start arguing you might be moved."

"Okay," Freddie seemed to think that rule was fair.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **What do you think of the family dynamic in the Dawson family? How about Antonio? Is there anything you want to see? Please tell me in your review and vote in my poll! :)


	10. Secrets

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who took the time to vote in my poll, it is now closed. The Valentines Day chapter is probably going to be chapter fifteen and sixteen. Since I like to see what you guys think I have a new poll up. This is a question that has been haunting me throughout this story and I know some of you have been asking as well. So if you're curious (you know you are) go and take a look at the poll and voice your opinion on the question.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **One Minute, Leaving the Station, It Ain't Easy and God Has Spoken

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Secrets**

Gabby was laying upside down on the couch, the palms of her hands touching the floor as she watched TV in Spanish.

Walking past her Matt couldn't resist the urge to tickle her bare stomach causing her to laugh and loose her balance she retrieved it quickly though flipped over back onto her feet.

"Okay, I didn't know you could do that," Casey stared in amazement.

"I was in competitive gymnastics for thirteen years," Gabby explained.

"Why I'm I just finding out about this now?"

"I don't know," Gabby shrugged her shoulders and joined him on the couch, "I thought you did."

"What else are you hiding from me?"

Dawson flipped off the TV, "I can speak fluent Spanish, some Italian and a little French."

"That I did know."

"My Mom's family is from Spain, where I've also been."

"Knew that."

"I love running."

"Yeah you run in 10K Marathons."

Dawson sighed, "Well, what don't you know?"

Casey laughed, I don't know."

"Right," Dawson sighed, "That sounded better in my head."

"It's okay," Casey wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "So, do you want to help me move my stuff in or are you just going to stay here and keep looking sexy."

Dawson dramatically rolled her eyes, "How much stuff do you own? We've been moving boxes since Wednesday."

"You think I have a lot of stuff? Have you seen you closet?"

"Shut up," Gabby playfully shoved him as she stood up. "Let's go get the rest of the boxes out of your car before it gets any colder outside. She put on her winter jacket and hat and mitts.

Two hours later Gaby stared at the only box still left in my living room. It was the only one that had a lid and Matt had asked her not to touch it. She wanted to respect is right to privacy but if they were going to be getting married she needed to know more about his family then he was willing to share with her. So she walked towards the box and opened up the lid the box had only five things a family picture, two newspaper articles, a pocketknife and a key.

"Dawson!" Casey stood furiously at the door as he put the apartment key he had copied and the original on a marble table, "I asked you not to touch that."

"Matt-" Gabby tried to explain.

"I just-I'll see you later," And with that he left and was out the door.

Dawson ran her hands over her face. Maybe they were rushing into things? Or maybe they weren't meant for each other? She didn't know but she knew she needed to talk to someone who would so she picked up her cell phone and called Leslie Shay.

* * *

As Dawson explained to Shay what had happened and what she was feeling she just listened.

"I've always that you and Casey had a thing for each other but to be honest I thought you were joking when you told me about your engagement."

"Yeah I know it was fast, I do but when he asked me it just felt right to say yes."

"Do you regret it?" Shay asked gently.

"Do I regret agreeing to Marry Matt Casey?" Dawson stared at her; they both knew the answer to that question. Dawson had been in love with Casey ever since she got to Firehouse fifty-one.

"I don't know what to say Gab's," Leslie gently patted her hands; "I wish I did but ultimately its up to you. If you don't think you're ready to marry him then don't, you have to ask yourself are secrets really worth it?"

"It's not just that it's ever since I've know him he's hardly talked about his family. I mean I know he's trying to reconnect with his sister but that isn't going so well. He won't tell me why he has to. It's funny though because my parents both thought he was from a close family as well when they saw for comfortable he was at Christmas, he's weird like that, it's like he is from a close family.

"He's never talked much about his family though you knew that before," Shay gently reminded her, "Why is it so important now?"

"It was important before to but now…I don't know I want to know my future husband isn't some murder who changed his name or something."

"Gabby there's no way-"

"I know its crazy Leslie and I know I should trust him but I just-I need to know what's bothering him so much. When I asked him about what he was doing for Christmas….I don't know how to explain it I just know he's hurting and that makes me hurt too."

"Maybe you should tell that to him."

"No, I've tried calling him, he's not picking up, and wherever he is he doesn't want me to find him. He'll probably never talk to me again."

"Oh I think he will. You two have chemistry I've seen it, they way he looked at you; I could tell me like you even while he was with Hallie."

"Hallie!" Hearing Matt's ex-fiancé's name gave her an idea and she stood up.

"Gabby you don't think he'd be with her do you?" Shay asked shocked, "That's not what I meant."

"No, I know," Gabby reassured her, "It's just Hallie's know him for eight year if anybody knows where he'd be it'd be her."

"Yeah but do you really think she'd tell you," Shay raised her eyebrows.

"She will. "Thanks for listening," She gave her best friend a hug before leaving her apartment.

"You can come down now," Shay called up the stairs to her roommate Kelly Severide.

As Gabby scrolled through her contact lists she found the one she was looking for, Hallie's cell phone number, the other woman had wanted her to have it just in case something happened to Matt on the job and she needed to be contacted. She had no need to have her number now but as she pressed the number and pressed the phone to her ear she was glad she still had it.

"Hello?" Hallie's voice came on after a few minutes.

"Hey Hallie its Gabby Dawson." She said nervously.

"Gabby, everything alright? Is it Matt?"

"Kind of yeah," Gabby sighed, "I asked him a few to many questions about his family and he got pretty upset. I've tried calling him, I went to his town house, I've looked everywhere I can think of, all I want to do is apologize. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I know of Matt told you anything it would have been in confidence but I love him and I just want to apologize, do you think you'd have any ideas of where he could be?"

Hallie sighed, she knew what had happened to Casey's family and she knew where he would probably be. She did not know whether she wanted to tell Gabby or not. It wasn't that she disliked the other woman it was that she had a connection with Matt that she longed to have. Finally though she gave in, if Matt had hurting somebody needed to be there to comfort him, even if it wasn't her. "Yeah I think I know…"

Casey was right where Hallie had said he'd be. He was sitting in front of a grave stone knees to his chin broke Gabby's heart into a million pieces; Hallie didn't give her all the information but she had given just enough to give Gabby an idea of what had happened.

Placing her flowers next to Matt's Gabby sat down next to him in silence.

Casey didn't speak for a while and when he finally did his voice was low and cracked, "How did you know I'd be here."

"Hallie told me you might be here."

"She was right." Casey didn't say anything else.

"I want you to know I'm truly sorry about the box, I know I shouldn't have opened it. The thing is though I can see you're hurting and it kills me not to know why, I want to know so I can help you, so I can fix it. If you're not ready though I understand and if you want me to go just say the word."

For the first time since she'd been there Casey turned to face her his face stained with dry tears, "My mother-" He chocked out as he tried not to cry, "My mother killed my father when I was seventeen."

"Oh Matt. I'm so sorry," She placed her head on his shoulder and an arm around his back.

"That's why she's in jail, that's what she did. I forgave her but my older sister Kristie, she never has, and she probably never will. Those things in that box, newspaper clippings of the event, a key to a safety deposit box that I've never touched and a pocket knife my Dad left for me."

"When we get home," _That is if you still want to live with me_." Dawson thought, "We'll find a special place for those things."

Casey didn't say a word.

Dawson's heart dropped and her throat tightened, "You do still want to live with me right?" She somehow managed.

Casey looked at her, "Of course I do," He reassured her squeezing her hand, "Sometimes I just need some thinking time."

"Do you still want to be alone or do you want me to stay?"

"You go home, I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Dawson kept her promise and stood up to leave.

* * *

The apartment smelt delicious as Matt walked into it. He had stayed at the cemetery for about half an hour after Gabby had left.

"What are you cooking?" Matt walked into the kitchen rubbing his hands to make them warm-up.

"Beef and vegetable stew, I figured you'd be cold when you got back."

Matt responded by placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"Geez," Gabby jumped as his cold hand touched her skin. "You are cold."

"Yeah I am. So do you need any help with anything?"

"Are you going to do something anyways?" Gabby eyed him.

"Of course," He kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Well if you want to can try some of the soup," She offered.

"You know," Matt, grinned as he gladly let her, "If I'm going to be your taste tester I should get paid shouldn't I?"

"Maybe a little later," Gabby pulls him into a romantic kiss.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? What was your favourite part? Please review and vote in my poll.

**TBC**


	11. Planning

**A\N: **Okay so, I was going to wait a few days before I posted this chapter but I couldn't wait anymore. That being said chapter twelve will hopefully be up (If I get a chance to write it) on Sunday at the earliest. I'm glad to see some people have already voted in my poll and I'm interested to see we appear to be on the same page. Hope more people, despite what your opinion is vote, remember the answer with the most votes wins.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Planning**

December had come and gone and it was now the middle of January. Shay had recovered from her injuries and had been welcomed back to the station with a party on January 7th. As for Dawson and Casey's engagement the day they returned to work they went to Chief Boden to tell him and he agreed to let them both stay on the same shift if they promised to be professional at work, which they both agreed to. The rest of the shift members (not including Shay and Severide) had found out in different ways and at different times, if they asked, like Herman then they were told neither Casey nor Dawson was keeping it a secret.

"So I saw this really cute wedding dress on the weekend and…" Shay began as she and Dawson restocked the truck.

"We haven't even set a date yet!" Gabby rolled her eyes, "We haven't even talked about it actually."

"To busy eh?"

"Shut up," Dawson playfully threw a bandage wrap at her.

"Well, you should start planning soon, you know all the good places go fast."

"Yeah I know, I'm thinking maybe next spring or summer but I'm not sure what Matt want's.

"Only way to find out is to ask him, I mean he is the one who started all this when he proposed," Shay reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Dawson nodded her head, "Maybe we're rushing into things, I mean we were only dating a month before we were engaged."

Shay sighed, "I thought we went over this already, it doesn't matter as long as you and Matt are both ready. Really though it's not a month you to have been having eye sex for almost five years."

"Leslie!" Dawson flushed red, "I don't want the whole station to know."

"Oh trust me everyone knows."

"You know what lets just get this done before our shift is over," Dawson said.

"Hey," Casey approached the ambulance, "Mind if I steal Gabby?" He inquired.

"Just make sure she comes back in one piece," Shay playfully warned.

"Will do," Casey offered Dawson his hand as she jumped out of the ambulance and followed him into the hallway. "Something came up so I'm going to be home a little late after shift today."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah just have something I have to take care of, nothing for you to worry about."

Dawson didn't look convinced, "Matt if it's something that's going to get you into trouble…"

"Just meeting up with a friend," Casey assured her. He wasn't lying, Antonio had texted him and asked him to come to the station so they could discuss the surprise party they were planning for Dawson's birthday on January 22nd.

"Alright," Dawson walked back into the garage.

* * *

Walking into the 4th District Chicago Police Department Casey approached the front desk and waited for the young uniformed officer to notice him.

"How can I help you Sir?" The uniformed officer looked up after a couple of minutes.

"I'm here to see Senior Detective Antonio Dawson in the Homicide Division."

The officer typed in what Casey assumed to be a visitor log and placed a visitors pass on the counter. "It's the third floor and then turn right," The officer instructed as he picked up his phone, "I'll call Homicide and let them know you're on your way up."

"Thank you," Casey clipped the visitor pass to his shirt and proceeded to the stairs where he jogged up to the third floor and then turned right. Just as he had suspected the Homicide division was a buzz with activity and Casey was just about to stop a plan-clothed detective and ask for help when he spotted Antonio across the room. He was sitting on the edge of a desk munching on an apple and chatting away with another plan clothed detective.

"Matt," Antonio smiled as Casey walked closer, "You must have super powers, I just got off the phone with the main desk," He chuckled, "Liam, this is Matt he's Gabby's fiancé, Matt this is my partner Liam Growling."

The two men shook hands.

"So I guess cops don't really eat donuts," Casey smirked as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Liam does," Antonio poked fun at his partner.

"He's funny," Liam smirked, "You a EMT too?" He asked Casey.

"Fire fighter actually," Casey corrected.

"And I was just starting to like you too. Antonio why are you francizing with the enemy?"

"Would you shut up, before I shoot you? You're making a fool of yourself," Antonio rolled his eyes as he sat down at his desk and pulled up a calendar on his computer. "Gabby's birthday is on January 22nd; that's a Tuesday. So we could have it either the weekend before or after. I'm not working on Saturday or Sunday that week, so that would work best for me, I can swing something though if needed.

"We work Friday, but we're off Saturday and Sunday."

"Perfect," Antonio smiled, "How about Saturday? How's that?"

"That sounds good, where were you thinking of having it?"

"Don't know, we could use my house….or…."

"How about my place?" Ryan piped up, "She knows Colleen and Jackie's at a sleepover that weekend."

"You sure? You're not gonna know a whole lot of people."

"Of course," Liam said, "I'll call Colleen though just to be sure." He walked away from Antonio and Matt.

"So what about the guests?"

"I talked to Leslie Shay and she said she'd call up some of their friends and see if they want to come. Other then that it'll just be us, your family and the guys from the station."

"I was thinking," Antonio tapped his fingers on the desk, "We should as everyone to bring something,"

"Sorry guys, Colleen said she's planning a dinner on the town for us that night."

"So it's either my place or Gabby's, I'm thinking mine because Gabby's is small, you can't fit a lot of people there."

"Okay," Matt agreed.

"So now that that's all settled-"

"Dawson! Growling! A tall older looking man with glasses walked out of an office to the left of the room. He quickly approached the pair of opposite facing desks, "You got a body drop," He placed a piece of paper in on Antonio's desk and then turned to Casey.

"Can I help you with something son?" The older man asked, he wasn't intimidating; Casey though took a cue from Antonio and allowed him to speak on his behalf.

"Sorry Sir, he's with me. He's my kid sisters fiancé and we were trying to decide on plans for her surprise birthday party."

"Ah, I see," The Captain looked Casey up and down, "Are you treating Gabriella good?"

It took Casey a few seconds to remember that Gabby and Antonio's father was a decorated and honored police officer who was now deputy chief. "Yes Sir I am," Casey responded.

"You keep an eye on him Antonio," The man patted Antonio's shoulder and then left.

"My old man trained him," Antonio explained as he strapped his gun to his belt and grabbed his coat, "He's know Gabby and I since we were little."

"Ah," Casey followed him and Liam to the elevator, "Anyone else I need to be worried about?" He asked.

"Just every cop in the city," Antonio smirked as he and Liam stepped into the elevator, "Most importantly me."

Casey watched as the elevator door closed and then turned to the stairs.

* * *

"What about that one?" Dani pointed to a sleeveless dress with golden seam.

"I don't know Dani," Dawson had flipped through the pages, "I have no idea what I want."

"Are you okay? Dani asked her sister in-law, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm just, I think Matt and I might have rushed into the whole engagement thing.

"Oh," Dani drew out a deep breath, "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, I know I love Matt and I know he loves me but….I don't know…. there's just something keeping us apart…."

"I could just be nerves."

"I don't know it's like….I don't know how to describe it."

"It's probably nerves," Dani reassured her, "But if you think you are rushing into things you should talk to Matt."

"Yeah I know but he's so busy and stressed out-"

"You're worried he's not sure," Dani concluded, "That's what's bothering you."

Dawson didn't have time to finish as Casey walked into the apartment, "Hey Dani," He smiled as he put his keys on the marble table, "I'm not interrupting anything I'm I?"

"No, I was just bringing a few magazines over to Gabby, nothing to special." Dani stood up, "I should get going anyways, I need to get home before the kids do."

"These the magazines?" Casey walked over to the table and picked up the last magazine Gabby and Dani had been looking at.

"Yeah," Dawson sighed as she studied Casey's face, she was looking for any kind of reaction.

You know, Hallie and I we never actually set a date, she was always to busy," Matt sat down beside Gabby as he started looking through the magazine.

"Oh…I didn't know that,"

"Yeah, sometimes I felt like I was more interested in planning the wedding then she was."

Dawson didn't know how to respond.

"You're okay with all of this right? I know the proposal was a big surprise but I've been in love with you for so long, it just felt right."

In that one sentence Gabby found the answer she had been searching for. "Yeah, I'm okay," She smiled, "You know I always imagined myself getting married in my parents backyard in the summer," Now that she was sure Casey was ready to marry her she was allowing herself think about it.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," Matt kissed her, "When we're you thinking? This summer? Next summer?"

Dawson bit her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous or unsure, "When do you want to get married?"

"If I had it my way, this summer," Casey admitted.

"Okay, how about July."

"Sounds good."

"Now…. how about Hawaii for the honeymoon?"

"Perfect."

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N: **So what do you think? Are they getting married to soon? Did you like the interaction between Dawson and Shay and Dawson and Dani? What about Antonio? Please review vote in my poll. Also, I love to hear ideas so if you have any send me a PM.


	12. Extra Curricular Activities

**A\N: **Okay so I know I said I wouldn't update until Sunday but I just can't stop writing chapters, I just love writing Dawson\Casey romance. Oh and I don't speak Spanish so I used Google Translate for the Spanish in this chapter, I'm sorry if it's not correct. If someone speaks and writes fluent Spanish and would like to translate for me that would be okay as well since I'll be using Spanish in more chapters of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Disney, Toys 'R' Us or FC Barcelona.

**Spoilers: **"Under the Knife"

* * *

**Extra Curricular Activities **

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Matt stirred his coffee as Gabby walked into the kitchen; still wearing one of his t-shirts she had gone to sleep in the previous night.

"Good Morning," Gabby yawned as she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Casey at the kitchen table.

"Happy Birthday," He kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah twenty-eight, I'm almost as old as you," She teased.

"Ha-ha, and for your information I'm not that old."

"Yeah just thirty-two, no biggie Grandpa." She stuck out her tongue.

"Okay that's it!" He began tickling her,

"Okay, okay!" She caved, "I take it back you're not that old!"

Matt stopped tickling her and watched her drink her coffee. He could not believe how insanely beautiful she was and how breathtakingly sexy she looked in his t-shirt.

"You know," He thought about it, "You should where my t-shirts more often."

"Yeah go like this to work?" She played along, "I'll do that the day you agree to wear a article of my clothing to work," She winked.

"Right so what do you want to do today?"

'Well I could teach you more Spanish, I mean one sentence isn't a lot," She referenced a situation they had encountered a few weeks previous.

"Yeah," Matt ran his fingers through her silk like hair. "You could…or we could do some other things."

"Yeah, like what?" she spoke with a high-pitched voice as they kissed.

"I can think of a few things," Matt responded in a husky voice.

"Yeah like what," Gabby whispered as she wrapped her arms his neck.

"It depends for flexible you are," He stood up pulling her with him. "I don't think that's going to be a problem though," He kissed her pushing her back into the counter.

"No, that won't be a problem," Gabby responded as she lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and her legs around his waist.

Gabby groaned as she buried her head into Matt's bare chest. Her cell phone was buzzing and vibrating on the bedside table but she was too comfortable to get it.

"Babe," Matt mumbled sleepily into her hair, "It might be work?"

"You'd know first," Gabby responded but never the less she answered the phone on its last ring.

"Gabby," She answered.

"Hey," Dani's vice filled her ear, "I didn't wake you up did I?" She inquired.

"No, no just having a little nap. What's up?"

"I was thinking of taking Maria to the mall later and I was wondering if you wanted to come along; there's a really great wedding dress store. You don't have to though, I know it's your birthday but I just wanted to ask."

"No, no shopping sounds good," Gabby agreed, "What time?"

"Around twelve okay? In front of Macy's?"

"Sure," Gabby knew actually where Dani wanted to meet, "Is this a girl's day or should I drag Matt along too?"

"Sure why not," Dani laughed, "But he can't come wedding dress shopping with us, it's bad luck."

"That's fine," Gabby watched, as Matt got dressed.

"Oh and happy birthday," Dani added.

"Thanks, we'll see you guys at twelve," She ended the call.

"So, I guess we're going shopping?" Casey returned to the bed fully dressed in a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Yeah, wedding dress shopping actually but you can't come," She ran her hands down the length of his t-shirt.

"So if I can't come then I am I coming?" Matt asked a perplexed look on his face.

"No, you can come look at other things with us but when we go look at wedding dresses you'll have to make yourself scarce.

"Okay, I'll leave you there and come home," He joked.

"No not like that- go to a hard where store or some other store."

"Uh-huh, pick the most stereotypical men's stores," Matt rolled his eyes, "You know I thought you knew better then to do that."

"Yeah, yeah," Gabby pulled his t-shirt over his head and trailed kisses down his chest.

* * *

"You be good for Uncle Matt okay Maria, I don't want you running off alright?"

"Okay Mommy," Maria nodded her head as she took hold of Matt's hand. "I promise."

"Good," Dani kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you're alright watching her Matt, she could always come with us?"

"No, no you guys go take your time, we'll be fine, right Maria?"

"Uh-huh," Maria nodded her head as she turned to the wedding dress shop that also happened to have flower girl dresses, "Ooh!" She ran towards the window and placed her nose on it, "Mommy! Mommy I like this one!" She jumped up and down and pointed to a pink frilly dress.

"Maria," Dani approached her daughter, "Please don't run away like that, remember what happens when you take off?"

"Yes Mommy," Maria said, "But it's so prettyful. I want it!"

"You know that's a very pretty flower girl dress," Gabby commented.

"Mommy saied I can't ask you. But I really, really want to!"

"Well," Gabby looked at Dani who mouth 'sorry' "I'll tell you what, you can be the flower girl and Diego can be the ring bearer."

"What about Mommy?"

"Well," Gabby stood up, "Mommy and Carla are going to be bridesmaids."

"What about Daddy and Freddie."

Matt hadn't talked about who he wanted his groomsmen to be and Gabby didn't want to ask especially not here.

"How about we go let Mommy and Auntie Gabby go shopping now, okay sweetie," Matt offered Maria his hand, "We can go do a little shopping of our own."

"I want to go to Toy's R US," Maria took Matt's hand, "It's the bestest toy store."

"Okay then we'll go there," Matt said, he remembered seeing the toy store on the directory, "Text we when you're done and we'll pick a place to meet," He told Gabby, "And take your time alright I'm fine hanging out with Maria," He kissed her.

"I know," Gabby caressed his cheek as she turned and walked into the wedding dress shop with Dani.

"Hello," An older looking clerk greeted as she and Dani walked into the store, "Do you need help with anything."

"No but thank you," Gabby responded politely as she began browsing the dresses. "There are so many, this is going to take a long time."

"All you need to do is start with the design, like the type you want," Dani spike as Gabby's gaze drifted to a dress she saw and liked.

"I like that one," She pointed to long white dress with riffles and layers completed with a black satin sash tied around the middle that flowed down the dress. "Do you have any of those?" She asked the clerk.

"No, but we're getting a new shipment in a few weeks. If you give me your name and number I can call you when the new shipment is in.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Gabby accepted the offer and followed the clerk to the counter.

* * *

"Dawson, what's the big deal!" Shay wondered why her best friend as looking around to make sure no one was approaching, "Where at the back of the station in the hallway! No one's going to hear us. Now, why did you bring me here again?"

"I wanted to show you this," She pulled up the picture she had taken of the wedding dress she had seen the previous day, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, did you try it on?"

"No, they didn't have anymore in stock but they will in a few weeks."

"I think it'll look great on you!" Shay smiled.

"Yeah, I really like it." Dawson put her phone back in her pocket, "There's something else I wanted to ask you too, would you be my maid of honor?"

Shay's eyes widening and her lips formed into a smile, "I'd love too!" She hugged her friend. "Does this mean you and Casey have picked a date?

"June 15th; we just set the date last night though so don't tell people just yet. We want to tell my parents first then start working on the guest list."

"Your families going to take up half the list," She joked as they walked down the hallway.

"You guys gossiping?" Otis joked as he passed them.

"Oh yeah, we were talking about you," Shay quipped back.

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61…"

* * *

"It's fine Matt," Gabby insisted the bruise she had gotten from slipping on some ice and fallen down a set of stairs was not bad.

"Gabby, your shoulder is blue and I know you're in pain," He stated firmly as he offered her the ice pack once again.

"It's fine," Gabby repeated but this time she accepted the ice pack and placed it on her shoulder, "Did anybody ever tell you you're a little to protective."

"Just you," Matt kissed her in response as he sat beside her on the couch, "I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Gabby noted the serious expression on his face.

"It's about the wedding, or about the wedding party. I don't want you to take this the wrong way or get upset or-"

"Matt," Gabby knew where he was going, "You can choose whoever you want to be your best man and whoever you want your groomsmen to be."

Matt still seemed tense, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Gabby stated again, "Antonio won't be upset, he doesn't like weddings that much anyways, he's been in more wedding parties to count; that being said though he'd be honored if you did include him."

"I will and Freddie too," Matt stood up, "I just have someone else in mind…"

"Shay's my maid of honor," Dawson spoke as if she was reading Casey's mind. "I think Severide would be a perfect choice."

* * *

"Okay Matt, what's going on?" Gabby asked on Saturday as they were forced to park on the side of the road and walk across the grass to get to Antonio's house.

"Maybe one of his neighbours is having a party," Casey wrapped his arm around her.

"It seems a little quiet for a party,"

"Well that's good isn't it, didn't you say there were a lot of young families in the neighbourhood."

"Yeah I guess," Gabby couldn't put her finger on what it was actually but she knew something was definitely up.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped out of his or her hiding places as soon as Dani opened the front door.

"Oh my gosh!" She smiled brightly as she looked around the room and saw most of her family and friends.

"Oh and did I mention Carlotta is here too and she brought her new daughter with her." Antonio led his younger cousin to Gabriela.

"Carlotta!" Gabby shirked as she hugged her cousin who she hadn't seen since she was eighteen. "How are you?" She asked, "It's so good to see you."

"I'm good," Carlotta, responded with a think Spanish accent, "How are you."

"I'm good, I want you to meet my fiancée," Gabby turned around to see Matt had already found Severide and some of the other guys from the station. "Matt come over here!" Gabby called him over.

"Yeah sweetie," Matt walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is Carlotta, she's one of my cousin's from Spain, she's only a few months younger then I am."

"It's very nice to meet you," Matt shook the woman's hand, "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Yes, it is nice to meet you too," Carlotta smiled. "Su madre tiene Gracia, ¿te gustaría conocerla? She turned back to Gabby and spoke in Spanish.

"Sí," Gabby responded happily, "I'm going to go see her daughter," She translated for Matt before Carlotta pulled her away.

"I'm going to have to learn some more Spanish," Matt, scratched his head as he walked back over to Severide. He wasn't there for long though. Antonio had insisted that he meet their male cousins who Casey had lost count of after he had met over ten. They were all very nice but some of them, the ones that had traveled from Spain did not speak that much English and Casey's Spanish was very limited.

"Do you want to meet Matt," Gabby walked over to Matt, Antonio and her cousin's holding five-month-old Gracia.

"Hi sweetie," Matt tickled the babies stomach, "You must be jet-legged."

"Yeah, Carlotta said she's still adjusting to the time. Do you want to hold her?" She offered.

"Do you think Carlotta would mind?"

"No," Gabby shook her head, "But you can ask her if you want," She took his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey," Antonio smirked, "I had him first." He joked.

"No, I believe I did," Gabby led Matt away.

"Gabby parece realmente como Matt. ¿Cuándo usted dice que se va a casar?" A male cousin spoke as Gabby led Matt away.

"15 de junio," Antonio told his cousins when Gabby and Matt were getting married in Spanish.

"Este es el tío Matt. Es un bombero," Maria was speaking to another girl around her age as she approached Gabby and Matt.

"Well look at you speaking Spanish," Matt praised the young girl, "Now can you tell me what you said."

"I said you're a fire fighter!" Maria spoke proudly as she led the young girl away again.

"You're really going to have to teach me Spanish," He told Gabby as he continued to hold a now sleeping Gracia in his arms.

"Okay," Gabby replied, "But you know how to say hi and bye and the basics, what else do you want to know."

"I want to be able to tell your family how much I love you and how beautiful you are," Matt kissed her cheek.

"You can tell my Dad's side of the family that," Gabby sneakily grinned."

"Yeah, where are they?"

"Well, my father's an only child so only my Grandparents are here," Gabby told him.

"Tienes a dormir! Él va a hacer un gran padre de Gabby." Carlotta told Gabby as she saw her daughter asleep in Matt's arms.

Gabby blushed.

"Here," Matt gently handed Carlotta back her daughter.

"Thank you," Carlotta said, she then turned back to Gabby, "Probablemente debería llevarla de regreso al hotel y después de descansar un poco a mí mismo. Voy a visitar a mis padres en Nueva York el viernes, deberíamos reunirnos antes de esa fecha."

"Yeah we should," Gabby, agreed they should see each other again before she went to New York to visit her parents. "How long are you in the United States for?" She spoke in English.

"Until March when Jordi comes for vacation, but maybe until your wedding." Carlotta replied in English.

"I'd love that!" Gabby responded. "Write down your hotel information on my phone and we'll have lunch sometime before you go to New York," Gabby handed Carlotta her IPhone.

"Tú y Matt venga a visitarnos alguna vez. Podríamos ir de compras en Valencia, tal vez incluso tomar unas vacaciones de fin de semana a Madrid, tienen tiendas increíbles allí también. Y estoy seguro que Jordi le encantaría tener a Matt a un partido de fútbol. Él ama a un equipo local llamado FC Barcelona." Carlotta spoke as she typed in her hotel information.

"Yeah we should come and visit you in Barcelona," Gabby agreed, "I remember loving it when I was younger."

* * *

"Have I told you how sexy you sound when you speak Spanish?" Matt asked her as they walked into their apartment at eleven o'clock at night. The party had ended at ten but Gabby had insisted she and Matt stay and help Antonio and Dani clean up and get the kids to bed.

"No," Gabby put her coat in the closet "But I think now might be the time to teach you some Spanish," She slipped her arms around his waist "Quiero que me hagas el amor," She whispered seductively in his ear before walking towards their bedroom.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N:** Please review! :) :)

If would LOVE to talk to you about anything, especially Dawson and Casey please send me a PM or follow me on Twitter my handler is Justicerocks11


	13. Invitations and Shopping

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. You're amazing :) Okay so I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Coach

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Invitations and Shopping**

"Gab's it's nine o'clock in the morning on our day off," Matt yawned sleepily as he walked into the kitchen.

"I need to get these wedding invitations started, it's already February and some of these need to go to Spain, plus we need to leave enough time for everyone to reply." She said and Casey could see she had the invitations a bunch of address books, stamps and the guest list all spread out on the kitchen table.

"Okay," Matt poured each of them a cup of coffee when he saw the water in the kettle had boiled. "How can I help?"

Gabby licked her lips; she had not brought up the possibility of Matt's older sister and her family coming to the wedding.

"Honey," Matt sat beside her, "What's wrong?" He had known long before they started dating that when she got angry or nervous she either licked or pursed her lips together. However he had become more aware of it over the past few months.

"Do you want to invite your sister and her family to the wedding?"

"Uh-" Matt had thought about it but had pushed it to the back of his mind when he realized Kristie probably would not come.

"You know what," Gabby saw that he was uncomfortable with the topic, "Forget I even mentioned it."

"No, no," Matt patted her hand, "I'm glad you brought it up; it's just going to take some time to think about that's all."

"Take all the time you need," Gabby spoke gently.

"So what can I do?" Casey grabbed a few invitations.

"Well you can write all of these invitations out," Gabby handed him a typed list in English.

"You can write in Spanish too?" Matt watched as she wrote in an invitation.

"Yep, my Mom taught me when I was five," Gabby continued to write.

That gave Casey an idea, an idea he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before, "Instead of Hawaii, what would you think of going to Europe for our honeymoon?"

Gabby's eyes widened and her face formed into a banana shaped smile. "I'd love that! We could go to Spain and see my family and maybe go to Paris and Rome and-"

"Whatever you want," Matt silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you," Gabby spoke softly as their lips broke apart.

"I love you too sweetheart." Casey said as they both turned back to writing out their invitations.

"You know what," Matt pushed himself up, "I think I'm going to make us some breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

Gabby turned around in her chair, "The last time you made pancakes it didn't turn out very good."

"I can't be responsible for that, if you hadn't touched me it wouldn't have happened."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," I can't be responsible for anything I do when you're touching me," He winked.

"Uh-huh," Gabby blushed, "Just know any mess you make you're cleaning up."

"Yes Ma'am!" Matt mock saluted.

* * *

"Gabby that's absolutely gorgeous!" Shay beamed as she saw her best friend's wedding dress. "You look amazing!"

"Yeah Aunt Gabby you look great!" Carla agreed.

"You're so prettyful!" Maria offered her two cents as she smiled up at her aunt.

"Dani," Gabby turned to her sister in-law who, despite maybe her mother and Shay was the one person's opinion she valued most.

"That dress was made for you Gabby," Dani finally found her words.

"Yeah," Gabby looked at herself in the mirror.

"Gabby would I lie to you?" Shay asked seriously.

"No," Gabby shook her head, "You wouldn't."

"Right, then you should get it"

"I do love it." Gabby spoke more to herself, "Okay I'll get it," She decided as she walked back into the changing rooms.

"So I was thinking…" Gabby took out a folded magazine out of her purse as the group sat down for lunch at a restaurant in the mall. "That this could be the dress you and Carlotta wear Dani;" She showed her sister in-law a picture of a beautiful spaghetti strap dress with a black band around the waist. "And for you Carla," Gabby flipped the page, "How about this?" She showed the twelve year old a Junior Bridesmaid version of the other dress."

"Why do I have a different dress?" Carla wondered.

"It's not really a different dress it's just that the dress your Mom is going to wear it doesn't have any sizes that would fit you." Gabby explained the best she could.

"I can't wait until I'm older!" Carla sighed.

"Enjoy being young Carla," Shay offered some advice.

"Aunt Gabby what is Miss. Leslie going to wear?" Carla asked.

"Something purple, Kelly hates purple," Shay smirked.

Gabby chuckled, "You know now that you mention it I actually did like one purple dress…" Gabby reached for another magazine.

"Gab's I was only kidding,"

"Yeah I know but well just have a look at this," Gabby handed her the magazine.

"I love it!" Shay smiled. "I honestly love it, what store is it from?" She looked on the cover of the magazine.

"Well I was doing some research online and I found all of these dresses in stores in Manhattan and I was thinking we could go there one weekend, maybe in two weeks, you said that was okay with you guys right?" Gabby asked Dani.

"Yeah," Dani nodded her head.

"We're going to New York City!" Carla squealed with excitement, "This is so cool!"

"We're going there to get dresses first then we can look for other things," Dani told her daughter, "Just don't as me for anything from Coach."

"What's Coach?" Maria asked.

Carla stared opened mouthed at her younger sister and shook her head, "Those word's should be illegal.

"What did I do?" Maria began to get upset,

"Nothing sweetheart, Coach is just a really expensive brand of purses and other things. Your sister really wants one."

"No, I need one!"

"Well, save up your babysitting money," Dani said as their food arrived.

* * *

"Matt!" Gabby walked into their apartment around four o'clock carrying her wedding dress in a zipped up protected sleeved.

"In the kitchen!" Matt replied back. "Is that what I think it is?" He smiled as he saw what she was carrying.

"Maybe and did you get my text messages."

"Yep, just sending the email now. That didn't answer my question though," He smirked.

"Yes it is and no you can't see it." Gabby turned into their bedroom.

"Why not?" Matt teased her.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Gabby hung the dress in the very back of her closet, "Now let me see the email before you send it."

"What's this, you don't trust me!" Matt picked her up from behind and began tickling her.

"We both now your sense of direction sucks!" She wrestled with him as he lay on top of her on their bed, "I just want to make sure you don't send them to Timbuktu or something."

"Timbuktu, is that even a place?" He laughed.

"How I'm I supposed to know? Now can you please let me see the email?"

"Okay fine," Matt gave an overdramatic sigh as he stood up. "You win."

"Don't I always," Gabby winked as she walked past him.

"In those jeans you do," Matt whispered to himself as he watched her walk away.

"Cruz?" Gabby asked curiously, "What made you choose him?" When Gabby had decided she wanted her cousin Carlotta to be a bridesmaid they had an odd number of groomsmen.

"Yeah, I figured he speaks Spanish and we hang out sometimes." Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine Matt," Gabby soothed, she could tell he was tensing up, "I was just surprised, you can choose anyone you want." She skimmed through the email, "I'm impressed the directions and map are all right."

"And you had your doubts," Matt shook his head, "Shame on you."

"Yeah, yeah," Gabby scrolled through the rest of the letter, "Antonio said he'd pick the boys up from school one day and they'll go get their suits and everything, "It was nice of you to add Diego into this. They could have just bought him a suit, it doesn't need to be adjusted and changed."

"Yeah I know but I didn't want him to feel left out."

Gabby smiled, "The email looks good, should I send it?"

"Go ahead," Matt watched as she moved the cursor overtop of the send button and clicked it.

"Now, what do you feel like for dinner?" Gabby stood up just as the phone rang

_RING, RING, RING_

"Hello," Gabby answered.

"You must me Gabby," A female voice replied, "I'm Kristie, Matt's older sister. Is he their?"

"Yeah, yeah he's here," Gabby handed Matt the phone.

"Hi Kristie."

"Hi Matt," Kristie stumbled for words, "I know it's late notice but Violet's sixth birthday party and we were wondering if maybe you and Gabby wanted to come."

"That sounds fantastic! When is it?"

"Saturday afternoon around twelve, it'll just be me, Jim you a family that has a daughter Violet's. And you don't have to bring her anything; she'll just be happy you're coming.

"We'll be there. You know what, since I have you on the phone anyways Gabby and I are getting married in June, your invitation is in the mail but I was wondering if Violet wanted to be a flower girl?"

"Matt I-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, unless you're not."

"Yeah, no she'd love that."

"Great," Matt smiled, "Gabby's four year old niece Maria is going to be one as well. We'll have to arrange a time for everyone to meet."

"That would be great, and thanks Matt."

"Don't mention it, we'll see you Saturday."

"Yes I look forward to meeting Gabby." Kristie said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you first but-" Matt approached Gabby after he hung up the phone.

"About what? Violet being a flower girl? I think it's a great idea, I'm glad you and your sister are making some progress." She placed the palms of her hands on his chest and kissed him on the lips, "I knew you wanted to reconnect with her, I think it shows she wants to as well when she reaches out like that."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "I wrote an invitation out to them shortly after you left, then I walked to the mail box and mailed them,"

"Good boy." Gabby kissed his nose.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **What did you think? The pictures of Gabby's dress and the bridesmaid dresses are up on my profile :) If you like them you have to thank **GHJaSam4Ever **who is basically planning Matt and Gabby's fanfiction wedding for my story. It is seriously going to be epic! :)


	14. Valentine's Day

**A\N 1: **Okay so, I wasn't going to finish writing and posting this chapter until later next week (I was thinking Tuesday or Wednesday) but I can't stop thinking about Dawsey and how adorable they are together! It's been on my mind ALL week. So, I've been coming up with all kinds of ideas. As a result I decided to finish writing this chapter earlier then I had originally planned to so that I could write more chapters with all the ideas I have! This is the Valentine's Day chapter that has the winning idea from my 1st poll. I really hope everyone likes it and thank you to everyone who voted in my poll.

**A\N 2: **So I know I said that Casey and Dawson were only one year apart but I decided because of his children's ages (the twins, Carla and Freddie) that he should be a bit older. He's now four years older, which would make him thirty-two and Gabby twenty-eight. Another change I made is that since I have written Gabby and Antonio's family to be very close to their mother's Spanish background I thought they'd use the Spanish words for grandma, grandpa, aunt and uncle. So Grandpa in Spanish is: abuelo. The Spanish for Grandmother is: abuela. The Spanish for Aunt is Tía and the Spanish for Uncle is Tío.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or American Girl

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Valentines Day**

"Come on Matt. I know you're tying your skates slowly on purpose," Gabby had one skate pick in the ice while she waited impatiently for Matt to finish tying his skates.

"Maybe," Matt winked as he stood up and kissed her, "Have you ever tried skating in hockey skates?" He wondered as he noticed her used her pick to take off on the ice.

"Yes, once, it was a disaster," Gabby turned around so she could talk to him face to face.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"No way," Gabby shook her head.

"That's not fair now you me interested!" He whined, "I guess I'll just have to ask Antonio." He smirked, "I know he'll tell me."

"Evil," Gabby stuck out her tongue, "I was only seven and he was nine. My skates were too small and I wanted hockey skates. I borrowed my cousins while they came over and I forgot there wasn't a pick so I fell on my face and," Gabby moved her nose so it almost touched her eye, "I broke my nose; I've been able to do that ever since. "Have you ever used figure skates?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"Why think they're to feminine?"

"No." Matt shook his head, "I just don't want a broken nose or a black eye that's all."

"Uh-huh," Gabby skated away from him, although the rink was a little crowded he could still see her which allowed him to breathe easier; he had always been extra protective of her while at work and on calls but ever since they started dating he become worried about her when she was not with him.

"Hey slow poke," Gabby stopped inches away from him, "I thought you were supposed to be the fast skater."

"Yeah," Matt's mind drifted off to when he had first realized he was in love with Gabriella Dawson.

* * *

_It had been a normal day, they had a call and nothing out of the ordinary had happened at least until the end of shift._

_Casey had been checking his cell phone for messages when he saw Gabby holding onto a little girl while talking to her older brother and his family. As Casey watched Dawson interact with the young girl and the three other children he felt his heart skip a few beats. He had been certain for almost a year he had feelings for his bets friend that were anything but friendly. He had put them in the back of his mind though because he was in love with his long time girlfriend Hallie, at least he thought he was._

"_Have a good weekend Casey, see you on Monday," Dawson smiled as he walked past her._

_Casey spun on his heel and faced her, his heart melting when he saw her holding a little girl who could pass for her daughter, "You too," He approached her, "And who is this?" He asked the young girl._

"_Oh," Gabby smiled, "This is Antonio and Dani's youngest, I think you've met before right." She looked at her older brother and sister in-law. _

"_Yeah I think so," Casey shook both of their hands._

"_Hi," Maria reached her hands out to Matt._

"_Well aren't you a social little girl," Casey smiled as he played with her hands._

"_Oh yeah she's just like her father," Dani smiled. _

"_Can I hold her for a few minutes?"_

"_If you can get her away from Gabby," Antonio smirked, he knew how much his kid sister loved children._

_Gabby blushed and stared at her older brother, "Of course you can hold her," She handed the toddler to Casey, "Okay guys," She then turned her attention to the three older children "Mommy and Daddy have to go now, you'll see them tomorrow, say goodbye._

"_Bye, Bye," Maria attempted to wave to her parents as he older siblings hugged them._

"_Bye sweetheart," Dani kissed her head._

"_Bye princess," Antonio kissed her head as well, "It was nice seeing you again," He then patted Casey's shoulders, "You keep Gabby out of trouble alright."_

"_Always," Casey smiled as Gabby punched her brother in the shoulder._

_Around ten minutes later Hallie walked into the station and stopped in her tracks. Casey was sitting on the back of an ambulance with a very young girl on his lap. Three children were seated cross-legged in front of him and his co-worker Gabby was sitting beside him, a little too close for Hallie's liking. To Gabby's credit, and Hallie hated to admit sometimes that she did indeed like her, Gabby had been the first to notice her and took away the young child allowing Casey to stand up. She had then led the children out of the station and towards the parking lot._

"_I just came by the station to see if you wanted to grab some dinner before my night shift," Hallie crossed her arms, "I didn't know Gabby had any children."_

"_N__o_ those were her nieces and nephews. She's watching them for the weekend." Casey explained, "I was just telling them a few stories, you know, the two oldest wanted to know what it was like being a firefighter and the oldest girl asked if Gabby was a good EMT."

"_Ah," Hallie let out a sigh, "Why were you holding the younger one?"_

"_Oh Maria!" Casey's face lit up, "She got upset when Gabby tried to take her away from me. It wasn't doing any harm, I mean I didn't mind."_

"_Yeah you looked pretty happy with Gabby and the kids," Hallie's voice grew more angry and jealous by the minute._

"_Hallie," Casey took a deep breath, "Honey nothing is going on between Gabby and me. We're just friends, and yeah I love children, you know that, but I want them with you."_

"_I know you say that Matt; but you two just look so natural together, I mean it looked like a family moment."_

"_I promise you're the only one for me!" Casey kissed her but in is mind he was replying Hallie's comment over and over. It did seem effortless whenever he talked or was around Gabby. When they were together it seemed like nothing could come between them. When he was with Hallie it took a little bit of effort to make their relationship work, especially when she put her career first, Casey had always thought that relationships were supposed to be hard, something you had to work at. Now, as he thought about what it would be like to kiss Gabby and make love to her he was starting to come to terms with his love for Gabriella Dawson. _

_For the next four months Casey finally came to terms with his feelings for Dawson, every day they were together he grew surer of the fact he was in love with her. This scared him and he wondered if he was in love with both Hallie and Dawson or not? He had in his head rationalized he was happy with Hallie before Dawson and would he happy with Hallie when Dawson was gone. That was when he decided to propose to Hallie. _

"_Hey Gabby," Casey approached his co-worker at the start of a shift, "I need to talk to you." He sat down beside her a serious expression on his face._

_Gabby turned to look at him; he has her full attention, "Sure. Is everything okay?" She asked._

"_Yeah," Matt starched his ear, "It is…I just…I proposed to Hallie last night…and uh she said yes I thought you should be the first to know._

_Dawson's heart broke into a thousand pieces and it took every bone in her body not to break down and start crying._

"_Gabby," Casey reached out to touch her arm, "Gabby." He knew she was hurt and truth be told so was he; but he wanted to believe he was doing the right thing._

"_Yeah," Gabby regained her composure and put on her best smile, "Congratulations," She hugged him._

"_Thanks," As Matt watched her walk away it seemed like his world had ended and he would never be the same again. What he thought and hoped would fix his problem only made it worse. It was then he admitted to himself he was hopelessly in love with Gabriella Dawson._

* * *

"Matt," Gabby pressed her lips to his to snap him out of his gaze, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Matt kissed her in reply, "Everything's perfect. How about we go home and have some hot chocolate and snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie."

"I think I can do that, but I get to pick the movie."

Matt didn't hesitate, "Of course," He led her off the ice.

* * *

"I hope Violet likes her present," Gabby sat crossed legged on the floor as she watched Matt wrap his nieces birthday present, "We didn't have much to go by in terms of interests; not that that's bad or anything..." She feared Matt would take offense to what she had said.

"I know," Matt ran his fingers through her hair, "I want to be a part of Violet's life and reconnect with Kristie. I look at you and Antonio and I'm jealous of how close you to are."

Gabby didn't know what to say; she loved Antonio and despite their four-year age difference they had always seemed to get along. "You know Antonio thinks of you as a brother." She rested in his lap. "And I hope you and Kristie reconnect, I can't wait to meet Violet."

"Yeah she's pretty cute," Casey smiled.

"You know," Dawson took another sip of her wine, "There's nothing good on TV. I wonder if there's anything else we could do."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Matt kissed the back of her neck and lifted her t-shirt over her head and threw it on the ground.

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching them," Dani stood at the front door with Antonio, "I know this probably isn't how you wanted to spend your Friday night."

"You kidding? We'll have a great time, won't we sweetie?" He asked Maria who was sitting contently in his arms.

"Uh-huh!" Maria nodded her head, "We will!"

"Diego, Freddie, Carla, Mom and I are leaving!" Antonio called and all three children came running from opposite directions. "Be good for Tia Gabby and Tio Matt," He instructed, "They're in charge so when they tell you to do something you listen."

All three children nodded their heads as they each took turns hugging their parent's goodbye.

"Now!" Gabby laughed in a Wicked Witch voice after Antonio and Dani had left, "Who wants to be the first one eaten?" She picked up Diego who laughed as she threw him over her shoulder.

"Tia Gabby!" He laughed as she placed her on the ground, "You're not mean!" He insisted.

"Tia Gabby can I ask you some questions for a project I'm doing for school?"

"Sure," Gabby smiled, "What do you need to ask me?" She followed the twelve-year-old into the kitchen.

"I need you to describe your dream life."

"What subject is this project for?" Gabby asked surprised.

"Social Studies, we're learning about how people's lives are different and what our lives could be like. We have to compare three and see how they're different and the same and write a report on our findings." Carla explained the assignment

"Okay," Gabby nodded her head. "What do you need to ask me?"

"Well I already wrote down everything I know; so…" Carla looked down at her assignment sheet, "Tell me about your dream home."

"My dream home?" Gabby repeated, "That's a hard question."

"Really?" Carla was surprised, "I thought you'd know."

"I do but it's hard to explain. I guess it would have a pool and a big porch with a barbeque and chairs and a table. I'd like a yard with a swing set for the kids to play at and lots of room for running around. There would be four bedrooms and a furnished basement with a large TV where Matt could watch football and hockey and just hang out with his friends. I'd want a large kitchen where I could cook and I'd need to be able to see outside if the kids were playing. I'd also like a large living room with a few bookshelves and a desk. A family room with another TV and a shelf full of family games; there would be pictures on the walls…." Gabby trailed off; she could now picture the house clearly in her head. "Is that good?"

"Yep, perfect," Carla nodded her head, "Will you and Tio Matt ever get a place like that?" She asked.

Gabby laughed, "Right now we're focusing on the wedding…but I house like that would be nice but it probably won't happen, to expensive."

"Okay..." Carla continued on with the next question she needed to ask.

* * *

"Did you ask Tia Gabby all of your questions last night?" Dani asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen the following morning.

"Yeah," Carla smiled, "She's co cool!"

"Yeah," Antonio took a sip of his coffee, "What'd Tia Gabby say?"

"She wants to have children-"

"That's not a surprise," Antonio chuckled, "She's wanted children for as long as I can remember. What else she say?"

"Her dream house sounds amazing!" Carla raved, "It has a pool and four bedrooms and a large kitchen, oh and a furnished basement."

"That does sound like a nice house," Dani admitted, "Kind of sounds like Abuela and Abuelo's house."

"She said it would cost a lot of money so I added to my notes that houses are expensive and that probably is going to be a factor when I'm older as well"

"No puedo creer que no había pensado en eso antes. Es perfecto!" Antonio suddenly exclaimed.

"What didn't you think of before?" Dani asked her husband. Over the years she had picked up enough Spanish to be semi-fluent in the language.

"A house. If enough people chip in we could probably be able to buy Gabby and Matt a house."

"Are you feeling okay Dad?" Carla placed her hand on her father's forehead. "That's a really big present."

"Yeah but it's practical." Antonio reasoned. "I mean think about it, it's something they need and want plus we'd probably be able to get enough money with my family alone." He commented on his huge family.

"You're probably right there," Dani agreed with her husband.

"Yeah I mean we know what they want, it would be perfect."

"Dad, I only asked Tia Gabby not Tio Matt. What if he wants something else?"

"Trust me sweetheart if I know Tia Gabby a much as I know I do they'd discussed this. Your Tia's dream house she told you about would have things Tio Matt wanted as well."

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Dani kissed her husband, "It's your project though, you have to be responsible for everything, the money, setting up an account for it."

"Even picking the house?"

Dani laughed, "No, that part I'll do, I don't hate Gabby and Matt."

Antonio gave a quick snort, "Very funny," He pecked her on the cheek, "I'll start sending emails on my lunch," He quickly finished drinking his orange juice and headed for the front door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	15. On the bright Side

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting me or the story it means so much to me. I am so lucky to have all of you who support me and new friends i've made and who I talk to. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **September 11th 2001 is mentioned

* * *

**On the Bright Side**

Early Saturday afternoon Matt led Gabby up the driveway of his sister's house.

"Uncle Matt!" Violet ripped open the front door and ran into her uncle's arms.

"Hey sweetie," Matt shifted the present into one arm so that he could pick her up, "Happy Birthday." He kissed her cheek.

Violet beamed, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He carried her into the house were he placed her on the floor and hugged his sister and shook his brother in-law's hand.

"Kristie, Jim, Violet this is my fiancé Gabby," Matt then introduced Gabby who was standing beside him.

"It's very nice to meet you Gabby," Kristie offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Gabby smiled, she wanted Matt's family to like her because if they didn't she feared it would strain Kristie's relationship with Matt even more.

"What's a fiancé?" Violet asked.

"Well," Casey knelt down to his niece's level "It means that Gabby and I are going to get married."

"When?"

"In June," Matt replied, "And Gabby and I have something to ask you." He looked at his sister, asking her silently if it was an okay time to talk to Violet about being a flower girl.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen ad talk," Kristie spoke, "It'll be awhile before our friends show up."

"What do you want to ask me?" Violet asked Matt as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Well…" Gabby lifted the young girl onto her lap as she sat at the kitchen table, "Uncle Matt and I were wondering if you wanted to be a flower girl at our wedding. A flower girl is a very important part of the wedding.

Violet's eyes lit up and she looked at her parents, "Mommy, Daddy can I?"

"Of course you can pumpkin," Jim told her.

"My niece Maria is going to be a flower girl too," Gabby took out her IPhone and showed Violet a picture of Maria. "She's four years old."

"She's adorable," Kristie looked at the picture.

"Here's a picture of my brother and his family," Gabby scrolled to another picture on her phone. "Diego's six, he's in grade one, he's going to be ring bearer, you'd get along great with him." She smiled at Violet, "Freddie and Carla are twins, they're twelve, Carla is going to be a bridesmaid and Freddie is going to be a groomsman."

"You're going to have lot's of kids to play with at the wedding Violet," Kristie told her daughter, "I'm sure Gabby's nieces and nephew's are very nice."

"Don't you have a second cousin who's Violet's age?" Casey asked.

Gabby chuckled, "Yeah a few, do you mean Evelyn, the one Maria was with at my birthday party?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded his head, "She's coming to the wedding right?"

"Yeah, she's just learning English though, Maria was teacher her English and Evelyn was teaching Maria Spanish."

"What's Spanish?" Violet wondered.

"It's another language," Gabby explained, "They speak it other countries."

Violet still looked confused, "Why?"

"You know what I don't know why," Gabby answered.

"I know you said not to get Violet anything but we did," Matt took out a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper, "I hope that's okay."

"Matt you didn't have to," Kristie told her younger brother.

"I wanted to," Matt smiled as he handed Violet the present.

"Go put it in the living room sweetheart," Jim told his daughter as Gabby's cell phone vibrated.

"You can answer it," Kristie notice she wasn't getting her phone, "This isn't anything formal."

"Are you sure?" Dawson asked,

Kristie nodded her head, "Yeah."

Gabby reached for her cell phone and answered it on the last ring, "Hey Antonio." She smiled, "What's up?"

"We're just heading to Mom and Dad's to skate if you and Mat want to come."

"Sorry Antonio we're busy, it's his niece's birthday today."

"Oh yeah? How old is she?"

"Five. She's going to be a flower girl with Maria."

"Invite them along with you," Antonio told her, "I'm sure Maria would get along great with Matt's niece, I'm sure Diego would too."

"I don't know Antonio, I'll text you later."

"Okay," Antonio hung up the phone.

"Sorry." Gabby apologized as she put her phone back into her pocket, "That was my older brother."

"The one with the four kids?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Antonio," Gabby smiled, "He said they were going skating and wondered if we wanted to come, he invited you guys as well."

"You know that might be a good idea," Kristie said, "It would give everyone a chance to meet.

So three hours later Gabby, Matt and his sister's family had joined Antonio, his family and parents on the hockey rink sized ice rink.

"Tia Gabby can you show me how to do a Salcow?" Carla asked.

"A Salcow, wow I haven't don that in awhile," Gabby thought back to the last time she had done the figure skating jump.

"Please Tia Gabby? You used to do it all the time."

"Yeah I know," Gabby looked at all the people skating on the ice, "How about I do I toe loop instead? I'll do a Salcow when there are less people on the ice okay?"

"Okay," Carla agreed as she watched as Gabby begin to skate fast in order to do the jump but as Gabby jumped up in pick of her skate caught in the ice forcing her to fall and break her arm.

"Gabby!" Matt skated as fast as he could after he heard the break and fall!"

"I'm okay," Gabby seethed through the pain, "It's fine."

"I'm sorry Tia Gabby," Carla apologized.

"It's okay sweetie," Gabby told her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Matt gently picked her up, "You need to get your arm looked at.

* * *

At eight o'clock that night Matt and Gabby finally arrived back at their apartment. They were waiting in the emergency room for three hours before Gabby finally saw a doctor who confirmed se had broken her arm. She was then fitted for a cast, which she would need to wear for up to six weeks.

"Hey Gab's," Casey sat beside his fiancé on the couch "You know now that you can't work you'll have more time to plan the wedding, that's good right?" He knew she was unhappy about breaking her arm and not being able to work and seeing her as unhappy as she was made him unhappy as well.

"Yeah I guess," Gabby, sighed, "I'll miss work but I'll miss cooking even more. It's what calms be down like running, which I can't really do either."

"Now I get to cook for you," Casey kissed her shoulder.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Dawson raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm not that bad," Matt, replied back.

"I beg to differ, I think I'll be ordering in for the next six weeks."

"Uh-huh," Casey kissed her, "I'm glad it's just a broken arm, when I saw you on the ice my heart stopped. I was so worried it was something worse. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," Gabby replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah hopefully not," Matt agreed.

"And hopefully I'll never have to find out what it would be like loosing you," Gabby's voice was barely over a whisper.

"Oh sweetie," Matt pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "You know-"

"Don't you dare say nothing will ever happen to you? We both know that's not true, something could happen to you everyday."

"Yeah I know," Matt knew she was right; she had grown up with a police officer for a father. She had spent her entire like worrying that people she loved might not come home.

"I remember September 11th; my father volunteered to go and help out and my mother…. I've never seen my mother so upset. She was in hysterics, she didn't want him to go but he said he had to. I never understood why until I started working. I know that if something like that happened now I'd want to help out. At the same time though I wouldn't want you to go if that makes any sense."

"No, no it does," Casey reassured her, "I'm worried about you everyday. I know you're not going to like being out of action for six weeks but I'll be glad that you'll be out of harms way. Oh and another thing, you know since you cans still use your right arm you'll have more time to plan the wedding.

"You already said that," Gabby sighed, "I'm glad the cast will be off before the wedding."

"You'd still be the most beautiful person in the room," Casey whispered in her ear.

"That's your opinion," Gabby responded back as she stood up, "I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to go to bed," She said as she walked towards their bedroom.

* * *

Gabby woke up the next morning to laughter echoing off the walls of the apartment. Looking at the clock on the bedside table she saw it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon and figured the pain medication had probably made her sleepy. Since she had trouble getting undressed the night before she had decided to sleep in her clothes.

"Well, well, well look who it is," Antonio quipped as Gabby walked into the kitchen room, "You sleep through winter or something."

Gabby glared at him, "Don't make me use this," She held up her cast, "I don't think there are any laws about being assaulted by a cast."

"I'll remember to ask Dad about that."

"Matt, what's he doing here?" Gabby asked her fiancée a fake annoyed look on her face, "I'm already in enough pain."

Matt chuckled, "Sorry sweetheart," He kissed her on the cheek as she sat down beside him. "It really wasn't an option."

Gabby looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gabby sólo le caería patinaje artístico y romper el brazo." She heard Carlotta's voice.

"Carlotta!" She jumped up and hugged her cousin who was standing at the entrance to the living room. "I thought you were in New York until next week?"

"Matt me llamó anoche y me dijo lo que pasó. Dijo que se sentía muy mal y que necesitaba un poco de animarse. Así que nos montamos en el autobús al lado y aquí estoy."

"She said you called her last night and that Gabby needed some cheering up," Antonio translated.

"Creo que Matt tiene que aprender español antes que ustedes vienen a Barcelona." Carlotta suggested as she heard her cousin translate.

"Yeah I agree," Gabby walked over to Matt and kissed him on the lips, "I love you."

"So I take it you like Carlotta coming to visit early?"

"Yes but couldn't you have made some kind of deal to get rid of him?" Gabby poked her brother with her good hand, "I mean I never really liked him anyways."

"Yeah I never really liked you either," Antonio poked her back.

"Have they always been like this?" Matt asked Carlotta as she sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"Yes," Carlotta answered.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :) And feel free to send me a PM about any ideas or if you just want to chat about Dawsey (Dawson\Casey)

**Up Next: **Gabby's bachelorette party party and Casey's bachelor party. Message me with any ideas, remember they need to be G rated because Gabby's twelve year old niece Carla as a bridesmaid and her twelve year old nephew is a groomsman.


	16. Connections

**A\N: **Okay so I know I said that Gabby, Shay, Dani, Kristie, Carla, Maria and Violet would go shopping in New York but when I researched it I saw that it takes fifteen hours by car to get from Chicago to New York. The ideas for this chapter came from a a lot of different readers and reviewers, I hope everyone likes it. Also, if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll see how I can fit them into the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Pilot, Leaving the Station, God has Spoken

**Warnings: **Swearing in Spanish

**Connections Part One**

"¡Maldita sea!" Gabby cursed in Spanish, as her attempts to get dressed with only one good hand didn't work.

It had been only two days since Gabby had broken her arm and already the cast was getting on her nerves. Ever since she was young she had been independent and always wanted to do things by herself or keep up with Antonio. She was a fast learner and easily mastered tasks but having her cast on her right hand, her dominant hand made her frustrated that she may have to ask for help.

So far her determination to not ask for help had put both her and Casey on edge and for the past day and a half they had hardly said anything nice to one another

"Gabby," Casey walked into their bedroom a concerned look etched on his face, "Sweetie let me help you," He begged, it killed him to see her struggle and hurt.

Casey knew Gabby was independent and stubborn; it was one of the things he loved most about her. Ever since she broke her arm though she had fought off any help he offered and insisted to do it herself, even if it caused her pain and frustration and resulted in broken dishes and both of them starting fights and arguments, saying things they both didn't mean.

"I don't need any help!" Gabby spoke through gritted teeth as she attempted to only use her fingers on her right hand to put on her shirt.

"Really? Because it sure looks like you do." Casey stared at her.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Gabby snapped.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Casey turned around and closed the door to the bedroom. He had taken the day off to help Gabby but if she was going to be difficult and they were only going to fight he figured it both be better if they spent some time apart.

* * *

"Wanna talk?" Shay slid into the chair beside Casey's at the table in the break room. Ever since he had arrived he had been in a sour mood and Shay had lost a bet with Severide to see who would be the first to talk to him.

"Not really," Casey kept flipping through the book of English and Spanish translations.

"The words you're looking for aren't going to be in there."

"How did you-"

"Know what you're looking for? Gabby's been my partner for almost six years, we're best friends. I know her better then anyone else, even Kelly."

Casey set the book down on the table, "We've been doing nothing but fighting for the past two days! I've tried everything to help her, even got her cousin to come for a visit yesterday, but nothing seems to be working."

"Yeah I know," Shay sympathized, "She hates asking for help, sometimes it gets her in a lot of trouble. "

"Yeah it does," Casey rubbed his forehead as he stood up, "I'm going to go look at this in my office."

A few minutes after Casey had left Dawson arrived at the station. She had been board out of her mind at home so she decided to take the L train into the station.

"Hey," Shay smiled as she saw her friend as Dawson walked into the break room, "What are you doing here?"

Dawson shrugged her shoulders, "I was board sitting at home."

"Casey's in his office if you want to see him."

"Yeah he's been practicing Spanish all day," Cruz piped up, "Not very well I might add."

Dawson laughed, "Yeah well he'll get there," She l into the kitchen area where Mills was making dinner. "Hey," She smiled grabbing her friend's attention.

"Hey Gab's!" Mills smiled in return.

"So do you need any help?" She wondered.

"Sure," Mills smiled. "You can get the ingredients out if you want."

Gabby looked at the recipe Mills had, "We're getting rather brave aren't we?" She commented, "You sure you can handle this?"

"Nah, you coming in was all part of my plan," Mills joined in.

"Yeah," Gabby smiled, "I knew you couldn't make this on your own. You'd poison everyone."

"Well then I guess I'm lucky my plan worked out.

"Yes you are," Gabby poked him in return.

"Uh…" Mills saw Casey standing at the doorway arms crossed over his chest, "I think I'm going to go and…. uh do something." He left in a hurry avoiding eye contact with Casey.

Gabby stared at her fiancée and said, "Can we talk outside."

"I was just about to say the same thing." Casey followed her.

"What was that for? That look you gave Mills?" Gabby demanded an answer as soon as they were at the side of the building, "And how long were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying and long enough."

"Then you should know we weren't doing anything wrong! We're friends! You should know co-workers can be friends more then anyone!"

"Yeah and look how that turned out,"

Gabby gaped open-mouthed "Oh," She breathed out as she shook her head, "I cannot believe you just said that." Her voice was rampant with anger. "

"Gabby-"

"No Matt don't try and take it back, you meant what you said, you don't trust me. You never have."

"What? Gabby we both know that's not true! You're my best friend, how can I not trust you?"

"I don't know, I don't know you never told me about your parents until you had to and-"

Matt's throat tightened; he couldn't believe she was bringing that up, "You were the first one I told about my mother!" He hissed."

Gabby crossed her arms, "How come you told Hallie everything and not me?"

"I've known-or knew Hallie for almost nine years and I did not tell her everything a year before we were engaged. And just so we're clear you knew before she did that I had an older sister!"

"Really Matt?"

"Yes really." Matt turned around and left Dawson standing there.

Dawson stood motionless for a few minutes before re-entering the station and heading towards the locker room.

That was where Shay found her less then twenty minutes later.

"Hey," Shay leaned against a locker an hour later, "You okay?" She sat down beside her, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Gabby whipped the tears away from her eyes."There's nothing to talk about," Gabby watched as Severide and some of the other Squad members walked to their lockers.

"When Casey starts yelling at everyone there is," Shay told her sternly.

"That's not my fault he's just being a jerk!"

"There's other words I'd use," Severide joined the conversation, "You know you guys shouldn't bring personal problems to the job."

"You don't get to talk," Shay glared at him, "You've done some stupid things too."

"We all have," Severide didn't budge, "The point is you shouldn't have said anything his family. Everyone knows that's off limits unless you want him to get pissed off."

"You'd know, you're pro in that department." Shay retorted

"What are best friend's for?" Severide gave a sly roll of the shoulders and finally left.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Dawson looked from Shay to Severide and then back again.

"Hey! What do you expect when you decide to argue right outside," Severide didn't deny the actions he took.

"Did you?" Dawson looked at Shay.

"No," Shay told her the truth, "Just Harriet the Spy here and a few of his minions."

Dawson chuckled at Shay's comments.

"You know Casey's only trying to help you Gabby. You broke your dominant arm you're going to need to ask for help. Isn't that better then arguing all the time?"

Dawson sighed, "I know he wants to help, he wants to do everything but…. I don't want him to have too…" Gabby sighed, "I should be able to do things like get dressed and wash my hair but I can't."

"You know five months ago you would have loved Casey to help you take a shower and get dressed," Shay nudged her.

"Mind if I cut in?" Casey suddenly appeared.

"Of course," Shay stood up and left the couple alone.

"Look Gabby," Casey sat opposite her, "I love you and…I want to give you the world, that cast on your arm it effects me too. I can see you struggle and it hurts me that you won't let me help you when you need my help. I know I overreacted when you were with Mills, and I'm sorry but I saw you so loose and open with him and it made me jealous, that's how I want you to be around me."

'I love you to Matt," Gabby took a deep breath, "The reason I was more relaxed with Mills and with everyone here is because I don't love them as much as I love you. I know that probably doesn't make any sense but it's like I love you so much that I don't want to burden you with helping me. With everyone else I wouldn't ask for help but, I don't know I guess I'm just arrive of taking advantage of you," Gabby looked down at the ground.

"Hey, hey," Casey lifted her chin up with a finger and kissed her, "You could never take advantage of me." He pulled a folded out piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Gabby opened the note with one hand, there in Casey's hand writing was a note written in Spanish:

_Te amo Gabriela Dawson, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y no puedo esperar para casarse y tener hijos contigo._

Gabby read the letter four times and each time she read it her smile got bigger and bigger.

"I used this book," Casey showed the Spanish dictionary and phrasebook he bought. "Cruz helped me a little not with writing the note with the note but with some Spanish.

"I love it," Gabby kissed him, "It's the nicest present I've ever gotten. You don't learn Spanish though you know that right."

"When we go to Spain I want to be to be able to your family that I love and I want to able to commutate with them," Casey told her, "Besides I don't our kids to get away with swearing in Spanish like certain people I know did."

"I wonder who that was," Gabby feigned innocent.

"Yeah I wonder," Casey raised his eyebrows as he pulled her into a hug, "We good?" He asked kissing her hair.

"Yeah we're good. I'll try and let you help me," She spoke as the alarm went off and she released Casey, "Be safe," She kissed his lips, "I'll see you at home later."

Casey had learnt not to make promises he couldn't keep, he could not promise his safety to anyone so he rarely did, "I love you sweetheart," Casey kissed her and ran out of the locker room.

"Antonio," Casey walked out of the firehouse to see his friend walked towards it, "Everything alright with Gabby?"

"Accept for her broken arm yeah. I'm actually here to talk to Leslie and Kelly."

"Shay and Severide? Uh yeah I don't think they've left yet."

"Good," Antonio walked past him, "Say hi to Gabby for me."

"I will," Casey was still puzzled as to why Antonio would want to talk to Shay and Severide but figured it had something to do with the wedding and walked towards his car.

Antonio walked into the garage only to see Severide and Shay sitting at the 'squad' table talking.

"Antonio," Severide spun around in his chair.

"You got eyes in the back of your head?" Antonio chuckle.

"Nah, I can smell cop's a mile away," He made a sarcastic comment.

Antonio rolled his eyes and walked towards the table.

"So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Shay asked.

"Oh right," Antonio pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I was thinking everyone could chip in and we could get Casey and Dawson a house as a wedding present. I already checked with most of my family and they're all chip in." He explained.

"A house?" Shay asked, "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"My oldest daughter Carla was doing a project on the way people live and she asked Gabby what her dream house was."

"Gabby's dream house would cost a whole lot of money!" Shay empathized her words.

"You don't know how big our family is," Antonio chuckled, "You guys won't have to pay much."

"How big is your family?" Severide asked, "And how many don't speak English?"

Antonio laughed as he patted Severide on the shoulder, "Very big and if they don't speak English get a translator, unless you wanna join Casey in Cruz's Spanish classes."

Severide raised his eyebrows at Antonio's remark, "Yeah no thank you. So what do you need us to do?"

"See if the people on your shift, or even other shifts wanna chip in. If they do just have them right their information on this sheet of paper," Antonio pointed to the lined paper that had a column for a name, email address and phone number.

"That all?" Severide asked.

"Yep pretty much," Antonio stood up, "Oh and are you still on for the Bull's game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Shay was wondering if she could come too, she likes the cheerleaders." He smirked.

"Shut up Kelly!" Shay punched his shoulder, "I'd rather die before watching any sports game with you and Casey and Gabby says you're worse," She pointed to Antonio.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to her about that," Antonio smirked as he walked away calling over his shoulder to Severide as he went, "The games at seven so come anytime after six thirty, you remember where my house is?"

"Yeah I got it!" Severide confirmed.

"You and Antonio seem to be getting along," Shay walked in-line with her friend to his car, "He seems like a pretty nice guy."

"He's alright," Severide shrugged his shoulders.

"You know its okay to have new friends Kelly," Shay reminded him, "That doesn't mean you forget Andy."

"It's not about that Leslie," Severide grumbled as he walked faster towards his car.

* * *

An hour after his shift ended Casey walked into his and Gabby's apartment "Hey Gaby," He put his keys on the table near the door and hung up his coat, "You eaten yet?"

"I tried to," Gabby turned away from her lap top, "Kristie called, said it was important," She handed him a note, "I tried to write it the best I could," She apologized.

"I can read it," Casey took the phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Hello?" Kriste picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kristie, it's Matt, Gabby said you called."

"Yeah, I did," Kristie took a deep breath, "Did Dad-uh leave you a safety deposit box when he died?"

"Yeah, why?" Matt's body tensed at the subject that they often fought about.

"He left me one too, few years ago I finally went to open it and Matt, there was one thousand dollars in it."

"Kristie-"

"I know I can't make you look at yours but….I just I was thinking it might be good money to have for the future I just wanted you to know."

"Yeah thanks," Casey hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Gabby asked after Matt had placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Yeah that safety deposit box my father left for me Kristie said hers had one thousand dollars in it.

"Wow," Dawson inhaled deeply unsure about what to say.

"Yeah it is," Casey sat down beside her "So…have you had anything to eat yet?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Just some fruit,"

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"I hope it's okay, after you called me from the station I ordered a pizza," Gabby motioned to the pizza on the counter, "I figured you'd be to tired to cook."

Casey kissed her on the cheek and went to grab the pizza box, "Wanna eat it in the living room. There has to be something good on TV on a Friday night."

"Yeah sure," Gabby agreed as she followed him into the living room.

"Oh and Antonio says hi."

"Antonio?" Gabby sat down on the couch, "When did you see Antonio?"

"He stopped by the station after shift, said he was going to talk to Shay and Severide. I figured it was wedding stuff," Casey stroked her hair.

"Yeah probably," Gabby agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought! :)


	17. Changing Plans

**A\N: **This chapter would NOT have been possible without my friend **GHJaSam4Ever **she gave me tons of ideas and wrote some of this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to her and if you like it you should send her a PM! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or a St. Joseph's hospital in Chicago if there is one.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Cancer is a main topic point in this chapter (including death) I will not be offended if you do not want to read because of this.

**Changing Plans**

Matt and Gabby walked into the Pediatric unit of St. Joseph's. Gabby had her cast taken off only fifteen minutes earlier and they were going to meet her mother for lunch.

"Gabby, Matt," Esmeralda finished talking to another younger doctor before approaching them, "Would it be okay if I asked you two a favour before we go grab some lunch."

"Sure," Gabby said and Matt nodded his head.

Esmeralda led them to a set of chairs and sat down, "There's this little boy who has stage three cancer. He loves fire fighters and fire trucks. Do you guys think you could visit him for a few minutes, his parents said it would be all right.

"Sure," Gabby nodded her head, "How much time does he have left?"

"The question right now is how many days," Esmeralda replied sadly, "He's only four." She told them as they walked down the hallway and finally stopped at a door. Esmeralda knocked and slowly opened it. "I have a surprise for you Michael " She stepped into the room followed by Matt and Gabby "This is my daughter Gabby she's an EMT and this is her friend Matt he's a fire fighter."

Michael's face brightened into a huge smile, "You are?" He looked at Casey in admiration.

"Yeah buddy I am," Matt walked towards his bed, "I hear you love fire fighters."

"I love them the bestest!" He smiled.

Matt was unsure about what to say, the little boy in front of him was connected to tubes and had a breathing support around his nose. Despite all of this he was happy and talking. It was not fair that he only had a few days to live.

"What do you think of this?" Gabby showed Michael a picture on her IPhone of Antonio's kids on Casey's truck.

"Cool! Is this your truck?" Michael asked Matt,

"Yeah it is and these kids like fire fighters too."

"Are they normal?"

"Normal?"

"I can't go outside!" Michael pointed to the window, "It makes me more sick. I've been sick all my life."

"Oh buddy you're normal," Matt shed a few tears as he hugged Michael, "You're such a nice boy."

"Hey Michael how about we bring you some things after our shift today, some more pictures and maybe even a stuffed animal? What do you think about that?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded his head, "I like that."

"Okay," Gabby gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That's what we'll do then."

"Thank you so much," Michael's mother spoke to Matt and Gabby, "We appreciate it so much."

"Anything we can do," Matt said.

Michael's mother smiled through her tears as collapsed into Esmeralda's arms crying.

"Was that your first time seeing a child that sick?" Gabby asked Matt as they closed the door to the hospital room.

"Yeah," Matt had his hand over his mouth as tears escaped his eyes, "I just, I can't believe he's only four and he's going to die soon."

"Yeah I know," Gabby hugged him, "Children shouldn't have to die, especially like that."

"Is it hard for your mother, she knows he's dying but she can't help, I don't think I'd be able to do that. I'd go crazy knowing I couldn't safe him."

"Luckily in our line of work most of the time we do save people."

"Yeah," Matt sat in a chair, "I couldn't believe what his parents must be going through too."

"It would be an awful feeling, I can't even begin to imagine it. I get upset when Antonio's kids get hurt or are sick. I can't imagine what it would be like if it was my own child.

"Our child," Matt whispered in her ear as he squeezed her hand.

Gabby smiled.

"Hey I just thought of an idea," Matt stood up.

"What?" Gabby wondered.

"I was thinking we could take Michael to the firehouse.

Gabby pursed her lips, "It's a great idea Matt, very generous but there's going to be a reason why he's not allowed outside."

"Only one way to find out," Matt led her back towards Michael's hospital room and knocked on the door. "It's Matt and Gabby," He said.

"Yay!" Michael's voice could be heard from inside the room.

"You can come in!" Esmeralda told them.

"Mom can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Gabby wondered.

"Just a minute Gabriella," Esmeralda stood and followed her daughter out of the room.

"Matt and I were wondering if we could take Michael to the fire station."

"I'd have to ask his mother," Esmeralda said, "Michael doesn't have many days left and exposing him to toxins even with a mask on might make is immune system worse."

"Oh," Gabby's heart dropped.

"Hey Michael you mind if I talk to your mother out in hallway for a bit. You can stay here and hang out with Gabby and Matt." "

"You can help Matt can tells he all about fire trucks," Michael smiled at Gabby.

"What did Matt tell you?"

"That Truck is better then Squad," Michael recited.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Oh did he now well I think our friend Kelly might have something to say about that."

"Firemen can be girls?" Michael asked, obviously confused,

"Yeah they can be," Matt chucked, "But Kelly's a guy, he's in charge of the Squad truck they rescue all the people that are trapped. My truck and my men put out the fire."

Just then Esmeralda walked back into the hospital room wheeling a wheel chair and holding a mask, "You my friend are going on a little adventure," She smiled at Michael.

"Outside?" He beamed, "Where? Where?"

"I believe Matt and Gabby want to show you the fire house they work in."

* * *

****At Fire House 51****

"WOW!" Michael exclaimed as his mother wheeled him into the fire station. "I love it!" He spoke his voice muffled through the protective mask he had to wear.

"Do you like it?" Casey asked as he bent down to Michael's level.

"Yay!" Michael nodded his head, "Do you like being a firefighter?"

"Yeah I do" Matt said. "But do you know what else?"

"What?" Michael asks interested

"Gabby has the most important job," says Matt looking at Gabby. Gabby blushes.

"Really?" said Michael. "What do you do?"

"I'm a EMT. I drive the Ambulance to the scene, and I help people if they are hurt." Gabby explains to Michael.

"Can I sit in the Ambulance?" Michael asked looking at Gabby.

"Yeah sure, if it's okay with your mom"

"Be careful," Michael's mom warned him.

"AWSOME" Michael says throwing his arms up in excitement.

"Okay buddy," Gabby put Michael's wheelchair in lock and picked him up and carried him into the front seat of the ambulance.

"Thank you so much," Michael's mom hugged Casey, "This means the world to him.

* * *

*******Matt/Gabi's Apt.**

"You were amazing today with Michael," Gabby told Matt, as they got ready for bed later that night. It had been a tough shift and the added worry about Michael did not help either of there emotional or physical wellbeing

"He's a really great kid," Matt flipped through the photo's he had taken on his phone before he put it on the counter, "Remind me to email these pictures to your mom tomorrow, she said she'd print them out and show Michael.

"You're going to make a fantastic father someday," Gabby kissed him.

"And you're going to make a fantastic father," Matt kissed her in return.

"I can't believe that is happening to him," Gabby spoke sadly as she climbed into bed. "He seemed SOOO energized today," Looking at Matt with sad eyes

"I know babe," Matt pulled her towards him. "But hopefully he won't be in pain much longer". Kissing Gabi's head.

"I love you Matt," Gabby yawned as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Matt watched as Gabby fell asleep in his arm.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Oh no!" Gabby's hand flew to her mouth as she read the Chicago Tribune on a Friday morning.

"What's wrong?" Matt took a bite of his bagel.

"Michael died yesterday."

Matt's heart sank, "That's terrible."

"I think we should make a donation to the pediatrics center at the hospital that's what his parents asked for."

"I think I know just what to do."

"What?" Gabby asked curiously.

"The money my Dad left me, I don't want it, I think I'll donate some of it and put the rest in savings for later."

"You're amazing," Gabby kissed him on the lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Matt kissed her back.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **I hope you liked it, please review.

**A\N 2: GHJaSam4Ever **wrote the part at the firehouse and the first part at Gabby and Matt's apartment.


	18. Girls Weekend

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading, reviewing and favouriting this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. Again, I used Google Translate for the Spanish in this chapter since my Spanish is very basic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Girls Weekend**

Matt leaned on the door frame of the bedroom and watched Gabby fold clothes and put them into a small black over night duffel bag. Instead of a bachelorette party which Gabby did not see the need to have she, Shay, Dani, Carlotta and Matt's older sister Kristie were going away to a spa resort for the weekend.

"I know you're watching me. What's up?" Gabby didn't bother to turn around.

"Nothing's up," Casey moved further into the room finally sitting on the edge of the bed, why would anything be up?"

"Because you never breath deeply unless something is," Gabby finally turned to look at him. "And don't lie either."

"I just-I don't know I guess I'll miss you," Casey admitted.

"Good," Gabby smirked as she kissed his lips, "We'll have plenty to do when I get back then."

Casey laughed as he ran the back of his hand along the smooth skin of her face,

"Besides it's not like you're not doing anything you're going to a basketball game with the guys."

"I'd rather stay home with you," Casey kissed her romantically just as the apartment buzzer rang.

"That's probably Shay," Gabby pulled away just as Matt's lips touched hers.

Casey swore under his breath as he stood up and carried Gabby's bag out of their bedroom, "You know you have the worst timing in the world," He set the bag by the door before hugging her.

"It's a talent," Shay smirked.

"Uh-huh."

"You ready?" Shay asked Dawson.

"Yep I just-" Dawson turned around to get her bag surprised to see it already at the door. Smiling she kissed Matt on the lips, "Don't have to much fun without me."

"That'll be hard."

"Yeah and don't' do anything I wouldn't do tonight," Shay added.

"That's not a lot."

"Ha-ha," Shay punched him in the arm before following Gabby out the door.

* * *

"So I was talking to Matt the other day," Kristie spoke from the back seat of Shay's car, "He said his Spanish was getting pretty good, is that true?"

From the seat beside her Gabby smiled, "Depends on what you mean by good? He knows more then one sentence now, but he can't speak fluently."

"Why does he think he has to?" Dani wondered from the passenger seat, "He knows you speak fluent Spanish so it's not like he needs it when you go to Spain, plus he'll probably pick it up better when he's there."

Gabby sighed, "I tried telling him that Dan, but he won't listen."

"That's my younger brother, he's stubborn for sure," Kristie said.

* * *

As Matt and Kelly walked into the predominantly cop bar a few blocks away from Antonio's precinct almost all eyes turned to them.

"What this isn't a free bar?" Kelly questioned raising his eyebrows.

"That depends?" A cop bit back, "You a cop?"

"No but-"

"Okay, okay," Antonio stepped in between Kelly and the cop, "They're my friends and I invited them." He gave the other cop a stern glare.

"They could've said," The cop mumbled before returning to his beer.

"You just love making new friends don't you," Antonio plastered a very fake smile on his face as he turned to Kelly.

"Yeah so?" Kelly rolled his shoulders.

"Hey Tonio lighten up, it was entering!" Antonio's partner Liam chuckled.

"Tonio?" Casey questions.

"Don't," Antonio shook his head as he took his seat next to Liam and Casey sat beside him and Kelly beside Casey and the female cop.

"Geez, nice manners Dawson," The female cop glared at Antonio after he failed to introduce everyone to Matt and Kelly. "My names Hannah,"

Kelly smiled at the beautiful woman and shook her hand, sparks running throughout his body as they touched, "Kelly."

"Ah, so that means you must be Matt."

"Your powers of deduction are amazing," The police officer sitting beside Hannah quipped.

"Oh shut up," Hannah punched him.

"Hey, hey be nice," Antonio appeared to be the leader while Liam was the one to edged everyone on.

"This guy, just do you know he's a goody-goody," Liam who was more then a little drunk spoke of his partner.

"Come on Liam, I'll give you a ride home," A police officer whose badge was still visible rose, "I gotta go work night shift after anyways."

"And he, he doesn't drink, he work's night shifts," Liam slurred as he stumbled to his feet. "

"I think I'll get going to," The other police officer said, "See you on Monday man," He clapped Antonio on the back and left.

"Oh yeah Gabby mentioned you were taking the kids to the park tomorrow," Casey remembered Antonio had the weekend off.

"Yeah," Antonio took another swig of his beer, "You guys wanna grab a drink here before we go to the game or not?"

"Well the train's gonna be packed if we go later," Severide mentioned, "So we should probably go now."

"Don't look at me like that Dawson," Hannah spoke up, "I know a lot of people here, I'll just sit with someone else.

"Anyone gives you a hard time you text me."

"Since when haven't I been able to look after myself?"

"I don't care, I do it to Gabby and I'll do it to you as well."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay," She stood up and walked way Severide watching her.

"Don't even think about it," Antonio glared at him.

"WHAT? You get mad at me for staring at your friend but you don't beat him up for sleeping with your baby sister?" Severide pointed to Matt.

"Thanks," Matt said dryly.

"Don't change the subject," Antonio waved his finger at Severide, "If you even touch her without her knowing what your intentions are I'll rip your body to shreds understand?"

"Geez, no wonder Gabby never dated anyone," Kelly grumbled.

"¿Quiere que le patee el culo?"

"What's he saying?" Severide asked Matt.

"Don't look at me I'm just learning but knowing Antonio it's probably not that good." Matt smirked.

"Yeah you'd know," Antonio spoke in English, "Come on if we don't go soon we're going to be packed like sardines on the L." He put some money on the table and walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts," Shay stepped out onto the patio of the hotel suite, "Dani and Kristie went for a late night run so its just the two of us," She added sitting down beside Gabby, who had been unusually withdrawn all day.

"Just wedding jitters, it is only less then three weeks away," Gabby refused to look Shay in the eyes.

"Yeah," Shay said, "You still having doubts about marrying him?"

Gabby placed a piece of hair behind her ear, "No not at all, it's just, I don't know it all feels so surreal, like it's not really happening you know?"

Shay nodded her head as they heard the door open and Dani and Kristie come in laughing. "They seem to be getting along great," Shay commented.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded in agreement as Dani and Kristie joined them on the patio.

"Well that was a short run," Shay smiled, "And since when did they have candy outside?"

Dani giggled, a laugh Shay noted that reminded her of Carla's. "Instead of running outside we ran down the stairs towards the store and grabbed some late night snacks.

"Ah wise choice," Gabby stretched her feet out on the railing and opened a chip bag and pouring it into a bowl Dani had brought out.

"So do you wanna hear something about Matt from when we were little?" Kristie asked.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head.

"Okay well I'm not sure how embarrassing this is for him but it's a pretty cute story looking back on it. Anyways were six years apart so when I was twelve he was six. On my twelfth birthday I had my first sleepover and Matt wasn't very impressed that I got to stay up late and watch scary movies. So, after he went to bed he snuck downstairs in a blanket and started making scary noises to try and scare us.

"Did it work?" Shay asked.

"No! I just yelled at him and got mad," Dani answered, "Typical older sister behavior."

"Dani you're the oldest right?" Dawson asked her sister in-law.

"Yeah, I have two younger brothers."

"That's what I thought."

"What about you Leslie, do you have any siblings?" Kristie asked.

"Nope, just me." Shay responded taking a sip of wine.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **Please review! :)

**A\N 2: **What did everyone think of last nights episode? What about next weeks promo?! :)


	19. The Wedding

**A\N: **Here it is the chapter everyone's been waiting for: The wedding! :) Please remember to review, good or bad I don't take offence (although constructive criticism is always preferred). Italics are flash backs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global, or Dr. Sues.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The Wedding**

Gabby woke up to the sound of her alarm clock on her Phone early in the morning. As she sat up she discovered her hands were shaking as she turned off her alarm on her IPhone. Standing up on wobbly feet she realized just how nervous she was for the events that were about to take place. She was getting married in only a little less then eight hours to the love of her life Matt Casey.

Walking over to her closet she opened it and opened the protective sleeve her wedding dress was in. She ran her fingers gently over the seams and tried to imagine how it would feel to have Matt see her in the dress for the first time as she walked down the aisle.

Not ready to get dressed yet she walked over to a shelf and picked up her favourite picture of her and Antonio when they were younger, it was taken when she was two and Antonio was six.

"_Good morning Antonio," A child care teacher greeted Antonio as he walked into the room, "Are you ready for grade one?"_

"_Uh-huh," Antonio nodded his head._

"_Hi," Gabby waved as she walked into the room in her mother's arms, "Down," She spoke and when her mother placed her on the floor she ran and hugged the teacher._

"_And this beautiful little girl must be Gabriella." _

"_Yes!" Gabby smiled._

"_Well, you're just in luck because Mrs. Harvey is in the other room, "Mrs. Harvey I have someone who wants to met you!"_

"_No way!" Kristina Harvey rounded the corner and smiled widely as she looked at Gabby, "No way this big girl is Antonio's younger sister, this little girl is two and a half!"_

"_It me!" Gabby pointed to herself._

_The teacher smiled as she approached her._

"_Here are her diapers and she has a few change of clothes in her backpack. Everything's labeled. She should eat her lunch she's a pretty good eater, she has her favourite doll and blanket for naptime too," Esmeralda told Gabby's junior preschool teacher._

_Mrs. Harvey nodded her head, "We're going to have a great day aren't we sweetie?"_

"_Yeah," Gabby clapped her hands, "Onio!" She called her brother's name and pointed to him, "Ool," She turned to look at Mrs., Harvey._

"_That's right baby girl Antonio is going to go to big school this year, he's going to be in grade one."_

"_He no play ith me."_

"_I explained to Gabby that Antonio's only going to be here for a little while and that when he goes to school Gabby has to let him leave."_

"_I think it's great they're so close."_

"_Yeah she's pretty attached her older brother," Esmeralda tickled Gabby's stomach and kissed her cheek, "Antonio sweetie I have to go now, come give me a kiss!" She told her son who was playing with friends._

"_Bye Mommy," Antonio hugged his mother, "See you later."_

"_Have a great day at school buddy," Esmeralda kissed her son's forehead._

"_Bye, bye," Gabby reached for her mother._

"_Bye baby," Esmeralda lifted the two year old into her arms, "You have a good day and listen to what your teachers tell you okay."_

"_Okay." Gabby agreed. "I pay ith onio?" She asked._

"_Until he has to go to school," Esmeralda set her daughter on the ground and smiled as she ran towards her older brother._

"_Wait, Mommy wants to take a picture before she leaves," She called her children back. _

That picture that Gabby's mother has taken all those years ago had been made into several copies one of which was framed and put in her room. She had always loved the picture ever since she was little. Antonio, dressed in his school uniform of a green t-shirt and navy pants had is arm around Gabby who was wearing a pink jumper, white long sleeve t-shirt, white tights and black dress shoes. She loved the

picture so much because it was her earliest memory of Antonio being her best friend. That memory reminded her of another even that happened later that same year.

"_Tonio!" Gabby whined tears staining her eyes, "Onio!" She cried._

"_Mommy's coming to get you sweetheart," Mrs. Harvey soothed the two year old. Gabby had thrown up and when another preschool teacher took her temperature it was discovered she had a high fever. She was now lying on a couch in the break room._

"_Onio!" Gabby cried once more tears streaming down her face as she held her doll and blanket tightly, "Onio! Onio!" She hiccupped._

_The two preschool teachers looked at each other, it was a PA day, which meant Antonio was not in school but rather in a room with the other Junior School Agers._

"_Onio!" _

"_Okay baby girl," Mrs. Harvey stood up, "I'll go and get Antonio for you."_

"_Gabby!" Antonio rushed into the room a few minutes later, "Gabby are you okay" The six year old asked concern all over his face._

"_I sick," Gabby cried._

"_Can I stay with her?" Antonio asked._

"_Yes sweetheart your teacher said you could," Mrs. Harvey told Antonio._

"_Mommy's going to come and you're going to feel better," Antonio sat on the couch beside his sister allowing her to rest her head on his lap, "Do you want me to but blankie on you?"_

"_Yes," Gabby closed her eyes._

"_Okay," Antonio covered up his sister with her pink blanket._

"_Bye, bye Antonio," Six year old Gabby hugged her ten year old brother, "I love you," She sniffled back tears. Antonio was going away to an overnight summer camp and she wouldn't see him for eight weeks._

"_Bye Gabby," Antonio hugged his sister, "I promise I'll write you every week and draw you pictures. I'll even see if I can make you some things alright?"_

"_Okay," Gabby kissed his cheek before he stood back up to his normal height and climbed into their father's car._

"_Mommy!" Gabby then buried her head in her mother's leg not wanting to watch her best friend leave. _

"Gab's if you're going to get up this early don't wake the rest of up with you," Antonio walked into his baby sister's room.

"I did not wake you up," Gabby stated as she placed the picture back on its shelf, "There is no way I could have woken you up!"

"Whatever," Antonio pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad we get a chance to talk anyways."

"Yeah," Gabby smiled, "Have I ever told you what an amazing older brother you are?"

"Yeah, a few times but its okay I like to hear it."

Gabby hit him lightly, "Well you are."

"You know," Antonio took a few steps back, "I know Dad's giving you away but I kind of feel like I am too."

Gabby blushed.

"I mean I did help screen all your boyfriends."

"Uh-huh and you never approved of any one of them."

"You think I'd be letting you get married if that were true?"

"It would have been really hard for you to say Matt wasn't good enough for me."

"I don't know I could have found something. I'm a cop remember."

"Yeah and if you did-"

"But I didn't," Antonio interjected, "Because I've known since I first met him he was crazy about you and I know he loves you with all of his heart. He'll do good by you Gabriella."

"I know," Gabby kissed his cheek, "Now go away so I can get changed," She shooed him out the door.

"Okay, okay," Antonio, laughed as Gabby pushed him out of the room.

"I think I always knew," He whispered.

_Antonio parked his car on the side of the road about a block away. It was a nice summer's day and he didn't mind the walk to fire house fifty-one. Despite the weather he had a lot to think about and needed to mull things over. After his wife had told him he had been thrilled but then the reality started to sink in and he left around an hour earlier for work then he usually would for his current shift._

_As Antonio walked up the driveway of the firehouse his sister's voice became clearer with every step he took. One of the garage doors remanded open and Antonio recognized his little sister's hair as she played cards with four others, two guys and one woman. Antonio guessed the other woman was Leslie Shay, her fellow EMT and he'd bet a month's salary that one of the guys was Matthew Casey, her best friend. _

"_Hey sis!" Antonio grabbed everyone's attention and all five heads turned his way._

"_Antonio!" Gabby stood up and smiled, "How are you?" She hugged her older brother._

"_You beatin' these suckers at cards?" He chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulder._

"_Nah, just a little fun," Gabby smiled, "This is my older brother Antonio. This is Matthew Casey, Andrew Darden, Kelly Severide and Leslie Shay."_

_Kelly Severide and Andrew Darden simply offered a nod of their head and a 'hey' but Matthew Casey stood up and shook Antonio's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Gab's talks about you all the time."_

"_I could say the same thing about you," Antonio studied the man in front of him. He could read his sister like an open book and he was almost one hundred percent positive Gabby had romantic feelings for Matthew Casey. _

"_Antonio," Gabby blushed furiously._

"_Yeah," Matt tried and failed to hide the smile that was trying to light up his fair skin._

"_Why are you here?" Gabby took Antonio by the arm and led him into the hot summer air._

"_Dani's pregnant again, we're having another baby."_

"_Congratulations!" Gabby hugged him, "That's fantastic!"_

"_Yeah," Antonio starched his head. "Yeah, yeah-"_

"_Antonio, you're a great father it's going to be alright." Gabby promised. "And if you ever need any help you know I'm always here."_

"_Yeah I know kid."_

"_Antonio," Matt stepped into line with Gabby, "Gabby's shown me pictures of your kids, they're adorable. If you ever need a baby sitter and Gabby's not around I'll be happy to look after them for you." _

"_That gives me an idea!" Gabby's eyes lit up, "I have the next few days off how about I pick them up from school and they can hang out with me? I could take them to the water park, or the zoo, you know it'll give them a change of secrecy."_

"_Or to the museum," Matt offered, "I heard they have interactive exhibits for children."_

"_Three kids Gabby? For four days? You sure you can handle it?" Antonio asked seriously. His sister had watched his children countless of times but never overnight._

"_Not alone-uh I mean I'll help," Matt stumbled on his words, "Maybe my girlfriend can help too."_

"_Yeah," Antonio noted the change of expression on Gabby's face when Matt mentioned his girlfriend._

"_Come on Antonio I haven't seen them in awhile."_

_"You saw them two weeks ago and Mom and Dads!" _

"_That was two weeks ago, come on what I'm I gonna do to them? I can't hurt them."_

"_You-"_

"_Don't answer that," Gabby punched Antonio's shoulder for even thinking Gabby could hurt her niece and nephews._

"_I'm joking," Antonio patted her shoulder, "Tell yeah what Gab's I'll talk to Dani after shift and we'll talk about it, okay?"_

_Gabby nodded her head, "Yeah," She fist punched him._

"_You keep her safe," Antonio shook Matt's hand before turning on his heel and walking away._

And, Antonio thought if he didn't know then he would have had to be blind not to notice it a few weeks later at the twin's eighth birthday party.

"_Come on Tia Gabby!" Freddie begged from the deep end of the pool, "Why won't you come in?"_

"_I'm watching you guys," Gabby's feet were dangling in the pool._

"_But we want to swim with you!" Carla told her._

"_Maybe in a little while after lunch. You guys are going to have to get out soon anyways.'_

_Matt who was helping Antonio the grill snuck up behind Gabby and wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up easily._

"_Matt!" Gabby kicked her feet and punched him, "Matt put me down!"_

"_Sorry Gab's."_

"_Matt no, don't you dare!" She warned as he held her over the deep end of the pool and started swinging her back and fourth, "Matt!" She shook her head, half of her knew he was in a serious relationship and was pretty sure Hallie would not approve of this. The other side of her, and the side that usually won when it came to Matthew Casey loved having him touch her body._

_Matt had a mischievous grin on his face as he threw Gabby into the deep end of the pool._

"_I don't envy you," Antonio shook his head as Gabby emerged from the water a scowl on her face._

"_You're welcome," Matt smirked._

"_No, no I'm not thanking you," Gabby swam to the side of the pool and looked up at him, "Help me up."_

"_Don't do it Mr. Casey it's a trick!" Freddie yelled._

"_Matt come on I said I didn't want to get wet."_

"_Okay Gab's," Matt took her wet hands fully prepared for her to throw him into the water with her. He knew she'd do it and he'd be quite happy to see her wet, she was only wearing a white tank top over top over her bikini after all and her board shorts were covering her bathing suit bottoms. Then deciding a twist in the story was needed Matt took of his t-shirt and dove into the water._

"_You are so dead!" Gabby began splashing him with water._

"_That's what you think," Matt splashed her back as she laughed and swam away from him._

"_They make quite a cute couple," Dani mentioned to Antonio, "And I think he's good for her."_

_Antonio observed Matthew Casey interact with his little sister, "I don't know Dan, she says he's in a relationship."_

"_He must not like her that much if he's spending all his free time with Gabriella, at a family birthday party no less."_

"_Yeah maybe."_

"_No maybe's about it, they're falling in love with each other, I mean just look at them."_

_Antonio did and he saw Matt with Gabby in his arms again this time holding her a little lower, to low for Antonio's liking and he pursed his lips. If this guy was in a relationship there was a good chance his sister would get hurt and he did not want that to happen. If this guy was only going to play with Gabriela's feelings then he wanted him gone, yesterday."_

"_You have to stop treating her like a kid honey," Dani read her husband's mind. "She's perfectly capable of looking after herself."_

"_Yeah I guess," Antonio huffed._

"_And you have to admit, he must be a stand-up guy if he offered to come with Gabby here instead of spend the day with his girlfriend."_

"_No I wouldn't call that a stand-up guy, I'd call that a sleaze."_

"_You know that's not what I meant Antonio. Just look at them are you really going o stand there and tell me you see nothing."_

"_No I'm not," Antonio sighed, "But if he breaks her heart I'll kill him."_

"_I'd never expect anything less," Dani kissed him on the lips._

* * *

"Ssh," Maria placed a finger over her lips singling for Violet to be quiet as they crept into the living room.

"Can you see Uncle Matt's tuxedo?" Violet asked her friend who was peeking through the over set of doors.

"No," Maria shook her head, "Stupid Daddy's in the way," She pouted.

"I wanna see Uncle Matt's tuxedo!" Violet stood up and opened the door ever so silently.

"So do I," Maria peeked her head through the door. "Uh-oh," She slammed it shut again.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Mr. Kelly saw us!"

"Uh-uh!" Violet and Maria started to run back upstairs when Antonio opened the door.

"Freeze!" He yelled as both girls halted. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"We've been exploring!" Violet smiled.

"I see," Antonio picked both girls up, "Listen kiddo's your Aunt Gabby doesn't need any more stress today alright, I'm going to take you back upstairs and I want both of you to stay there, alright."

"Okay Daddy," Maria agreed as she swung her legs back and fourth as Antonio knocked on his parent's bedroom door, "I believe I have two things that belong to you," He joked as Dani opened the door.

"Maria, Violet there you are," Dani sighed with relief as she ushered both girls inside the room and closed the door before her husband had the chance to peek inside. "Nice try," She shut the door behind her as she stepped outside and into the hallway.

"How long were thing one and thing two gone for?" Antonio asked.

"Five minutes maybe, and don't call them that." Dani fixed his tie.

"Ever since they started hanging out together they've been nothing but trouble," Antonio justified smiling.

"Uh-huh," Dani rolled her eyes, "Now go away before you sneak in here, no boys allowed remember."

"Do I look like Matt to you? I'm allowed in there."

"Nope, sorry," Dani stuck her tongue out playfully as she walked back into the room making sure to close and lock it.

"Girls, you need to calm down," Kristie was trying to get Violet and Maria to stay seated long enough for them to get changed.

"Maria!" Dani addressed her daughter, "Maria Gabreilla Dawson, what's our rule about sillies?"

"Sillies are only for sometimes."

"That's right and do you think Tia Gabby and Tio Matt's wedding day is a good day for sillies?"

"No," Maria shook her head.

"That's right. What do you think you should do instead of being silly?"

"Get dressed?" Maria asked.

"That's right," Dani nodded her head as she took Maria's dress in one hand, "I'll help you get this on alright," She offered her hand to Maria, "Then we need to do your hair."

"Okay Mommy," Maria took her mother's hand.

* * *

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," The minister officially announced Matt and Gabby married.

Matt didn't argue he wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

* * *

"Tia Gabby I can't move!" Maria complained as Gabby finished putting on her water wings and life jacket.

"Sorry sweetheart I don't want you to drown," Gabby told her niece.

"But I tooked swimming lessons," Maria reminded her.

"Yeah I know you did sweetheart but Abuela and Abuelo's pool is very deep.

"But I swimed in it all the time."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Maria sniffled back tears, "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's helping get everything set up for tonight," Gabby reminded her niece.

"I'm getting Mommy!"

"Maria!" Gabby scooped the four year old up, "What's up girlfriend?" She inquired sitting on a lawn chair.

"Violet doesn't haved to this!" Maria began to cry.

"Maria, Violet's Mommy and Daddy think she can swim without one, but look she's using a pool noodle," Gabby watched Violet and Diego blow in pool noodle to splash Matt with water.

"No Tia Gabby! I big girl!" Maria stomped her foot.

"Well stomping your foot like that isn't going to help," Gabby told the four year old as Matt said something to Violet and helped her out of the pool.

"Maria," Violet approached her friend, "I wered a life jacket too but Uncle Matt saided I had to swim with him. If I wear one I can swim with you and not Uncle Matt."

"Where's your life jacket?" Maria asked.

"We'll there are some inn the shed," Gabby put Maria on the ground and took her and Violet's hands, "Lets go and find one."

"Okay!" Antonio opened the gate to the pool area and one and a half later, "My guys and Violet its time to go we can come back another time, we have things to do."

Knowing what their father was talking about all four kids plus Violet rushed out of the water and began drying off.

"And you too," Antonio playfully pointed at Gabby and Matt, "Go home until the reception you shouldn't be babysitting on your wedding day."

Gabby splashed her older brother with water as she climbed out of the pool, "I know you're up to something, I just need to figure out what."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Antonio spoke.

"Uh-uh, Maria come her for a minute," Gabby told her niece.

"Hey, hey," Antonio wrapped his arms around his daughter, "That's cheating."

Gabby smiled, "Relax I was kidding."

* * *

Gabby was sitting in a chair watching as her husband danced with Maria, Violet, and six-year-old Evelyn and two year old Allie (Maria's third cousins). Her parents and other family members were talking around her but her gaze was focused solely on Matt and how effortless it seemed for him to be so good with children. As she watched Matt pick up Allie and spin the toddler around her heart skipped a beat when she pictured Matt holding their child. A little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and who would inherit his father's leadership qualities and innate reasoning skills to always do the right thing. Then she pictured a little girl with her dark hair, eyes and skin and knew that he would be a daddy's little girl.

"Gab's," Dani chuckled as she waved a hand in front of her face, "You know nobody will be the least bit offended if you dance with him right? You've barely seen him all night, these little girls keep on surrounding him."

Gabby shrugged her shoulders, "I like it," She whispered in a barley audible voice, "I think it's cute but I do want to dance with my husband," She stood up and walked over to where Matt was dancing with the girls.

"Gabby!" Evelyn squealed with delight as she ran up and hugged her second cousin, "Maria me ha estado enseñando Inglés. Yo sé cómo decir "Mi nombre es Evelyn y soy de Barcelona. '¿Quieres escuchar? "

"Of course I would!" Gabby smiled as she took both of the six-year-old hands and watched her intently.

"My name is Evelyn. I'm from Barcelona." Evelyn spoke in very broken English, but it was English nonetheless and Gabby could not have been more proud of her.

Eso es amor grande. Haga que su mamá y papá te has enterado? O la abuela y el abuelo?

"No," Evelyn shook her head and turned back to Maria, "Vamos a mostrar mi mamá y papá Inglés y el Español!"

"Okay!" Maria agreed as she and Evelyn went off in search of Evelyn's parents.

"Come on Violet!" Maria returned seconds later and took her friends hand while Evelyn held her younger sister's hand as they disappeared into the crowd once again.

"So have you picked up any more Spanish?" Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and placed her head on his chest.

"A little," Matt held her close, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He whispered.

Gabby blushed. "You might have mentioned it."

"Well its true," Matt pulled her into a romantic kiss, "You look so beautiful."

Gabby returned the kiss, "You're amazing with children, I can't wait until I can make babies with you."'

"Well there's no rule that says we can't start tonight?" He whispered, "It is after all our wedding night."

"Do you think everyone would notice if we left early?"

Casey laughed, "Yeah I think they might. But we'll be alone soon."

"Not soon enough." Gabby responded.

* * *

**A\N 1: **Please review! :D

**A\N 2: **Oh and check out all of the wedding pictures on my profile page **GHJaSam4Ever **helped me with them.


	20. Better then Sight Seeing

**A\N: **Okay so to be honest I'm not sure I like this chapter very much so please tell me if you do not like it as well, I will not be offended, nor would I be if I liked the chapter. Feedback helps me write, good and bad, if you think I'm doing something wrong or think I could do something better I'll try my best to make it happen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Better then sight seeing**

Matt awoke to find the double bed empty and the shower on. Rubbing his eyes he saw it was almost noon in Rome time but he was still exhausted after flying for nine and a half hours straight. As Matt sat up in bed the water stopped and a few seconds later Gabby walked out only a towel covering her body.

"You're up," She smiled.

"I am now," Matt's eyes roamed her body.

"Glad to know something wakes you up," Gabby smirked as she began searching for clothes to wear finally settling on a short dark jean mini skirt and a black tank top. "So you wanna go sight seeing?"

"I don't want to go anywhere if you plan to dress like that," Matt pulled her on top of him as she went to sit down on the bed.

"Matt," Gabby breathed onto his bare chest, "We're in Rome don't you want to explore a little?"

"I'd rather explore something else," Matt whispered seductively as he nibbled on her ear lob.

Gabby groaned, "Matt!"

"Just tell me you want me to stop and I will," Matt spoke as he trailed kissed down her neck before getting to her navel where his hands worked quickly to unbutton her jean skirt and slip it off. He then very gently took off her black lace panties and dropped them on the floor.

"Hey," Gabby breathed heavily, "Who says you get to have all the fun?" She reached her fingers under his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Sitting up straight Gabby took her tank top of and undid the strap of her bra and let it fall. "You know," Gabby lay back down on top of Matt, "This may just be better then sight seeing."

The sun was setting in the city of Rome but as Gabby had expected that was just when it was at its busiest. And as she and Matt walked down the street almost every restaurant they passed was packed.

"Okay," Gabby stopped in front of a restaurant that did not have much of a line, "How about this?"

"Well I know we're out of the tourist district," Matt looked at the menu and saw it was only in Italian. "How about we just go back to the Hard Rock Café?"

"No, I can read most of it."

"Since when can you read Italian?"

"I took it in high-school and I just loved it, by that point I already knew Spanish and French so I guess it just came easily to me.

"Okay, I trust you just don't order me anything with eyes,"

"Afraid of eyes are we?"

"No, no I'd just rather not have my food stare up at me."

"Ciao signore e la signorina come posso aiutarla?" A host approached the front desk.

"Parli spagnolo?" Gabby asked in Italian. She knew enough to get by but her Spanish was by far better.

"Si," The host smiled as he grabbed two menus and led them to a table outside, "¿Está aquí de visita desde España?"

"No, somos de los Estados Unidos. sólo estamos aquí de visita. Tengo familia en España, por lo estábamos pasando una semana en Roma una semana en París y luego dos semanas en Barcelona.

"Ah, ya veo," The host nodded his head, "Bueno, nosotros no tenemos ningún camareros que hablan español que trabaja esta noche, ¿habla otros idiomas?

"Hablo un poco de francés."

"Voy a ver quién está en esta sección," The host left.

"This is why I want to learn Spanish. I don't want it to be like that for an entire two weeks."

"Matt I told you, my cousin speaks a little English and most of my second and third cousins are either fluent or still learning it in school. I'm sure you'll have lots of kids wanting you to help them with their English."

"No, they're probably ask you," Matt pointed out.

"Matt, do you remember Evelyn, the little girl from our wedding?"

"Yeah of course."

"She's going to be telling all of her cousins and friends how much she loved you. For two weeks you're going to be surrounded by children, trust me you won't have a problem communicating. Plus if all else fails you have me I speak English too."

After they had finished eating dinner Matt and Gabby walked around the fashion district of Rome that was only a few blocks away from their hotel.

"Do you mind if I do some shopping? I promised Dani I'd get Carla a nice purse for her birthday and I want to make sure it gets there on time."

"Yeah take your time," Matt kissed her, "I'll just go back to the hotel room."

Gabby rolled her eyes as she returned the kiss, "You sure you know where your going?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

While in the fashion district of Rome Gabby had lost track of time and when she finally checked her phone for the time she realized she had spent almost an hour. Buying one last thing she made her way back to the hotel. Although to anybody walking past she could have easily pasted for a local with her long black hair and dark skin tone. She liked feeling like a local and knowing a little bit of the native language it made her feel safe.

Using her key card to open the hotel room door she put all but one bag on a nearby chair and continued walking into the room, "Wanna see what I got?" She took the black lace lingerie out of the bag.

"Just in time," Matt walked out of the washroom, "Figured you'd want a nice bath after you came back."

"Only if you join me," Gabby walked into the washroom and dipped her hand into the water before adding more hot water, "For a firefighter you sure love cold water." She commented.

"You do know it takes a long time for the water to get hot right?" Matt poured them each a glass of champagne and handed one to her.

"So," Matt wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into him, "Do you want to change into that now or later?"

Matt's hands trailed from Gabby's waist down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up running his thumbs in circles on her smooth skin.

"Later," Gabby felt her body go weak his hands moved up her body.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! And remember let me know if you have any ideas.


	21. Mi Familia

**A\N: **My apologizes for not updating in awhile, I had a little writers block and have been busy with school work. I am not feeling the greatest today but wanted to finish this chapter and post it. Again I don't speak Spanish so I'm sorry if any of it is wrong. My goal of this chapter was trying to show more of Gabby's family and how Matt's still trying to fit it,

**Mi Familia**

Although early in the morning the sun was already beating down on the city of Barcelona. Now regretting his decision to go for a job along the Mediterranean Sea Matthew Casey dipped his fingers into the cold water and splashed some onto his face.

"Hey slowpoke!" Gabriella Dawson-Casey stood less then a mile in front of her husband. "Told ya you should have stayed home!" She stuck her tongue out before turning around and running again, "See you in six hours!" She called over her shoulder.

Gabby's tormenting however playful set Matt into overdrive and he sped up his speed in order to try and catch up to her.

"Gab's!" Matt was now less then twenty feet away, "Whose the slowpoke now?"

"What did you do put on your super shoes or something?" Gabby walked towards him.

"Nope," Matt ducked his head down to kiss her on the lips.

"Matt I'm all sweaty," Gabby took deep breaths.

"I know," Matt grinned wrapping his arms around her his hands resting on her ass. "You look good in these?"

"Uh-huh," Gabby rolled her eyes as Matt admired her running shorts and tank top, "There meant for running you know."

Matt kissed her nose, "Okay sweetie."

"You gonna keep up now?" She grinned, "After all you did put on your super shoes right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll catch up," Matt watched as Gabby took off running along the beach.

"Good morning," Carlotta greeted as Gabby and Matt walked into the kitchen around half an hour later, "How was the run?" She took a sip of tea before feeding Garcia another spoonful of yogurt.

"Good," Gabby poured herself some tea and watched Carlotta feed five-month-old Garcia. "She seems to like the yogurt."

"She's being good today," Carlotta, admitted, "This is only her second week on solid food. Usually she's fussy."

"Well I'm very proud of you for being a good eater for Mommy," Gabby kissed the infants head.

"Gaaa!" Garcia squealed with happiness.

"Gabby!" Six-year-old Evelyn came running into the apartment ahead of her mother and younger sister. "Gran abuela y el abuelo Gran celebra su fiesta el sábado por ti y Matt!" The six year old bounced with excitement.

"What about Gabby and I?" Matt who had only just walked into the kitchen sat beside Gabby.

"Abuela and Abuelo have party," Evelyn told Matt in English.

"My grandparents are having a party on Saturday night for us before we leave on Monday," Gabby filled Matt in completely.

"Ah," Matt nodded his head as he swallowed his water in one gulp.

"Augusto!" Gabby spotted Carlotta's older brother coming down the hall and engulfed him in a hug, "How are you?"

"Good," Augusto kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding, I tried but I couldn't get time off work. You must be Matt," He extended his hand as he picked up Evelyn.

Matt shook his hand, "Yeah."

"Augusto works for the Spanish government he was in Dublin for six weeks. His family lives in Madrid but they spend a lot of time here." Gabby explained to Matt.

"Yeah Evelyn picked up more English during her two weeks in the States then she ever did with me teaching her," Augusto commented.

"Papa Violet and Maria teached me." Evelyn spoke proudly.

"Yeah how is Antonio by the way? We should really come and visit soon, I'll try and get some time around Christmas."

"Antonio's doing fine," Gabby stood up, "He asked me to give you something I'll be right back."

"Matt, mind if we have a word outside?" Augusto nodded to the medium sized balcony that looked towards the Mediterranean.

"Sure," Matt nodded his head; Augusto and Antonio were only a year apart and according to Gabby were as close as she and Carlotta were. That being said matt had expected this conversation to take place the minute he found out that Augusto could not attend their wedding.

"So," Augusto closed patio door and turned around leaning his forearms against the railing, "When we were kids Antonio, Carlotta and I we used to spend our summers together. And Gabby, as much as I love her she can get in over her heads sometimes, actually a lot of the times. Antonio and I we used to bug her, we'd say 'Don't go all Gabby on this'. " Augusto took a deep breath before finally looking Matt in the eyes, "I know she can take care of herself but look out for her alright, don't let her get to worked up over things she can't fix."

"Yo," Gabby opened the door and threw Augusto a package, "What did you tell him?" She eyed her cousin.

"That's between us," Augusto, who bore a striking resemblance to Antonio pecked Gabby on the cheek before walking back into his younger sisters apartment.

"Don't go all Gabby," Matt chuckled as he kissed Gabby on the lips, "I didn't know about that.

"He told you about that?" Gabby's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I think it's cute."

"No it's annoying. I hate it when Antonio and Augusto say that." Gabby cringed.

"So," Matt changed the subject, "What does Augusto do for the government?"

"He's an interrupter for the United Nations, so he's in New York a few times a year but he hardly has any time off."

"Why don't we go for a walk in the park just the two of us?" Gabby asked breaking the momentary silence between them.

"I'd love that," Matt led her back into the apartment.

"I know my family can be a bit overwhelming sometimes," Gabby spoke as she and Matt walked though Barcelona's busiest park.

"No, no it's fine," Matt squeezed Gabby's hand affectionately, "You light up when you're around them."

"Yeah but you're my husband," Gabby countered.

Matt stopped walking suddenly and turned to look at her, "I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that."

"I'm never going to get tired of saying it." Gabby kissed him."But serously Matt if it ever gets to much for you just let me know."

Saturday came fast and between the wedding and the two weeks in Barcelona Matt had already met all of Gabby's twenty, first cousins. The majority of them were male. Including Gabriela and Antonio there were sixteen boys and only four girls.

In the generation that included Antonio's four children, there were forty children (and counting) twenty-five boys and fifteen girls.

At the party at Gabriela's grandparents house on Saturday night there were over one hundred people and the majority of them weren't English speaking.

"Matt te ves como un fantasma," Francesco, the youngest of Gabby's cousin at only nineteen joked as he joined his older brothers, Gerard, Jordi who were sitting at the pool side talking to Matt and Augusto while watching children swim in the pool.

"Callar," Twenty four year old Gerard punched his brother in the shoulder, "¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que Matt en realidad podría saber lo que acabas de decir?"

"No," Francesco shook his head.

"I think I'm going to go and find Gabby," Matt stood up rather uncomfortably before Augusto could translate yet another conversation for him.

Walking away Matt ignored the calls from Augusto telling him to come back. He hated it, he hated feeling useless and helpless always relaying on someone else to translate for him.

"Hey," Gabby spotted him as he walked into the living room where she was talking with Carlotta, "I booked us to stay at a hotel for the next two nights wanna go there now. We can go back to Carlotta's and get our things; she wants to get the baby home anyways.

Matt nodded his head. "I'd like that." He took her hand.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :)


	22. For the Children Part One

**A\N:** This chapter is dedicated to my good friend **GHJaSam4Ever **who basically found all of the pictures and thought up ALL of the ideas for the house. I hope reading this chapter makes your life a little less stressed and you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**For the Children Part One**

After a ten and a half hour flight from Barcelona to Chicago Gabby and Matt were exhausted and jet legged. Moving with the crowds to baggage claim they saw Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide having already collected the majority of their bags.

"Hey guys!" It was Shay who spotted them first and she jogged forward to hug Gabby.

"I hate you for being so happy," Gabby mumbled miserably as she looked at her friend.

"Love you too Gab's," Shay smiled as she moved to hug Matt.

"She didn't get much sleep on the plane," Matt spoke for his wife, "We're both pretty worn out."

"I know Gabby's always miserable when she's tired."

"Gee thanks," Gabby rolled her eyes as she spotted and grabbed the last of her and Matt's checked luggage.

"Did you sneak back your family or something?" Severide joked as he looked at the four large suitcases now sitting in the luggage cart.

"No just a lot of shopping," Matt responded.

"That was your first mistake," Kelly clapped his best friend on the shoulder, "Never let woman go shopping in Europe."

"Oh boy," Shay rolled her eyes at her friend as her cell phone beeped and she answered the text message.

"Antonio Dawson," Gabby as tired as she was recognized her brother's name on Shay's IPhone screen. "What are you doing texting Antonio?"

"Just telling him you arrived safely he wanted to know," Shay thought quickly on her feet.

Dawson seemed to accept the answer it was something her older brother would do after all.

"Come on let's get you guys home so you can sleep," Kelly began pushing the luggage cart to the exit of the airport.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this isn't the way to my apartment?" Gabby looked out the window of Shay's car as she got off the highway at the wrong spot.

Shay and Severide didn't say a word; they had both been quiet for the twenty-minute car ride from the airport.

"What apartment?" Shay asked as she turned into a residential neighbourhood with big houses and yards and then into a driveway of one of the bigger houses.

"Okay, what are you two up too?" Matt asked.

"Oh it' not just us," Shay smirked, "Take a look inside see for yourself."

Gabby unbuckled her seat belt and stepped outside, "This better be good," She warned sleepily as she began making her way to the front door of the house.

"WELCOME HOME!" A bunch of people, both Gabby and Matt's family plus a lot of people from the station all yelled as Gabby opened the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Gabby dropped her bags on the floor and looked around the front entranceway on amazement, "Whose idea was this?"

"Dads." Carla and Freddie spoke at the same time.

Gabby ran up to her older brother and engulfed him in a ginormous hug, "You're the best brother in the entire world."

Antonio kissed her forehead, "Only the best for the greatest baby sister," He hugged her.

"So when you asked me about my dream home that was for this?" Gabby now turned her attention to Carla.

"No, that was actually for an assignment. Dad got the idea from it," Carla explained, "He did everything pretty much but Mom picked out the house."

"Did all of you-" Gabby couldn't finish her words.

"A lot of people chipped in," Dani continued.

"Our family in Barcelona?"

"Where do you think your grandparents insisted you stay an extra week?" Esmerelda spoke up, "Everybody knew."

"The kids too?"

"Yeah," Maria grinned, "I didn't tell!"

"No, no you didn't, I knew you were planning something but this..."

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Matt spoke up.

"Daddy!" Diego looked up at his father, "Daddy!" He whined, "I wanna show Tio Matt downstairs!"

"What's downstairs?"

"Only the biggest TV and pool table ever!" Diego slid across the floor and grabbed his Uncle's hand and pulled him down the hall and towards a door. Flicking on a light he let go of Matt's hand and showed him the pool table that was next to a bar. "It's huge Tio Matt," Diego walked further down the hall, "This is a bathroom and this is a random room and this is the TV room!" Diego's voice grew in excitement as he walked into a room at the end of the hallway with a flat screen TV complete with surrounded sound, Blue-ray DVD player, Matt's Xbox plus games and couches and chairs.

"Daddy said I can't touch these," Diego stood on his tiptoes and touched the bottom of a dartboard.

"Daddy's right," Matt lifted the young boy into his arms and carried him back down the hall and up the stairs.

"What do you think? Pretty sweet eh? I'm coming over here on game nights." Severide smiled as Matt walked into the living room.

"Yeah its pretty cool but I still don't understand why everybody did this."

"Because Mommy and Daddy said you and Tia Gabby do nice things all the time that its time somebody did something nice for you," Diego recited what his parents had told him.

After the living room the next stop was the kitchen which Gabby immediately fell in love with and then the dinning room and upstairs. The last stop was outside.

* * *

"Lieutenant Casey, my office please," Chief Boden walked into the kitchen at the beginning Gabby and Matt's first shift back.

"Yes Chief," Matt followed his boss into his office and closed the door.

"Welcome back," Chief Boden sat down at his desk.

"Thank you Sir."

"Now I'm sure you're aware of the new firehouse that the cities been building for the past year and a half."

Casey nodded his head.

"Well it's going to be opening in January and they need some new people to run things. I got a phone call from the boys downtown and they want you to be Captain."

"Oh. Wow," Matt breathed, "What about the test?"

"Well their going to be giving it three weeks to everyone they want for the job. Kelly was up for it too but he said it wasn't for him, thought you'd be a better choice."

"He-he knows?

"No, he just told me that if your name wasn't on the list they were making a huge mistake, and I agree. The deadlines for the application was yesterday but I pulled a few strings that being said I want a decision by the end of shift."

Matt walked out of Chief Boden's office and back into the kitchen "Gabby can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Gabby followed Matt towards his office where he closed the door. "What did Chief Boden say?" Gabby asked a little bit of colour fading from her cheeks, "Did he transfer you because-"

Matt took Gabby's hands and squeezed them, "They want be as a Captain for Firehouse 72. The new one that's opening in January."

"Matt that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" Gabby kissed him. "You'd be so good at that!"

"Hold on sweetie I still have to pass the test and get the job," Matt stroked her hair.

"You kidding? You'll get it for sure." Gabby smiled. "So when do you take the test?"

"In a few weeks, whatever my decision Chief wants to know my the end of shift."

"Matthew Casey!" Gabby grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his office, "You're going to tell him yes," She dragged him down the hall.

Matt chuckled, "Okay, okay," He released himself from Gabby's hands and kissed her before walking down the hallway and toward Chief Boden's office.

**Early September:**

Shift three had been off for the better part of the first week of September but that however did not stop Leslie Shay from quickly figuring out what Gabriela Dawson was hiding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shay asked as soon as they were alone cleaning and restocking the ambulance.

"Tell you what?" Gabby began checking their supplies.

"You know damn well what."

"How did you-" Gabby turned around and looked out the ambulance to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

"Never mind how. Have you told Matt yet?"

"No," Gabby lowered her voice, "He finds out the results of the Captain's test this week he already has enough on his mind about that. Besides I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday."

"Are you going to tell him before then?"

"Maybe, it depends when he finds out about the job and what type of news it is."

"Gabby the sooner you tell him the better, are you seriously going to tell me you're willing to put your life and your babies life in danger over something like that."

"It's my decision," Gabby began to get defensive.

"Yes it is but you need to think of the consequences of those actions." Shay explained, "If you're not going to tell Matt at least tell Chief Boden."

"I think he'll figure it out pretty fast if I'm not on duty anymore," Gabby snapped.

"Hey, hey what aren't you telling me?" Shay gently took hold of her arm.

"Twins," Gabby whispered in a barely audible voice, "I think I'm having twins."

"Twins," Shay released the grip on her arm, "How do you know?"

"Increased morning sickness and this," Dawson lifted up her shirt to the tip of her belly button to reveal a very small bump, "No way I'm only ten weeks along with that."

"Maybe you're further along then you think.

"No, I estimated it," Gabby put her shirt back down and took a deep breath, "It was probably when we were in Rome the second night."

"Ah the Jacuzzi did it," Shay smirked, remembering what Dawson had told her earlier.

"Yeah," Gabby formed a small smile on her lips.

"Well those little babies are going to be two of the most loved and spoiled babies on the planet." Shay promised as she went back to work.

"Yeah," Gabby did the same "Just promise you'll keep this between us alright, at least until I tell Matt and the Chief."

"You have my word."

* * *

"Hey, you missed lunch," Matt walked into the sleep room carrying a sandwich on a plate, "I thought Mouch told you."

"He did," Gabby put her book on her stomach and tried to avoid looking at the food. For the past day and a half her stomach got upset when she ate so she had been avoiding eating big meals, opting instead for small snacks throughout the day.

"SQUAD 81, TRUCK 51, AMBULACE 61 TWENTY CAR PILE UP ON THE KENNEDY EXPRESSWAY!

As Gabby stood up and ran towards the garage she had never been more happy to hear the alarm as it had gave her an excuse not to answer Matt's question.

As firehouse fifty-one arrived at the scene of the accident the rain was coming down in buckets and visibility was a factor.

"Cruz, Mills control that fire!" Casey started instructing his men to a fire that was quickly threating to engulf more cars and people.

"Shay, Dawson I have a woman and three children" Severide called the paramedics to a car that had been thrown into another lane and flipped over.

Dawson and Shay grabbed gloves and a gurney each.

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little boy in a booster sear was kicking his feet and screaming at the top of his lungs from the very back of the van as he tried to reach his mother who was unconscious.

"My names Leslie and this is my friend Gabby we're here to help you," Leslie spoke in a calming voice to the boy and the younger children, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Jack," The little boy chocked back tears "I'm five."

"Okay Jack, we're going to try and get you out of here, okay. Are these your younger sisters?" Leslie asked of the two younger girls one of whom had only a faint pulse.

"Yeah, Sky and Jessie."

"We need to get her to Lakeshore now!" Gabby saw the youngest girl had a piece of metal sticking out of her chest."

"Jessie!" Jack screamed. "Jessie! What's happening?" His breathing began to get worse and he started hiccupping.

"Your Mommy and sister's are hurt bud but we're going to try and get them out," Shay told the boy as Capp came running to the car with the Jaws of Life, "My friends Capp and Kelly are going to get you and your sisters out of the car but you have to be really still for me alright, can you do that?" Shay reached her hand through the broken window.

Jack slowly nodded his head as he grabbed Shay's hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

A few minutes later Capp had ripped off the side of the car using the Jaws and Shay quickly scooped up a very frantic Jack.

"No Mommy!" Jack kicked his legs as he watched Gabby and another paramedic wheel his mother away on a stretcher, "Where are they taking her?"

"Your Mommy's going to the hospital," Shay explained.

"Jessie, Sky," More tears spilled from his eyes as he saw his sister's being taking away.

"It's okay sweetheart," Shay tried to stay calm, "We're going to go to the hospital and try and see if there's anyone we can call for you."

"No!" Jack jumped out of Shay's arms and ran towards the ambulance's that were taking his mother and sister's to the hospital. 2"Jack!" Shay rushed after him.

"Leave me alone!" Jack shouted at her as he continued to run away.

"Jack!" Gabby dashed away from the ambulance to grab the young boy and get him out of the way of an ambulance that was coming towards them. She managed to get Jack out of the way but the ambulance that luckily was not going at full speed hit Gabby and sent her flying.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1 **Will Gabby be okay? What about her baby(s)? Stay tuned to find out!

**A\N 2:** Please review! :D Also, feel free to take a look at pictures (via links) of Gabby and Matt's house on my profile page.


	23. For the Children Part Two

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been supporting me throughout this story. I really hope this chapter is what everyone thought it would be like after the cliff hanger ending in the last chapter. Remember, please review, I love constructive critism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**For the Children Part Two**

"GABRIELA!" The seconds that ticked by felt like hours as Matthew Casey watched his wife throw herself in harms way to protect a young boy.

Before Casey got to her Shay and the two paramedics who were driving the ambulance that hit her were attending to her. As he watched the EMT's try to revive Gabby he noticed that weren't doing it the usual way.

"Shay? What's going on?" Matt demanded to know.

Shay stood up "Matt there's something you need to know Gabby's pregnant."

"WHAT? How long-why didn't-" Anger and fear rushed through his veins, "Pregnant," He repeated trying to get it through his head.

"I tried to get her to tell you Matt I really did but she's stubborn and she wanted to wait until the weekend."

"Lieutenant, we're taking your wife you Lakeshore, that's the closet hospital."

"Go, make sure she's okay!" Chief Boden told Casey as if reading the other man's mind, "We're fine here, call me as soon as you know anything."

Matt nodded his head,

While at the hospital Casey had contacted Gabby's parents and Antonio and although they were currently waiting in the ER waiting rooms Casey had opted to spend some time alone. From his time spent at Lakeshore with Hallie he knew there was an old admitting room that was only used during emergencies when the ER was overcrowded. That was where he chose to wait, wait until somebody told him anything good or bad.

Hallie held two cups of coffee in her hands and leaned against the entranceway into the room. She studied Matt's facial features carefully as she mulled over what she could say. When Gabby had first arrived and she had been briefed on what had happened shocked was the least of what she was. Hurt? Angry? Confused? All of those emotions were swirling around her. The man she still loved had, in less then a year married and made a baby with a woman who he claimed was nothing more then a friend less then a year before.

"Matt," Hallie held one of the coffee cups forward still standing in her spot, "I thought you might want this."

"No I don't," Matt barely met her in the eyes.

Matthew Casey not wanting coffee? In all of the years Hallie had know him she didn't think she ever saw him turn down coffee, if he was addicted to anything that was it.

"You…you…don't," Hallie placed both cups on a nearby table and walked over to him, "Luckily the ambulance wasn't going at full speed, best case she has a huge bruise worst case…."

"DAMN IT!" Casey suddenly punched the wall behind his chair, "Why didn't she tell me? This wouldn't have happened! She-they would have been safe!"

"Gabby's tough she'll be all right," Hallie spoke in a comforting tone.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Matt attempted to pick up a chair but Hallie placed her hands over his.

"Matt, don't do this, don't get all worked up, it wasn't your fault."

Matt shook off her hold and slammed the chair back on the ground, "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T SHAY TELL ME?"

"I made a promise," Fresh tears glistened Leslie Shay's blue eyes as, she walked into the room along with Severide, "She didn't want me to tell you."

"I DESERVED TO KNOW!" Casey's temper now turned on the EMT, "IT'S MY BABY TOO!"

"Hey," Severide stepped in front of Shay and sent a warning glare in Casey's direction, "This isn't her fault."

"It wasn't anybody's fault," Hallie pointed out, "It was an accident."

"HOW COULD SHE BE SO STUPID!" Casey punched a wall and slumped into a chair, "How could she do that?"

"She didn't know this would happen," Shay stepped forward.

Matt met Leslie's eyes, "Like hell she didn't, she ran right in front of that damn ambulance."

"To save that little boy, if the roles were reversed you would have done the same thing."

"But she's-she was pregnant."

"Matt," Antonio appeared at the entranceway, "Gabby wants to see you."

Matt stood up on wobbly feet and walked towards Antonio, "How-how is she?"

"Stubborn," Antonio tried to smile, "She's a fighter, twenty-five staples in her head."

"Mrs. Casey," An older looking doctor with grey hair walked into Gabby's recovery room wheeling a portable ultrasound, "I hear you had quite the accident?" She began setting up the machine.

"Yeah, I guess," Gabby, answered the question politely, "The other doctor said we could wait until my husband comes, is that alright."

"Of course it is. I'm Dr. Stevens, you probably don't remember but I used to work with your mother a very long time ago."

"No sorry," Gabby shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut as she laid her head against the pillow. If anything happened to her baby or babies she would never forgive herself and she knew Matt wouldn't either. "Matt, hey," Gabby opened her eyes just in time to see her husband walk into to room. She saw the anger lurking in his eyes and knew he was not happy she did not fill him on his impending fatherhood.

"Gabby!" Matt rushed towards her and kissed her on the lips, "What were you thinking?" He demanded tears threating to fall from his eyes.

"You must be Mr. Casey," Dr. Steven's finished setting up the machine and turned her attention back to the couple, "I'm Dr. Lynn Steven's your wife's OBGYN.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Matt asked taking Gabby's hand.

"The doctor's took every precaution to ensure the baby was kept safe," Dr. Steven's started the machine. "Do you know how this procedure works?"

"Yes," Gabby replied but she sensed Matt's uncertainty. Growing up in a large family she had been exposed to babies from an early age and since her mother was a pediatrician she knew a lot as well. She often forgot that Matt, despite his love of children had not had much, if any experience with the labour and delivery process.

"They rest rub this gel over my abdomen and then an image appears on the screen," Gabby explained as easily as she could, "You've heard of an ultrasound right?"

"Uh-huh," Matt nodded his head; he was still trying to wrap his head around what Shay had told him, now it could all become very real.

"The image will tell us if anything is wrong with the baby depending on if and how much it is moving."

Matt nodded his head as he watched Dr. Steven's lift up Gabby's hospital gown to just above her belly button. It was then that he noticed the small round bump that was growing. Just as he reached out to touch it however Dr. Steven's started rubbing gel on it and Matt turned his attention to the ultrasound screen hoping to see something good.

After a few minutes a clear black and white image appeared on the screen. "Your babies look fine," Dr. Steven's smiled as she retrieved a small pointer from her pocket. "This is baby number one," She shown the laser light over a very small image no bigger then a peanut, "and this," she moved the light a few paces to the left "Is baby number two. Now due to what happened and the nature of your job I'm suggesting bed rest and very little stress. You can make an appointment with my when you're released tomorrow," Dr. Steven's placed a business card on the tray beside Gabby's bed and after she had unhooked the machine and cleaned the gel off Gabby's abdomen she left.

"Twins," Matt gently sat on the edge of Gabby's bed, "We're having twins? Gabby do you have any idea what could have happened?" Matt tried to voice his frustration and anger in the best way possible.

"Yes I do!" Tears spilled from Gabby's eyes, "I haven't stopped thinking about it! I know I could have died or we could have lost the babies. If that happened I don't know Matt….but the thought of you hating me I-"

"Gabriella," Matt laid back on her bed and ever so gently pulled her against him, "Sweetheart I could never, ever hate you but I was so worried. I'm still so worried, you heard Dr. Steven's something could go wrong any minute why didn't you tell me the minute you found out?"

"Because you were already so stressed out and I didn't want you to be extra worried about me. I was afraid if you had anymore stress you might make a mistake on a call." Tears fell from Gabby's brown eyes.

"I love you sweetheart but you need to be more careful," Matt sat on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek. "What side is the bruise on?"

"This side," Gabby motioned to head to the side Matt was sitting on, "It's going to hurt for awhile but I'm just glad the babies are okay."

Matt grinned at the mention of their babies, "Yeah speaking of them your parents and someone else is outside. I think he said his name was Antonio or something he seemed pretty worried." Matt tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah something like that," A small smile formed on Gabby's face, "They don't know and if you thought you were mad just wait until my mother finds out." Gabriela cringed, "She's a pediatrician, she knows how dangerous what I did was and how dangerous it could still be."

"We'll talk about that later," Matt patted her hand and stood up, "I'll go and get them and let them see you then Shay and Severide but after that you're getting some rest."

A few minutes' later Gabby parents and Antonio walked into the room. Antonio a spitting image of his father had always wanted to pave his own path and didn't want to go into police management like his father. Now a Senior Detective at Vice he still preferred street clothes and his police badge on a necklace around his neck, something that could easily be tucked underneath his shirt if the situation called for it. Wearing an army green sweater he had a gun holstered to his hip and another one underneath his jeans.

Timothy Dawson was a tall, dark haired man had always preferred to wear a more business attire while at work. He had worked in Homicide for a number of years and had quickly moved up the ranks. Now Assistant Chief of Police (and a favourite to become the next Chief) he wore a dark suit with his badge tucked into his suit pocket and carried no gun.

"I'm fine," Gabriela told her family before any of them could protest, "Just a few bumps and bruises."

From the far wall Matt raised his eyebrows at her, a signal that did not go unnoticed by Antonio.

"You have something you wanna share with the class?" Antonio looked between his sister and brother in-law.

"Mind your own business Antonio," Gabby shot warning signals at her brother.

Antonio tilted up on his balls of his feet before reaching over to kiss her forehead, "You gave me a scare today sis'. Don't do it again."

"Look who's talking," Gabby took hold of his badge and examined it.

"Don't you start with that speech again," Antonio tugged away and leaned against the nearby wall, "I get enough of it at home."

Gabby scratched the back of her ear, "Yeah speaking of family… Matt and I were having twins.

"Gabriela please tell me you just found out?" Esmerelda ran her hand over her face.

"Mom-"

"No, no hay absolutamente ninguna excusa para lo que hice! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando se fue corriendo para salvar a ese chico? ¿Te has parado a pensar que no se trata sólo de ti nunca más! Usted tiene que pensar en sus hijos, podrían haber muerto Gabriela, y todavía podría estar en peligro que necesita ser más cuidadoso…"

"What's she saying?" Matt moved next to Antonio against wall and whispered.

"Nothing good," Antonio responded as he listened to his mother ream out his sister.

"I'm picking up some words but not to many."

"Trust me you don't want to hear it," Antonio stepped forward, "Mom, Gabriela can do whatever she wants. She made her decision, no matter how stupid it was it was her decision. And in her defense she was just doing her job."

"Can I have a minute alone with Gabriella?" Esmerelda asked.

"Mom please hear me out," Gabby spoke after everyone else had left the room, "I know what you're thinking alright but I did my job."

Esmerelda sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, "Baby I know you did, you're good at your job but you have another job now." She gently patted Gabby's abdomen, "These babies relay on you for everything. I just don't want you to have to go through what I've seen so many woman go through."

"I promise Mom, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure these babies are safe. I just, I needed to save that boy."

"Oh Gabriela, "Esmerelda hugged her daughter and kissed her head.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **A little hint the part that compares Antonio to his father and what he says about his job is VERY important in upcoming chapters.

**A\N 2: **Please review! They're like cookies, I love them :D. Oh and please vote in my poll about what the twins should be.


	24. Sick Day

**A\N: **So this chapter idea started out as a bunch of jumbled ideas that I formed into one chapter. I hope everyone likes it and don't be shy to let me know of any ideas or requests to have (I promise credit will be given if you would like).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, the book What to Expect when Expecting, the Chicago tribune, Disney, Nickelodeon or Thomas the Tank Engine (oh and anything else you might recognize is probably not mine also)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Sick Day**

At four thirty on a Friday afternoon Gabby walked through the doors of Firehouse fifty-one carrying two reusable grocery bags.

"Yum, something smells good," Jessica the receptionist, commented, "What di you make?"

"Pies," Gabby set the bags on the counter, "Is everyone out on a call?"'

"Uh-huh left around an hour ago," Jessica nodded her head.

"I'll go and put these in the kitchen then come back."

"So who're those pies for?" Jessica wondered as Gabby returned moments later and sat in the extra chair.

"One for dinner at my parents house tonight and two for the firehouse," Gabby picked up a set of radio transmitter headphones.

"Ah, dinner with the parents. I guess in your family that's not such a bad thing. I've signed Antonio in so many times you'd think he works here."'

Gabby laughed, "Yeah we're pretty close but It's not always perfect though."

"Could've fooled me," Jessica laughed.

Then the sound of the garage doors opening and voices could be heard from all the truck and squad teams as they failed back into the firehouse.

"There are some pies in the fridge for you!" Gabby told them.

"I love your wife," Mouch patted Matt on the back before he hurried to the kitchen.

"Hey Gab's," Matt kissed her on the lips, "How long have you been here?"

"Not very long. I like it though sitting at the front desk."

"I like it too, it keeps the three of you out of danger."

"So I was thinking-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say," Gabby countered as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You were going to tell me you wanted to go back to being an EMT."

"No I was going to say maybe I could pick up a few shifts being a receptionist."

"That's actually I good idea."

"I'm guessing the pie that has a note saying 'DON'T TOUCH!' Isn't' for us," Shay grinned as she and most of the guys huddled around the fridge.

"That's for dinner at my parents tonight," Gabby's voice made them spin around, "The other two though you guys can have."

"Ooh, lets see who can eat one the fastest truck or squad!" Otis quipped.

"You wanna see all of us killed on our next call?" Severide asked sarcastically.

"It was just an idea."

"Yeah a bad one."

"You know what we're going to have this one," Mills took one of the pie containers out of the fridge and walked it towards the oven, "I'll heat it up first though."

"WHAT!" Came a chorus of groans.

"It'll taste better that way," Mills defended his actions.

"Casey, my office!" Boden stepped into the kitchen, "Now." He added before taking a swift step out.

The room went silent. Everybody knew what it was about; Chief had the results of Casey's Captain's test.

Casey turned around and followed his boss out the door and towards his office.

"Come in," Boden didn't look up from his paperwork, "You know what's this about right?" He picked up a file folder.

"Yes Sir," Casey tried to keep his nerves under control.

"You passed, with flying colours," Boden handed him the file, "Oh and you got the job at the seventy-second your training starts in November."

"Thank you,"

"Now go and tell your team," Boden excused him.

When Casey arrived back into the kitchen it was as if time had stood still while he was gone.

"So?" Shay asked.

"I got the job."

"Matt that's great, I'm so proud of you!" Gabby kissed her husband.

"Yeah that's great, just don't forget about us." Severide chimed in, "When do you start?"

"November."

"So you took the job?" Herman asked.

"Yeah, but you guys you're gonna be fine alright?" Casey responded not missing a beat.

* * *

"You alright Antonio?" Gabby observed her brother's unusual behavior as they sat in the living room on their parent's house.

"Yeah, just fine," Antonio scratched the back of his ear. "Just a lot on my mind is all."

"Antonio it's me," Gabby took Dani's seat, "It's just us." Matt had gone to the washroom and Dani was with the kids. "You can tell me."

"Nah," Antonio waved, "You'll find out later," He took a swig of beer.

"Antonio, your scaring me is something wrong?"

"Depends who you ask," Antonio responded truthfully.

"Antonio Fernando Dawson you tell me what's going on right now!" Gabby raised her voice.

"Alright, alright, The Chief resigned today and Dad's going to take over for him."

"That's great," Gabby smiled but then the reality of Antonio's facial features and words struck her, "Expect you're not very happy."

"People already think I'm no good. What are they going to say now?"

"That you're a great detective and that you save people's lives."

"Or that I get away with a little too much," Antonio was of course referring to his sometimes illegal and harsh tactics to close a case.

"So you have a temper? It stems from the love of your job!"

"Some people don't see it that way."

"Screw them, the people that know you know how good of a detective and family man you really are." Gabby spoke with confidence, "And Dad would treat you like anybody else if he ever had to. We both know that."

"Nah I'd treat him a little harder cause I know he can take it," Timothy Dawson smirked as he walked into the living room, "Your mother wanted me to tell you dinner's almost ready."

* * *

"Hey Gab's," Matt sat at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper, "Read this, "He folded the newspaper and handed it to her.

Gabby put down the book what to Expect when Expecting and picked up the "Chicago Tribune. Accompanied with a two-page article was a full-length picture of her father in his dress uniform, "The swearing in ceremony's this Friday." Gabby wrote it on the chalkboard now placed against the kitchen wall near the phone. She was just about to start writing when it rang. "Hello?" She picked it up.

"Hey sis," Antonio's stressed voice greeted her on the other end of the line, "I need to ask you a huge favour."

"Anything."

"The school called and they think Maria has the Chicken Pox, she threw up and she has a high fever. Most importantly they noticed spots. Anyways Dani's not coming home until tonight and I can't leave work, do you think you could pick her up?"

" Of course I'll pick her up. She's at Child Care right?"

"Yeah its Monday," Maria went to Senior Kindergarten on Tuesdays, Thursday's and every other Friday and child care Monday, Wednesday's and every Friday she was not at school.

"I'll leave right now and bring her back here. You can pick her up when you can."

"Gabby you're a life saver. I promise when your twins are born I'll return all the favours I owe you."

"What's family for?" Gabby smiled,

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome, I'll let you go now." Gabby knew her brother needed to get back to work.

"Someone sick?" Matt asked.

"Yeah Maria's got a high fever. They think it might be Chicken Pox. I told Antonio I'd go and get her.

Matt pursed his lips together, "Do you really think that's such a good idea? What if you get sick and-"

"Matt you can't wrap me in bubble wrap okay. I might get sick and if I do, I'll just rest, what I'm not going to do is not do anything for six more months."

"I'm coming with you."

As Gabby and Matt approached St. Andrew's Catholic Elementary School Gabby made her way down a walk-way, "We have to enter through the child care center," She explained to Matt as they walked past a fenced in play ground that had three separate climbers and what looked like preschool aged children running around.

"May I help you?" A young female teacher asked as Matt and Gabby entered the fenced in area.

"I'm Gabriela Dawson, Maria's Aunt my husband and I are here to pick her up." Gabby showed the teacher her driver's license.

The teacher examined it before nodding her head, "She's in the preschool room." The teacher led them towards the childcare entrance; "Just tell the teachers who you are and they're show you where she is."

"Thanks," Gabby opened the door.

"I'll look for her backpack," Matt scanned the names on the cubbies.

"It's probably around the corner with the near the Kindergarten classes. These are for the preschoolers and toddlers."

Matt nodded his head as he rounded the corner.

"My friends need to get ready quicker then this! A little less talking girls!" A teacher stood with other children by a classroom door.

"You're cute," A little girl in a green jumper giggled as she and her friend stared at Matt.

"Well thank you, you're cute as well," Matt smiled, "Maybe you can help me I'm looking for Maria Dawson's cubby. Do you know where it is?"

"Uh-huh!" The little girl jumped up and pointed to the cubby beside hers. "Maria's cubby is right here. Are you her Daddy?" She wondered.

"No I'm her Uncle she's not feeling very well so I'm here to pick her up."

"Mrs. Anmeson," Maria's horse voice tried to smile at the teacher as she and Gabby rounded the corner.

"Oh Maria," Mrs. Anmeson approached her, "Make sure you get lots of rest okay sweetheart."

"Okay," Maria nodded her head. "Tio Matt, up!" She held up her arms.

"Okay sweetheart," Matt swung her backpack over his shoulder and took the five year old into his arms. "Just try and go back to sleep." He soothed as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well its official honey, you do have the chicken pox," Gabby informed he niece as she helped her change out of her school uniform and into some comfortable pajama's they had picked up at her house.

"Have Diego and the twins had them yet?" Matt asked as he set up Maria's current favourite movie Tangled on the DVD player.

"Diego hasn't but the twins have."

"So he probably has it now," Matt concluded, "He'll probably be sick in a few days as well."

"I want Daddy!" Maria cried, "And Mommy!"

"Daddy's at work baby girl and Mommy's coming home tonight." Gabby soothed, "How about we watch a movie or something, Let's look in your special bag we packed at your house."

"No!" Maria started coughing before throwing up all over herself again. "Tia Gabby!" She cried.

"It's okay baby girl," Gabby picked her up and rubbed her back, "Matt can you clean this up I'm going to go give her a bath. Then go to the store and get some calamine lotion."

"Calamine what?" Matt looked perplexed.

"Never mind," Gabby shook her head and handed Maria to him, "You clean her up and I'll go and get it."

"Gabby-" Matt turned to protest but his wife was already gone.

"Tia Gabby's mad," Maria, whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, no baby it's not your fault," Matt picked up her bag and proceeded to walk towards the stairs, "Lets go and get you cleaned up."

"Can we watch Dora after?" Maria asked.

"We can do anything you want." Matt kissed the top of her head.

It was nearly five o'clock at night when Danni rang the doorbell of Gabby and Matt's house.

"Hey Dani," Gabby greeted her sister in-law as he opened the door.

"Hi," Dani smiled, "Thanks for looking after Maria, I sure picked a bad weekend to go away. Diego has a fever too, he was feeling pretty sick when I picked him and the twins up from after school care."

"Oh no," Gabby sympathized as she led her towards the living room where Maria was half asleep on the couch and wrapped in a pink blanket. "I put some calamine lotion on her but the spots keep coming up. She's thrown up four times and her temp is still pretty high."

"Mommy," Maria whined, "Mommy I'm sick!"

"I know honey," Dani picked her up, "Diego's sick too."

"Mommy Tia Gabby and Tio Matt said not to scratch but it itches!"

"I know but Tia Gabby and Tio Matt are right, if you scratch your chicken pox will only get worse."

"Feel better sweetheart," Matt handed Dani both of her backpacks "I double checked and everything's in there for her. The calamine lotion is in the front pocket as well."

"Thank you guys so much, you really didn't have to do this. Especially you Gabby." Dani told her sister in-law.

"Relax Dan, I've already had the chicken pox got them when I was two thanks to a certain husband of yours."

Dani chuckled, "You just make sure you get lots of rest," She touched her abdomen, "And let us know if we can do anything."

"We will," Gabby kissed Mari's forehead, "Remember to remind Diego not to scratch his chicken pox."

Maria nodded her head, "Mommy I'm tired."

Dani nodded, "I should probably get her and Diego home to bed."

"Yeah," Gabby kissed Maria's forehead, "Feel better sweetie."

"Yeah and remember to tell Diego not to scratch his chicken pox." Matt mentioned.

"Okay Tio Matt."

"I love you princess, feel better," He kissed her cheek.

"Bye babies," Maria waved and blew a kiss to Gabby's abdomen, "Don't get the chicken pox and I love you," She said before falling asleep.

"So that's what looking after a sick child feels like," Matt adjusted the pillow and flipped the TV back to Cable.

"Yeah," Gabby sat down beside him, "You okay with it?"

Matt paused the TV and turned to face her "Gabby you are giving me the greatest gift in the world."

"Matt if you thought looking after Maria was hard you're in for a shock when the twins arrive and they're going to be babies, not four year olds."

Matt pulled Gabby into his arms and rubbed her abdomen, "I'm not going to lie to you and say that today wasn't hard but that didn't mean I didn't like it. It was a really rewarding feeling knowing I was helping her feel better, plus you know I could get used to watching Dora."

"We'll then we better have two girls because little boys will wanna watch shows like Thomas the Tank Engine about not Dora."

"The only thing I care about is that the babies are healthy."

"Seriously?" Gabby eyed him, "You know you can tell me the truth right? It's okay if you have a preference."

"I want two little girls that look just like their beautiful Mommy," Matt kissed her, "Until that is they grow up then we're locking them away so boys can't break their hearts.

Gabby laughed, "If that's the case then I want two boys. You'd like that right?"

"Of course. Like I said before I don't care what we have as long as they're healthy."

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too," Matt kissed her hair and held her close.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and remember vote in my poll! :D


	25. Only November

**A\N: **So this chapter came from an email that **GHJaSam4Ever **sent me giving me some of her ideas for the story. I really hope she and everyone else likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Only November**

"Uh!" Gabby groaned in frustration as she tried to zip up her favourite pair of jeans. "None of my clothes fit!" She fell onto with her hands covering her face.

Matt sat beside her and caressed her growing abdomen, "I don't have any problem with that."

"I like my clothes I don't want to get new ones! Plus I don't want to get anymore fat!" She exclaimed.

"You're not fat," Matt kissed her, "You're pregnant there's a huge difference." He assured her.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Two living beings we created are going inside of you, that's a huge difference," He lifted up her shirt and kissed her abdomen.

"I still don't want to get new clothes just for nine months."

"Does Dani still have hers?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she does. I just didn't think I'd need them so soon but I guess I do."

"Text me later if you want me to pick them up on my way home," Matt kissed her on the lips, "Actually text me later even if you don't, I want to know how you're doing."

Gabby smiled, "Yeah I will."

* * *

"Hey Gabby," Jessica smiled as Gabby walked into firehouse fifty-one and joined her at the receptionist desk, "How're you doing today?"

"Board so I came here," Gabby picked up the microphone that connected to the sound system and turned it on, "Matt Casey please report to the front desk."

Jessica twirled her golden blonde hair through her slender fingers as she laughed, "You know you're the only person who could get away with that. Even before you were married."

Gabby shrugged her shoulders up and down.

"You know that voice sounded so familiar, I just don't know where I've heard it though." Shay strolled down the hall a cheeky smile pinned across her face.

"If I wanted to see you I would have paged you?" Gabby faked an annoyed expression.

"Hi to you too," Shay laughed as Matt walked down the hall, "She's moody be careful."

Matt chose to ignore Shay's comment knowing it might upset Gabby if he pressed the issue further, "What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"What you don't want to see me?" Gabby frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no," Matt quickly corrected himself "its not that at all, I'm just surprised, this morning you didn't have any clothes that fit you."

"I went over to Dani's and got her maternity clothes," Gabby walked out from behind the desk so Matt could see what she was wearing; She was wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt and dark jeans.

"Beautiful," Matt kissed her cheek, "Absolutely beautiful."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh."

"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61 FIRE AT SUSPECTED METH LAB!" Jessica's voice suddenly rang through the firehouse.

"Meth lab," Gabby whispered to herself as Matt kissed her on the lips before jogging into the garage, "Meth lab," She took a few steps backwards and back behind the desk before she collapsed into the chair.

"You okay?" Jessica asked as she handed her the headphones she usually used.

"Yeah its just my brother Antonio's a Vice detective."

"You thinking this is his case?"

"Yeah he mentioned something about a huge meth lab. They never had enough evidence to convict though."

When Antonio Dawson and his partner arrived at the scene of the warehouse fire it was engulfed in flames.

"I'll converse with the fire fighters," Antonio informed his partner.

"Good idea, I'll see what the uni's know," Liam Gowling walked in the other direction.

"Hey Chief Boden," Antonio approached the older man, "Got any news for me?"

"My guys are still scanning the place but we suspect it was a meth lab."

'How many people were inside?"

"My guys have pulled out thirteen so fair, eight of them were seriously injured and one died."

Antonio took out a note pad and scribbled down the information "Are they at Lakeshore?"

"Yeah," Chief Boden heard noise and multiple voices coming through his head-set, "Status!"

"Chief!" Mouch's horse and frustrated voice came through the head set, "It's Lieutenant Casey, he went into the control room to see if there were any more victims and-"

"Some the floor caved in we don't have direct access, it's going to take awhile." Herman finished.

"Is there another way to get to him?" Chief Boden tried to stay calm for his men.

"There's a direct entrance in the back of the building," Cruz spoke up.

"Kelly did you hear that? Can you get to Lieutenant Casey?" Chief Boden asked and suddenly Antonio was listening and interested in the conversation.

"We're on our way," Severide responded. "But we're at the other end of the building and we'll be awhile."

"Chief let me go, I have CPR and fire training!" Antonio spoke up.

Chief Boden turned to the Detective, "Detective I know you're concerned but let my guys do their job and you can do yours."

"Sir, with all due respect taking care of my family is part of my job."

Chief Boden took a huge breath, "I don't think your bosses would like it very much if you go into a fire without proper protection."

"Then give me protection."

"What's the control room looking like?" Chief Boden asked into his walkie-talkie.

"Not much fire just a lot of rubble and things fallen," Herman responded.

"Okay Antonio but if you get hurt-"

"It's all on me I swear of Gabby's life," Antonio promised.

"Just be careful," Boden handed him a fire jacket and helmet from truck 51.

"I will," Antonio put on the gear and ran around to the back of the building. He easily found the entrance he assumed everyone was talking about and bolted in "Matt!" He yelled as he walked carefully, he noticed for the most part the fire had not gotten to this section yet but most of it had fallen through and was in shambles. "Matt!" Antonio jumped over pieces of the now fallen roof, "Bro where are you?"

"Here!" Matt yelled as loud as he could, "I'm stuck under something!"

"I'm on my way!" Antonio ran and found to his horror Matt's left arm completely flattened by a very heavy object. "Can you feel your fingers at all?"

"No!" Matt seethed through pain.

"Okay, I'm going to try and move this.

"Matt, Antonio!" Severide's voice suddenly called out.

"Over here! He's hurt pretty bad!" Antonio alerted the other Lieutenant who with his team quickly rushed over.

It took a good ten minutes but Antonio, Kelly and Kelly's squad team managed to get Matt out.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Antonio saw Matt's badly swollen arm, "Quickly." He added.

"I didn't get to look very fair, I don't know if there's anyone else," Matt ignored Antonio's statement and talked to Kelly.

"Okay we'll look, you go back with Antonio an get that arm looked after.

"It's not that bad," Matt tried to wave off his injury.

"If Gabby heard you say that she'd kill you," Antonio shook his head and clinched his tenth.

"Yeah and if anyone ever finds out what you did-especially your father you're going to be dead," Matt said in response.

"Chief Boden said I could."

"Yeah and what did you have to say to convince him? He knows why you wanted to save me."

"Yeah why's that?" Antonio was beginning to get the feeling that they weren't on the same page.

"Because I'm Gabby's husband and she's pregnant."

"That and there's also the little fact that you're like the brother I never had; Believe it or not I kind of don't want to see you die."

"Yeah?" Matt didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah now go and tell Chief Boden I'm going to drive you to the hospital and make sure you get examined." Antonio instructed.

Matt knew better then to argue with Antonio when he was right and made major and valid points. "Yeah alright," He walked over to Chief Boden.

* * *

"Matt!" Gabby rushed into the room where the hospital was keeping Matt overnight for observation, "Matt what happened?" She kissed him on the lips and observed the cast on his entire arm and cuts on his face, "I went to your office to take a nap a few minutes after you left. Jessica woke me up and told me you were here."

"So you don't know what happened?" Antonio pushed himself off against the wall. "What did Jessica tell you?"

"Just that Matt was injured, why what happened?" She studied her older brother's facial features, "Did you get hurt too?" She saw the cuts and scraps on his face, "Why are you hurt?"

"Uh, no reason, the kids must have been playing to rough."

"Don't lie to me!" Gabby's voice raised, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a few cuts," Antonio talked in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"ANTONIO DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tears streamed down Gabby's face and splashed onto her shirt and onto the covers of Matt's hospital bed, "Don't lie to me!"

"Okay, okay," Antonio pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Gab's," He kissed her head, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"What really happened?" Gabby sniffled.

"Antonio saved me," Matt answered, "My team was trapped behind a wall and Kelly's team was covering the other side of a building. Antonio got to me the fastest, I'm pretty sure I might be injured a lot worse if he hadn't come and got me."

"Really?" Gabby looked up at her older brother.

"Yeah," Antonio confirmed Matt's story.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner? You guys had me worried to death!" She hit Antonio in the stomach, "You're both idiots!" She turned to storm out of the room.

Once she was gone and clearly out of earshot Antonio turned to Matt and said, "Welcome to the world of hormonal pregnant woman, its even worse with twins. Rule number one be very, very careful what you say and always be ready to apologize even if you think it's for something really stupid."

"Does it get worse?" Matt was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh yeah much worse," He winked, "You're going to have a fun five months ahead of you," Antonio chuckled as he walked out of the room.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Up next: Matt's off on medical leave (due to his broken arm) and Gabby is sixteen weeks pregnant with twins. Should be interesting. Plus I'm hoping to have the chapter where the find out the gender of the twins soon so remember to vote in the poll.


	26. The Deal

**A\N: **Okay so this is just a cute filler chapter before we find out the gender of the twins but I hope everyone likes it anyways. Please let ke know if you have any ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The Deal**

Gabriela woke up to the sun shinning in her face. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost eleven thirty and she quickly got up and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. "Matt!" She called out as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs. "Ma-" She stopped in her tracks when she glanced outside and saw him racking leaves.

"Matt!" She opened the front door and crossed her arms, "Matt do you have any idea what that could do to your injury?"

"Good morning to you too sweetheart," Matt smirked.

"I'm serious!" Gabby shook her head as she walked towards him, "Do you want to have to go through surgery and rehab like Kelly did?"

"It's only a bruise I'd be back at work if I wasn't off for a few days anyways."

Gabriela rolled her eyes, "You need to rest so your shoulder can heal!"

"It's fine Gabby, now will you stop talking so I can introduce you to our neighbours.

"Our-what?" It was then that Gabby realized that a man was standing not to fair away from Matt and in the background Gabby could see a woman playing with a baby.

"I'm Paul McCuddy," The main with light brown hair stepped forward and introduced himself, "That's my wife Meagan and our seven month old daughter Ella.

"What a pretty name," Gabby smiled. "I'm sorry for-"

"It's already forgotten," Paul smiled as he turned to his wife, "Hey Megs come and meet Gabby!"

Megan stood up and carried the happy baby over, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Gabby shook her hand "Your daughter is very beautiful."

"Thanks, when are you due?" She wondered.

"February and I'm having twins,"

"And you thought Amanda was hard to take care of," Megan hit Paul's chest, "They're having twins."

"I didn't say anything," Paul defended himself.

"Hey I just made some homemade soup you wanna come in and taste some?" Megan asked Gabby.

"I'd love too," Gabby responded.

* * *

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Gabby spoke as she carefully took off Matt's bandage over the bruise running down his shoulder and back. "I mean it Matt," She examined it, "If you pretend like this isn't hurting you it could get worse."

"You want the truth?" Matt looked back at her.

"Always," Gabby began applying new bandages.

"It hurts like hell and my back's stiff."

"Well then maybe you should have taken it easy today instead of racking leaves and playing a few games of hoops with Paul."

"See, I knew you we're going to say that."

"Well I'm sorry honey but its true." Gabby gently let her fingers and eyes examine the bruise, "The swellings gone down a lot and it looks like it's healing properly though so that's a good sign. I'll give you some more pain meds after I re-apply the Band-Aids."

"I'll get them," Matt told her, "You need to be resting more then I do."

"Uh-huh," Gabby gently put fresh Band-Aids on the bruise, "I am relaxing."

"Taking care of me all day isn't relaxing its work! I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you."

"Just be glad it wasn't anything worse," Gabby leaned her head against the headrest.

"I am," Matt turned around and kissed her, "You want anything while I'm up?"

"Just-on Thursday when we find out what we're having. How about we each pick five names and then we can choose the babies names from our lists. That way we'll each get a name we like."

"Yeah," Matt lay on his stomach and rested both of his hands over her abdomen, "But what happens if we have a girl and a boy? How would be decide who gets to name who."

"If we have one of each," Gabby placed her hands over his, "Then we'll talk about it, but I don't think that'll be an issue."

"Did you feel that?" Matt's eyes widened in excitement as he felt a kick, "One of the babies just moved!"

"Yeah, yeah I felt it, its my body remember?"

"Right?" Matt smiled as he kissed her abdomen, "It's just so amazing, it doesn't hurt right?"

"A little but that's okay," Gabby felt two more kicks, "Looks like they're both moving."

"Yeah," Matt didn't take his eyes off her abdomen, "I can't believe two people we created are growing inside of you. It just seems so-I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean," Gabby brought his hands up to her mouth and kissed them, "I feel the same way."

"So what do you think they are?"

"I don't know, hopefully the doctor will be able to tell us on Thursday."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "Then we can start painting and decorating the nursery."

"You know if we find out we're having one of each we're going to have to make it neutral."

"Yeah I know," Matt reassured her, "Antonio and Jim said they'd help either way and so did Kelly, well actually he doesn't know he's helping yet." Matt chuckled.

"Oh really?" Gabby ran her fingers through his hair, "When were you planning on telling him?"

"When I call him and tell him he's late."

Gabby laughed, "What if he has other plans?"

"Invite Leslie shopping."

"Uh-huh I don't think I'm going to be in the mood for shopping for a long time."

"Well then I'll just have to ask him," Matt re-positioned himself so he was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yeah I guess you will," Gabby kissed his nose and then his mouth.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: Up next:** The genders of the twins are revealed so make sure you vote if you haven't already!


	27. Baby Registry

**A\N: ***DRUM ROLL* Here it is the moment you've all been waiting for! The chapter where Gabby and Matt find out what their having :) This chapter is decicated to** Goggiebe **my new Twitter\Fanfiction friend who encourages me and inspires me to write and keep going. I wasn't going to write and post this chapter today but she encouraged me to! So I hope you like this chapter girlfriend! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Babies 'R' US

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Baby Registry**

"Anything yet?" Leslie Shay wondered as she walked into the kitchen\ living area of Firehouse fifty-one.

"Let me eat first!" Severide poured himself a bowl of his favourite cereal and walked to the fridge to get milk.

Shay rolled her eyes as she snatched his Phone off the countertop, "You Kelly Severide are a foodaholic."

"Hey, hey I may be a lot of things but a foodaholic?" Severide teased.

"He's right can't you come up with a better name?" Herman said from his seat on the couch, "I mean how about-"

Severide sent the other man a glare as he carried his bowl of cereal to the table, "Can I have my phone back now?" He asked Leslie his mouth full.

"I'm sorry, I don't respond to two year olds who can't chew with their mouth closed," Shay smirked as she sat down in the seat beside Severide and scrolled through his text messages.

* * *

"You nervous?" Matt squeezed Gabby's hand as they waited for Dr. Steven's to come back into the examination room with gender of both of their twins.

"A little," Gabby admitted as she swung her legs over the side of the examining table and sat up straight.

"Everything looks fine," Dr. Steven's returned into the examination room carrying a chart, "I can tell you what you're having if you would like to know.

"It's up to you sweetheart," Matt looked at Gabby, "Whatever you want," He kissed the side of her head.

"No, its not just up to me," Gabby looked at him, "These are _our_ twins, " She empathized the word our. We need to make decisions together. I'd like to know what we're having but if-"

"Tell us Doc," Matt caught Gabby off.

Dr. Stevens nodded her head, "You're having a boy and a girl."

Gabby smiled, "One of each. Is that okay?" She asked Matt.

"You know all I want is two happy, healthy babies."

"They're perfectly fine," Dr. Steven's told the couple, "That doesn't mean however that you can but your body under stress, you still need to rest."

"Oh don't worry she will," Matt promised.

Dr. Steven's chuckled, "Good now I'd like to see you again in about three weeks."

"Okay," Gabby nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey," Jessica grinned as she saw Matt and Gabby walk into the firehouse. "You want me to page everyone?" She reached for the microphone.

Gabby looked up at Matt, "This time it's your turn? What do you want to do?"

"Go ahead!" Matt grinned from ear-to-ear; he couldn't wait to let everyone know what he and Gabby were having.

In record time truck and most of squad were huddled in the small welcome area around Jessica's desk, each an anticipating smile on his or her face.

"So?" Otis was the one who broke the silence, "What're you waiting for tell us already?"

"Otis!" Herman scolded.

"Okay, okay," Mat settled his men down, "We'll tell you, just where's Kelly?"

"Sleeping Beauty here was asleep," Shay smirked as she led Severide into the front of the group.

"I was wondering how you always looked like princess," Mouch quipped.

"Shut up!" Severide glared, "I couldn't sleep last night alright?"

"Why Shay keep you up?"

"Watch it!" Shay's eyes narrowed as she glared at Mouch, "He might not but I can surely beat you up!"

"Hey, hey, what is going on here?" Chief Boden asked, "I can hear you from my office?"

"Dawson and Casey were going to tell us what they're having but then Mouch and Hermann decided to be wise guys as usual," Cruz enlightened his boss."

"Hey you're no angel either," Herman turned to him.

"I never said I was!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Chief Boden raised his voice, "I'm not so sure Dawson and Casey should tell you if you're fighting like this."

"So you woke me up for nothing?" Severide glared at Shay.

"BE QUIET I CAN'T HEAR!" Jessica's voice drowned out everyone else's as she listened to dispatcher tell her about a call.

"What is it?" Chief Boden asked.

"House Fire on Kennedy Street South," Jessica spoke, "It's a suspected arson."

Gabby kissed Matt and stepped back towards the desk as she watched everyone run into the garage and get ready to go on the call.

"So?" Jessica asked as Gabby sat in the extra chair behind the desk, "What are you guys having?"

"A boy and a girl," Gabby smiled, "And they're perfectly healthy."

"That's great," Jessica also smiled, "Who else have to told?"

"My mother and you," Gabby responded, "I want to tell people in person the only reason I sent my mother a text is because she wanted me to."

"Tia Gabby! Tia Gabby!" Maria ran through the front doors, "Tia Gabby!" The four year old jumped up and down, "Tia Gabby, Tia Gabby!" She sang.

"Maria, Maria," Gabby mimicked her voice.

"What are the babies?" She asked as she placed both of her hands on Gabby's abdomen.

"Hey Gab's, Antonio smiled as he and Dani walked into the station.

"Hi yourself,"

"So how did your appointment go?" Dani asked, "Did you and Matt find out you're having?"

"Uh-huh," Gabby nodded as she played with Maria's hair, "We're having a boy and a girl."

"Just like Carla and Freddie!" Maria concluded.

"Yeah that's right," Gabby told her niece, "Tio Matt and I are going to have a boy and girl twin just like Carla and Freddie are a boy and girl twin.

"What's that?" Maria turned her attention to the microphone Jessica was talking into, "Why is she talking to her headphones?"

"Oh they are headphones sweetie but they have a microphone on them so she can talk to Tio Matt and all the other firefighters and EMT's."

"Can I try?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," Jessica picked up Maria and put her in her lap and put on the extra set of headphones on her, "What do you want to say?"

"Hi people, Tia Gabby is having a boy and girl!" She announced,

"Okay, Maria let Gabby and her friend get back to work, we'll Tia Gabby later alright, now say goodbye."

"Bye, bye Tia Gabby?" Maria jumped off Jessica's lap and hugged her aunt.

* * *

"Matt!" Gabby grabbed her husbands hand overdramatically, "I said neutral colours," She sighed, "Since when is pink a neutral colour?"

"Gabby in case you haven't noticed there's no option for neutral colours," He motioned to the screen where they were filling out a baby registry at the Babies R us website, "Look at how cute some of these are though!" He pointed to all of the pink toys and blankets.

"Matt, are babies are going to be living in the same room until they're two, do you really want a lot of pink?"

"Well we'll have boy things too," Matt, countered, "Everything can't be neutral?"

"Yeah okay, I guess," Gabby scrolled down the list and picked more items, "Antonio said we could have their old cribs but he's not sure if they're still up to standards so we'll have to see, we'll put one of Maria's more real life dolls in it."

"Whatever you say," Matt kissed her as she selected a stroller made for twins onto the list, "Now what else do we need? Do you think we should add toys to the list? Maybe two play mats?"

"Of course," Matt clicked on the list of baby mats, "And cribs and we need mirrors to attach to their car seats and the best baby monitors and we need to completely baby proof the house." Matt took the laptop away from Gabby and began adding his own items, "I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure my babies are safe."

Gabby smiled as she snuggled into his side and watched him look for items, "You are going to be the best father. These babies are going to be so lucky."

"You are going to be an amazing mother," Matt kissed her on the lips and placed one hand over her abdomen well he continued to search for items. "I don't want to take any chances with cribs, I think we should get two new ones we know are safe."

"Okay," Gabby agreed as she rested her head on his chest and watched him search for cribs, "You know if you want we can always go to stores and look for them that might be easier."

"That's a good idea," Matt clicked the calendar icon on his lap top, "We can go next Thursday maybe, I'm off that day."

"Whatever you want Mattie," Gabby yawned.

"Ssh, sweetie go to sleep," Matt soothed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Uhm," Gabby slowly moved her head onto a pillow.

"Do you want the blankets on?" Matt stood up.

"Yes please," Gabby yawned.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Matt closed the laptop and held it at is side as he kissed Gabby's forehead

Gabby nodded her head as she closed her eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who took the time to vote in my poll! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D

**A\N 2: **So the poll was tied at two boys and two girls the last time I checked right before posting this chapter. So I decided to compromise, that was one boy and one girl.


	28. Special Visitors

**A\N: **I want to give a huge thank you to **Fire Fighter ****13 **for giving me the inspiration for this idea and foe helping me with it. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Special Visitors**

Not yet dressed for the outdoor weather Maria stood at the door with her face pressed against it. She was waiting for something she knew was coming, and even though she did not yet know how to tell time she knew it was soon.

"Maria," Mrs. Anmeson placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder, "I know you're excited but you need to get your jacket, your splash pants and your outdoor shoes.

"But I want to see them come!" Maria didn't take her eyes away from the window.

"Maria," Mrs. Anmeson took on a firmer voice, "All of the other kids are getting ready and you're going to be the last one,"

"But-!"

"Maria I don't want to ask you again. The sooner everyone gets ready the sooner we can go outside and wait."

"Okay," Maria skipped to her cubby just as the JK\SK's from the Daycare were coming out into the hallway to get ready. "Hi Hope," Maria smiled at her friend who had a cubby beside hers, "Are you coming to see my Tio too? He's bringing his fire truck!"

"Uh-huh!" Hope nodded her head; her blonde braids shaking up and down, "He's cute!"

"He's my Tio Matt!" Maria pouted as she crossed her arms, "Not yours!"

Ms. Jefferson, one of the JK\SK teachers at the childcare centre approached the young girls before the fight got worse, "I hear some angry voices."

"Hope stole Tio Mattie!" Maria started hiccupping as tears spilled from her eyes, "He's mine!"

"No! All I did was saided he's cute!"

"You can't steal him!"

"Maria, I think what Hope is trying too tell you is that she likes your Tio too, is that right Hope?"

"Yeah, he's not my Tio, I just think he's cute," Hope repeated what her teacher said.

"See Maria Hope's not trying to steal him away from you she was just trying to help."

"Maria's pretty attached her Uncle, I wonder what'll happen when her cousins are born." Mrs. Anmeson whispered as she walked up to Ms. Jefferson.

"I don't know it'll be interesting though. She should be used to it though she has younger cousin's I'm sure."

"I think she has some in Spain but not here, she's been the youngest here all her life and she's been the centre of attention, the baby of the family."

"I'll have to remember to ask Mom and Dad about that."

"Yeah."

"All ready!" Maria beamed as she walked up to Mrs. Anmeson.

"You got dressed all by yourself sweetie!" Mrs., Anmeson praised, "But some of your buttons are in the wrong hole. Do you want me to fix it or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it!" Maria attempted to due up some of the buttons on her school sweater but could not, "Help please," She requested after a few minutes.

"Good trying and asking," Mrs. Anmeson did Maria's sweater up properly, "Now go stand in line with the class."

"You ready?" The other Kindergarten teacher asked.

"Yep," Mrs. Anmeson nodded as her last two students got into line.

When the two Kindergarten classes arrived outside a few other classes had already taken up their seats on the grass beside the school driveway.

"Tio Mattie!" Maria sprinted away from her class and jumped into Matt's arms.

"Hi sweetheart," He bent down to her level and hugged her, "I'll talk to you later alright go with your class now alright. I gave Diego a hug to but now he's sitting with his friends see," Matt pointed out Diego who waved.

"Come on Maria," Mrs. Anmeson patted the grassy area beside her, "You can talk to Tio Matt after, he needs to get ready now."

"Okay," Maria gave Matt one last hug before going and sitting beside her teacher.

"Geez Casey how do you get all these women to love you?" Otis joked as the Lieutenant went back to where the group was going over last minute instructions on what to say.

A few minutes later all of the children in Grades one to three plus the two Kindergarten classes and the JK\SK's from the childcare centre were all in attendance.

"Okay," Matt raised his voice to grab everybody's attention, "We're ready to get started now so I need everyone to be very, very quiet." Matt waited until the children were relativity calmed down before he started, "My name is Matthew Casey and I'M-"

"Your Diego's Uncle!" A little boy spoke up.

"Yes that's right I am Diego and Maria Dawson's uncle but I'm also a Lieutenant at a fire house does anybody know what a Lieutenant does?"

Both Maria's and Diego's hand shot up immediately.

Matt laughed, "I know you guys know."

Diego whispered something in a friends ear, an action that did not go unnoticed by Casey but he let it go considering no one else had their hand up.

"You're in charge and you get to tell people what to do," The boy repeated what Diego had told him.

"That's right I am in charge but I also do lots of other things to like I have to make sure all the men in my squad are safe.

A young girl raised her hand, while her finger was on her lips.

"Yes sweetheart," Matt smiled.

"Girls can be firefighters too right! My Mommy and Daddy say I can be anything I want to be!"

"Well of course they can be fire fighters!" Matt told her, "We don't have any fire fighters at our fire house but we do have two female paramedics. Now unfortunately we don't have any here with us, but when you go see the squad fire truck you'll get to meet one and she's pretty nice. Now the city of Chicago numbered all of the fire stations can anyone tell me what number this is?" He pointed to the big number 52 on the side of the truck.

A lot of hands in the back row (kids Matt guessed were in the third grade rose their hand) the only other hand that was raised was Diego's hand and he had on the mischievous smirk he inherited from his father.

"How about you," Matt pointed to a young boy, "Do you want to come up here and tell us what number this is?"

"Okay," The young boy walked towards the truck, "Can I touch it?" He wondered.

"Of course, just tell me what the number says."

"It says fifty-one!" The boy spoke proudly, "I want to be a fire fighter when I grow up!" He smiled up at Matt.

"Yeah," Matt ruffled the young boys curls, "Well why don't you go and sit back down and we'll show you and your classmates.

The boy walked back to his seat.

"Tia Gabby!" Maria shrieked as she spotted her Aunt and ran at full speed towards her. "Tia Gabby?" Maria tilted her head as she saw her Aunt crying.

Matt had noticed his wife's tears as well and had motioned to Herman to finish the presentation while he went to talk to her.

* * *

"Nah, nah no way!" Severide shook a finger as Freddie attempted to touch the Jaws of Life, "You can look at that thing any day let other people have a chance?"

Freddie sulked "But Mr. Kelly you've said that about everything!"

"So deal with it!" Severide smirked.

"Can I go on the truck?" Freddie saw Carla checking out some of the equipment with her friends.

"Sure knock yourself out."

Freddie jumped onto the truck.

"Hold that smile you really think Antonio's gonna let his eldest son become a fire fighter? Shay knew what her roommate and best friend was imagining.

"Yeah maybe, doesn't the younger one wanna be a cop."

"Squad three, do you copy? We have multiple casualties at CPD HQ. Car blew up and flew into the building.

Squad three motioned for everyone to move away from the truck as they raced to respond.

"This is Lieutenant Severide Squad three copies, we're at school for visit but estimated ETA is twenty minutes.

"Mr. Kelly," Carla raced towards the man as he began instructing his team to gear up, "My Grandfather works there, please can you please-" The thirteen year old couldn't finish as she began to cry.

"I'll do my best to make sure your grandfather's okay alright," Severide hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"And-and my Dad if he's there sometimes-sometimes he is."

"And your father," Severide hugged her one last time before finishing suiting up and hoping on the truck.

"They'll be okay," Freddie tried to sound strong for his sister as he approached her.

"Okay Grade, four's, five's, six's, seven's and eight's find your teacher and line up!" The assistant principal teacher instructed the students. She then received a call on her walkie-talkie and held it up to her ear after a few moments of listening she placed it back on its holder and walked slowly towards Mr. Hewy, Carla and Freddie's grade eight teacher who she talked to. "Freddie, Carla, I need you to come with me."

Both thirteen year olds followed orders but as they approached the assistant principal both where shaking and near tears.

"Mrs. Chow, is-is-" Freddie gulped back tears.

"I just need you to come with me," Mrs. Chow led them towards the school.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think happened? Stay tuned to find out! :D (Reviews would also be nice)


	29. One Thousand Hours

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. However I want to give a special thank you to **Fire Fighter ****13, ****GHJaSam4Ever** and **Goggiebe** for giving me ideas, letting me use them as sound boards and just being all around great supportive friends. I love you all! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **The F word is used once.

* * *

**One Thousand Hours**

As Matt walked into the Surgery ward at Lakeshore he had to blink a few times. Was he in a hospital or a police station? Everywhere he looked stood men and woman with guns, some in uniform some not and when he started peaking into waiting rooms they started glaring at him.

"Can I help you with something Mr.…." A tall broad shouldered man approached him and Casey knew he wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Actually its Lieutenant Casey, I'm a fire fighter,"

"That's Antonio's brother in-law," A female cop spoke up, "I remember you from a few months ago. Your friend was hitting on me. I'm Hannah by the way," Hannah approached Matt.

"How are they?"

"No one knows," Her eyes fell to the floor, "About him or his father."

"What happened?" Matt wondered. As soon as he got to the station the higher ups had sent him straight to the hospital, he only knew the bare minimums of what has happened.

"Car explosion," She lowered her voice as she began walking down the hallway, Matt right on her heal, "The Chief was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It blew him into the building and the rubble caught on fire. Antonio was meeting his father at his favourite restaurant a few blocks away and I guess he saw everything so he went to help. Figured he could save his father."

Casey shook his head; he wouldn't put it past Antonio to do something like that but the part that really scared him was that he knew Gabriela would have done the same thing given the circumstances.

"Matt!" Gabby stood on wobbly legs as soon as she heard his voice approach the silent waiting room "Mattie!" She engulfed him in a grasping hug and sobbed into his t-shirt.

"Hey sweetheart," Matt kissed her cheek. "Come her lets sit down," He led her to two empty chairs.

"Tio Mattie!" Maria who had all but stained her school jumper with tearstains crawled on top of chairs so she could be with him. "Daddy and Abuelo-"

"I know sweetie I know," Matt rubbed her back.

"Maria," Dani whipped the tears away from her own eyes long enough to look sternly at her youngest daughter. "Leave Tia Gabby and Tio Matt alone, come back over here and sit with me and your sister and brothers."

"NO!" Maria shrieked as she hugged Matt's leg tighter and buried her head into his jeans, "I don't want to loose him too!" She sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart," Casey's heart broke, "I'm not going anywhere but I think your mother's right, she needs you too and so do Diego, Freddie and Carla. Or," Matt whispered something in her ear and she slowly released her grip on Matt and walked towards Gabriela's mother.

"Abuela I love you," She crawled into her lap and hugged her, "I'm you scared too!"

"Yes baby girl," Esmerelda cried as she comforted her granddaughter, "I'm very, very scared."

"Because you're worried about Daddy and Abuelo?" Maria asked.

"Yes sweetie I am."

"Me too," Maria hugged her again, "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can sweetie, of course you can."

After what seemed like an eternity the kids had fallen asleep in a restless slumber and Gabby had not stopped clinging to Matt.

"I know you probably don't want to think about food right now but you and the babies need to eat," Matt whispered to Gabby as he rubbed her back.

Gabby squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek, "Be back soon."

Matt nodded as he stood up, he was going to go to the cafeteria and get everyone something to eat. As he made his way back out into the hallway he found it less intimidating and sensed people whispering about him as he passed. Walking past the ER he couldn't help but take a peak inside as a part of him wondered if Hallie was on shift today.

"Matt!" Hallie rushed through the doors as if reading his mind.

"Hallie I was just-"

"I have some information on Antonio if you want it," She stepped forward.

"Yeah, yeah anything please," He offered what, given the circumstances would be considered a smile.

Hallie sighed, "Antonio just got out of surgery, he'll be on a respirator for a few days but he'll be okay. The smoke inhalation didn't do much damage, at least that's what I'm hearing."

"What you're hearing Hallie I-"

"It's all I got."

"Yeah, what about her Dad?"

"No news," Hallie shook her head, "Listen I gotta get back to work but I just wanted to say I'm sorry again but you know uh- congratulations," And with that Hallie turned around and walked back into the ER and out of sight.

Matt stayed still for a few minutes. _Does Hallie know about the marriage or the babies? Was she being sarcastic? Can I trust her?" _Matt wanted to believe Hallie, but a part of him was screaming she was lying, probably; he figured the same part that had always led him towards Gabby even when he was dating Hallie. That part of him was his heart.

"Hey Matt," Liam Gowling, rushed to Matt his face strained and red.

"Yeah," Matt turned to face him, "Any news?"

"No," Liam shook his head, "Just wondered if you wanted company. Figured I'd get Hannah and Kyle something to eat, you know we're all shaken up by this; Antonio was-is my best friend and I don't know what I'd do…."

"Yeah Antonio's a good guy and his father… I respect him, he's a great father and grandfather and he's a great police chief and I'm not just saying that."

"Yeah," Liam pressed the up button on the elevator. "So that female doctor anything I need to be worried about?"

"Who Hallie?" Matt turned to look at Liam in shock, "No, why?"

"You two looked pretty close."

"Uh." Matt scratched behind his ear as he wondered how to explain this to a man he barely knew but who probably knew everything about him.

"We uh-"

"Oh she's the ex-fiancée', Antonio told me about that," Liam waved off the conversation.

"He, he did?"

Liam shrugged like he didn't think it was a big deal, "Yeah when you're on stakeouts you sometimes run out of things to talk about so…. Anyways I hope its okay, I'm not going to repeat anything Antonio told me, it's like an unspoken rule we have, and we don't reveal what we know unless we have. Pretty sure what just happened was me having to."

"Nah it's okay I'm pretty sure I know some stuff he wouldn't want me knowing," Matt walked out of the elevator and followed the signs pointing to the cafeteria.

"I'll have get you to tell me sometime," Liam gave a half smile as realization suddenly hit him what was really going on. In the brief moment he was talking to Matt he had forgotten, only the white coats and doctors reminded him.

Matt and Liam went there separate ways to collect the food they wanted to get. Matt got some pizza for the kids to eat and milk to drink. As for the adults he got an assortment of things, especially considering he didn't know what Gabriela would be willing to eat.

Once they had left the cafeteria Matt and Liam went back to the surgical ward in silence; Matt had just said his goodbyes to Liam when he spotted his Leslie and Kelly walking towards him.

"Hey Matt," Leslie face was weak and her expression somber, "How's she doing?"

"Not very well," Matt answered as Leslie and Kelly relieved some of his load.

"The pizza for the kids?" Kelly peeked inside the box.

"Yeah."

"Well they can eat it when we get back to our place, we're taking them for the night.

"All four of them?"

"Yep, we set up tents with sleeping bags, figured they want to stay together. That's why we didn't come sooner."

"Does Dani know you're taking them because she never mentioned anything?"

"Didn't ask yet," Kelly shrugged his shoulders.

"Usually I'd say she'd say yes but she's pretty broken up she might want to stay with them."

"They shouldn't be in that waiting room," Leslie lowered her voice.

"None of them should," Matt said before he walked in, the smell of pizza waking up the very hungry children.

"Pizza," Freddie rubbed his neck as he sat up from the plastic chairs he has been stretched out on. "And Mr. Kelly and Ms. Leslie," He offered each adult a very forced half smile.

"Hey buddy," Kelly walked over to him and ruffled his already messy hair, "You want to come find some napkins for us, it seems Tio Matt forgot them."

"No I got some..." Matt defended himself, "Liam must have them, yeah I think he does."

"Mr. Liam is Dad's best friend," Freddie told Kelly.

"Don't' talk about him!" Carla yelled at her twin.

"I can do whatever I want!" Freddie yelled back.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go and find Mr. Liam," Kelly went to separate the two bickering teenagers as he led Freddie towards the door and into the hallway.

"Matt, I can't even look at food," Gabby whipped tears away from her eyes, "I feel like I'm suffocating, I can barely swallow water, eating is the last thing on my mind."

"Gabby I know you're not hungry but you need to eat," Matt spoke gently, "Just a little and I promise you'll feel better."

"I'm not going to feel better until I know Antonio and my father are safe!"

"Stop saying his name!" Carla screamed.

"You yelleded in my ear!" Maria hit her sister as se began to cry.

"Don't hit me you little baby!" Carla spat.

"I'm not a baby!

"GIRLS!" Dani's voice echoed off the walls, "I can't deal with the fighting right now…. just get along for me okay…. just-" She broke down into tears again and ran into the hallway.

"Dani," Leslie approached her gently, "Kelly and I can take the kids for the night and stay with them tomorrow, and it's not a problem at all, we're more then happy to do it."

Leslie couldn't meet her eye, "Don't think I'm a bad mother just because I can't handle my kids."

Leslie treaded carefully, "That's the last thing I think. I just want to help, so does Kelly and we think right now you shouldn't have to deal with four children.

"But it's my job! It's our job!" She sobbed.

"Mommy," Maria peaked her head out of the room, "Mommy!" Tears began to fall from her brown eyes, "Mommy I want Daddy!" She sobbed, "Where's Daddy!"

"Me too!" Diego followed his sister, "I want Daddy!"

"Come here," Dani bent down to her young children's level and pulled them into a tight embrace, "Daddy got hurt today but the doctors and nurses are trying there best to fix him and make him all better."

"Will he die?" Diego asked.

"I don't know honey, I don't know," Dani hugged her children even tighter, "Okay," Dani looked up at Leslie, "But take good care of them," She warned before turning back to her children, "Ms. Leslie and Mr. Kelly are going to take you back to there house alright. You can sleep there and then see me tomorrow."

"No Mommy!" Maria cried.

"Sweetie, I need you to do this for Mommy alright, I need you to go with Ms. Leslie and Mr. Kelly."

"Come on sweetie we can watch movies and have lots of fun alright. We can even make S'mores in the microwave."

"I'm not going," Carla leaned against the wall and crosser her arms over her chest and frowned, "I'm not a baby."

"Carla," Dani sighed, "You're only thirteen years old. You're still a child and I agree you're growing up but you're not ready for this, no one is."

"Well how I'm I suppose to get ready if you keep treating me like a fucking baby!"

"Carla! Language!" Dani scolded.

Carla rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Carla you listen and you listen good, you don't talk like that to me ever! I know you're upset, we all are but we need to help each other out. Right now I need you and your brother to help look after Diego and Freddie.

Carla started walking away but was stopped when Kelly and Freddie returned.

"Freddie you and your sisters and brother are going to go home with Mr. Kelly and Ms. Leslie."

"Okay, can we watch the hockey game?" Freddie asked Kelly.

"Sure bed," Kelly smiled, "We can go to Mill's diner and watch it.

"Me too!" Diego raced both hands.

"Here that's not far from the house would you mind dropping by and picking up some clothes for them," Dani handed Severide her key.

"Mom we can use mine, it's in my backpack," Freddie said.

"You sure you have it?"

"Uh-huh," Freddie nodded.

"Okay," put the key back on the key chain and hugged all of her children, "Be good alright."

Five Hours after the accident a doctor still in surgical scrubs walked into the waiting room an unreadable expression on his face, "The good news," He took a deep breath, "The smoke inhalation did not damage as much of Detective Dawson's lungs as we thought it would, however he did have to go back in to fix a little bleeding. He's sleeping now and is on a ventilator, which he'll need to be on for at least a week. After that we'll see where he is and if and when he can return to full duty.

"Can I see him?" Dani slowly rose to her feet.

"Yes, are you related?"

"I'm his wife."

"He's in room 226," The doctor told her.

Dani nodded her head and left the room.

"What about what about my husband," Esmerelda asked her voice shaking with fear.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Dawson we did all we good but your husband's burns were to severe."

"I…. I…. need…to…see…. him," Esmeralda was doing all she could to keep her composure together.

"I'm going to suggest you don't Mrs. Dawson your husband's body is not recognizable and-"

"I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Esmeralda screamed then took three deep breaths, "And I am a doctor so believe me I've seen burns before."

"Okay," The doctor nodded, "I'll take you to him. Would you two like to come?" He asked Matt and Gabby.

"No I don't think so," Matt spoke for Gabby who at the news of her father's death had broken down into tears and was now having trouble controlling her breathing.

"I'm so sorry Gabby," Matt comforted her, "But I need you to sleep, you're so tired and you need rest," He whispered as he rubbed her back.

"N-n-n-o," Gabby stuttered.

Matt took a deep breath, he knew that his wife needed a good sleep and if she didn't get it her health and the health of her twins would be at risk.

"We can't stay here lets go home, at the very least I want you to sit in a comfortable chair."

"I-I-I can't leave my mother,"

"When she gets back we're going to go," Matt spoke firm.

Dani placed her slender hair on the doorknob of her husband's private hospital room. Even though it was past visiting hours she was given special permission to see him for no longer then thirty minutes.

Walking into the room she gasped at the site, in a small slit in her husband's throat was a breathing tube that covered his mouth and nose and connected to a machine. He was also wearing neuromas needles and breathing regulators.

"On Antonio!" She sobbed, "How could you-how could you be so stupid!" She took his hand and pressed it to her face, "You-you-you could have died! Did you think of that? The kids wouldn't have a father and-and-" Dani rambled on until she couldn't say anymore, "I love you Antonio, I love you so much, the kids love you and Gabriela loves you, your parents love you and your cousins and-just please get better sweetheart." She kissed his hand one last time before walking out of the room and back to the waiting room.

At a simple shake of his head and because Gabby was in uncontrolled sobs Dani knew what had happened to Antonio's father and she knew she's have to tell her children and most likely her husband as well.

"You take her home," Dani told Matt, "I'll stay here and wait for Esmerelda. I want to call Leslie and Kelly too."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yes, she needs to sleep, those babies need her to sleep."

"Thank you," Matt helped Gabriela stand up.

"I love you Gabby," Dani pulled her sister in-law into a soft nurturing hug, "You're like the younger sister I never had. I want you to know that."

Gabby met her sister in-law's eyes and hugged her again, "I love you too!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :)


	30. Serena and Michael

**A\N: **Okay so here it is the next chapter, the one everyone's been waiting for. This chapter goes out to ******GHJaSam4Ever** and **Goggiebe **who helped me with the names. Also, I'm not a doctor or in the medical field so all the information is based on research I found online.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Dora the Explorer, Justin Biber or Selena Gomez

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Serena and Michael**

"I was very sorry to hear about your father. When's his funeral?" Dr. Steven's started up the ultrasound machine.

"Not until my brother Antonio is out of the hospital, but that won't be for awhile."

"Yes, how's he doing?"

"Frustrated," Matt spoke up, "He's thrown his white board dozen's of times and he wants to be able to talk again."

"Yeah well…" Gabriela had no sympathy for her brother. She was mad at him for going into the fire and was having nightmares where he died as well.

Dr. Steven's sensed Gabriela didn't want to talk about the topic any longer so she pulled up her chart on the computer, "It says you've been having trouble sleeping and not eating."

"No I eat he forces me too," Gabby pointed at Matt, "Even when I'm not hungry."

Dr. Steven's chuckled, "That's good, now it says here your water broke at 10 AM this morning but you haven't had any contractions yet is that correct.

"Yeah," Gabby bit her lower lip, "Is that bad? I mean I'm just twenty-four weeks."

"It's neither bad or good, I'm not surprised though considering the amount of stress you've been under the past two days."

"So what happens now? Will you have to induce labour?" Matt wondered.

"That depends," Dr. Steven's began spreading the gel onto Gabriela's abdomen.

"Like what?" Matt asked anxiously.

"The babies position's mostly and considering Gabriela is only twenty-four weeks inducing labour now might be costly."

"So we'll wait."

"No," Gabby shook her head, "That can cause infection for me and the babies."

"So either way something could go wrong?" Matt did not like those probabilities.

"Unfortunately yes," Dr. Steven's sighed, "The best we can do right now is what is best for Gabby and the babies."

"And that is-" Matt felt his blood pressure raising he did not like this uncertainty.

"It'll be alright honey," Gabriela squeezed his hand. "Dr. Steven's knows what she's doing my mother says she's the best."

"We'll your mother is the best doctor I know so I'll take that as a compliment." Dr. Steven's got the ultrasound image up on the screen.

"Oh my gosh," Matt breathed, "They actually look like babies," He grinned broadly as he kissed the side of Gabby's head. "The last time they were a lot smaller."

"That was a few weeks ago, they grow pretty fast," Gabby explained. "That one's the girl," She pointed to the baby on the right.

"It appears like we might have to induce labour," Dr. Steven's spoke. "We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

"So I'm staying in the hospital tonight?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, I'll check you into a private room," Dr. Steven's typed on the computer.

* * *

"How about Sophia?" Matt asked taping his pen on a baby book, "It's a pretty name."

"It's so common and plus Sophia Casey doesn't sound too good," Gabby popped a grape into her mouth, "Neither does Abigail-"

"Why not?" Matt wondered.

"Come on you know people will shorten it to Abby, and Abby Casey is even worse then Sophia Casey."

"Okay," Matt scratched his head, "How about we come back to the girl and pick the name for the boy."

"Can we come in?" Christie knocked on the door.

"Sure," Matt nodded his head.

"Uncle Matt!" Violet rushed inside as soon as her mother opened it, "Mommy said Auntie Gabby's going to have the babies!"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Matt picked up Violet and put her on his lap, "We're just trying to pick out names."

"Oh?" Christie looked apologetic, "We didn't know you were busy, we can come back later.

"But we want to help." Violet pointed to herself and to Maria and Diego who were both still holding Christie's hand backpacks on their backs.

"I didn't even see you guys," Matt turned to Diego and Maria, "You're so quiet."

Neither child responded.

"Come her guys, I know you miss Abuelo." Gabby told them, "I miss him too."

"Carla and Freddie aren't crying," Diego tried to hold in his tears.

"Yeah and they geted to stay," Maria added.

"Well Carla and Freddie are a lot older but you know what it's okay to cry when you're sad. It's perfectly natural to cry."

"Have you cried?"

"Lots and lots," Gabriela answered truthfully. "So are you taking them for the night?"

"Yeah, Dani's staying here and the twins are with your mother.

"But we're babies," Diego sulked, "I want to see Abuela.

"Your brother and sister are helping her, she's very sad right now," Christie tried to explain in a way that Maria and Diego would understand.

"Because Abuelo died?"" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Gabby answered, "We all miss him."

"I want him back!" Maria wailed as she stomped her feet, "And Daddy to talk!"

"Daddy will be able to talk again soon."

"When?"

"When the doctors take that thing out of his mouth. But you know what you can do right now?"

"What?"

"You can help, Tio Matt and I pick names for our twins.

"Can I help too?" Violet asked.

"Of course you can, you can too Diego."

"Visiting hours are over in twenty minutes," A nurse knocked on the door and peeked her head inside a few seconds later.

"Okay one name each," Christie instructed, "We need to get home and go to bed."

"Not Dora," Diego requested.

Matt laughed, "We'd never do that to you buddy," He promised.

"Selena Gomez!" Violet suggested, "She's my favourite singer and Justin Biber can be the boys name!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Maria nodded her head.

"Okay, hug Auntie Gabby and Uncle Matt, we need to get going, "Call me as soon as the babies are born," She kissed Matt on the cheek, 'you got it?"

"Yeah I promise," Matt smiled.

"Violet might have been to something?" Gabby taped her finger to her chin after she saw Christie close the door.

"What? You want to name our daughter Selena Gomez?"

"No, the name Selena reminded to me the name Serena, I remember reading it somewhere and really liking it. I think it would be cute."

"I like it too," Matt wrote the name on a piece of paper, "What about middle names? Should we give them middle names?"

"How about Shay? Serena Shay Casey?"

Matt smiled, "Love it!" He wrote the rest of the name down, "Now what about the boy?"

"I was thinking maybe Jonathan for my dad? Maybe not a first name but middle name?"

"I think that's a great way to honour your father, for the first name how about Michael, after that boy with cancer."

"Perfect," Gabby smiled as she closed the lid on the now empty container of grapes, "What else did you pack?"

"Quickly made sandwiches, crackers, juice boxes, I can go buy some more things though?" Matt placed the empty container back in the hospital bag he had packed only hours before and looked in it.

"Lets see the sandwiches," She chuckled.

"I don't think they're editable," Matt said as he pulled out the containers."

"That's why I want to see them," She grinned as he sat back down beside her on the bed.

"Oh so you just want to make fun of my cooking skills?" Matt playfully teased.

"Yep." Gabby opened one of the containers and saw a very badly made tuna sandwich, "It looks like you just dumped the tuna on."

"I did," Matt told her, "I was getting everything ready, plus I was paranoid you'd go into labour and I'd miss it."

Gabby smiled, "I love you," She kissed him, "Tell you what though we'll both eat some of this sandwich okay," She handed him half of the sandwich.

"Matt," Gabby put the sandwich down as her breathing became heavy, "Matt I think I'm in labour."

Matt reached for the call button and pressed it.

"My wife she's in labour," He explained to the nurses as they rushed into the room.

"Go call Dr. Steven's?" One nurse told another one after quickly looking at Gabby's chart.

"MATT!" Gabby screamed as she felt another contraction.

Matt didn't respond, he just continued to gently cool her forehead with a cold cloth. It was almost five o'clock in the morning and Gabby had been in labour for almost ten hours. Matt knew she would be in pain but it was breaking his heart to see her in as much pain as she was in; and knowing he was partially responsible made him feel even worse.

"MATT I HATE YOU!" Gabby screamed and then she let out the most blood-curdling scream Matt had ever heard and he had to cover his ears, however four minutes later he heard a different noise one that he uncovered his ears for and he saw the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Dr. Steven's was holding up a very pale and very unhappy baby. A very unhappy little girl, his little girl, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Steven's asked.

"Yes," Matt took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. He then watched as Dr. Steven's handed Serena off to a nurse who carried her towards a small table.

About four doctors were cleaning and checking Serena and Matt didn't take his eyes off of her kicking feet, the only part he could clearly see.

"Matt!" Gabby grabbed his hand, "Matt the other baby!" She screamed again and this time Matt saw the entire thing and was amazed at how simply beautiful it was.

After cutting Michael's umbilical cord Matt watched as the doctors followed the same steps they had done for Serena. He was placed in a radiant warmer where his mouth and nose were suctioned off and his footprints were taken and an ID Bracelet put on his ankle. From there he was placed in an NICU approved incubator and taken quickly away.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, "Why can't we see them?" He seemed more alert then Gabby who was moving in and out of consciousness, she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours.

"Your babies are being moved to the NICU as they are too small and underdeveloped to survive on their own right now. They both passed the APGAR assessment but they need to be monitored. They will most likely need stay in the NICU for four months.

"But they're going to be okay?"

"Matt," Gabby reached for his hand, "They'll be fine."

"If you'd like to see them you may after we get your wife settled," Another nurse told him.

Matt looked at Gabby for permission; he thought she might want to see them first or at least at the same time.

"Go and see your children Matt, they need as much contact with us as possible. I'll see the tomorrow but right now I need to sleep."

Matt kissed Gabby's forehead before the wheeled her out of the delivery room and back into her original room.

While there the were each given a hospital bracelet to wear and a birth certificate to fill out. Along with a copy of each of the twins footprints;

"They're so small," Matt adored Michael's small footprints as he filled out his birth certificate.

Gabby yawned and blinked her eyes as she attempted to fill out Serena's birth certificate.

"Here sweetheart," Matt began filling it out for her, "The only thing I want you to do right now is sleep."

"Me too," Gabby placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

After calling most of the people on his cell phone to tell them the news Matt made his way to the NICU and walked towards the front desk that was just outside the secured area.

"How may I help you sir?" A nurse asked.

"My twins, Serena and Michael Casey were brought here around twenty minutes ago, I was wondering if I could see them."

"Can I see your bracelet?" The nurse asked.

Matt placed his hand on the table and showed the nurse the bracelet.

"Okay Mr. Casey," The nurse stood up, "Have you ever been in a NICU before?"

"No," Matt shook his head.

"Well it is a sterile environment as all babies are premature or very ill. That being said we ask that any visitor going in wear full scrubs and sanitize their hands before and after entering.

"Okay," Matt pumped sterilizer onto his hands and rubbed them then accepted the scrubs, hospital soft foot shoes and cap the nurse was holding and the clothes he received from her after. Then Matt walked into the NICU and saw his twins, lying in incubators side-by-side Serena on the right was wearing a pink hat and was currently being attended to. Michael on her left was wearing a blue hat and was not being attended to.

"Is she alright?" Matt anxiously asked the doctor looking after Serena "Is anything wrong?"

"You're her father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Matt responded showing the doctor his bracelet.

"I was just taking your daughters temperature it's a perfectly normal procedure and your daughter's temperature is also normal. Nothing to worry about."

"Good," Matt sighed in relief.

"It's scary being first time parents especially to babies in the NICU," The doctor moved to Michael's incubator to take his temperature.

"I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to them or for that matter my wife."

"Your wife's very lucky, you're a very good husband and father, your type are very rare."

"I'm the one who's lucky, Gabby's amazing and she's given me the two most precious things in the entire world.

"They both seem stable enough to hold for a little bit if you would like." The doctor said, "You can hold both of them but for now," She took Michael gently into her arms and held him to Matt, "You can hold Michael."

Matt looked at the small baby in his arms. Michael was fully awake and was staring at Matt, his eyes were currently a light blue but Matt knew that all babies were born with blue eyes. "Hi buddy," He whispered as he carried him towards a rocking chair.

"Please don't get sick," He stroked his tiny hand and Michael latched his entire fist around one finger, "I love you so much," He whispered and until is arms felt like they were going to fall off he held each of his twins for the allotted time they were allowed to be out of their incubators and medical equipment.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought! :D


	31. Last Goodbye

**A\N: **Okay so this chapter is very sad, you might want to grab a few tissues just in case. I need to thank **Fire Fighter ****13 **who helped me with the details of a police funeral. If I got something wrong please don't blame her, it's my fault, I wrote it she just helped. I also feel I should thank the movie Ladder 49 for helping me as well. Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the movie Ladder 49.

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings: **This chapter contains a police funeral.

**Last Goodbye**

Maria sat on a chair swinging her legs back and fourth. She had eaten some of her breakfast but didn't feel like eating anymore. Her birthday was two days ago but she didn't have a party, she hadn't even seen her friends in a long time; she missed them but most of all she missed her Abuelo.

"Mommy," She jumped off the chair, "Mommy where's Daddy?" She stood on her tiptoes, "Is Daddy sick again?"

Dani looked down at her daughter, "No sweetheart he's just getting ready. He's taking a bit longer."

"Because today is Abuelo's funeral?"

"That's right," Dani, who was wearing a simple black dress hugged her daughter, "I love you so much."

"I love you to Mommy."

"Go and get me your bowl and then go get ready."

"Okay Mommy," Maria retrieved her bowl from the table just as Carla walked into the room.

"Good morning," Dani greeted.

"Mom," Carla sighed, "It's not a good morning," The teenager pointed out.

"I know sweetheart I know. Maria wear the dress I put on your closet door last night."

"Okay Mommy," Maria nodded her head as she walked down the hallway and up the stairs. She got to her room when she decided she wanted to see her father however when she got to her father's room she heard him crying. "Daddy," She knocked on the door, "Daddy," He lower lip began to quiver as she held out her arms.

"Oh baby," Antonio tried to whip away his own tears as he picked up his daughter.

"Do you miss Abuelo?" Maria asked as she played with his tie.

"Everyday."

"Me too."

"Daddy?" Maria looked up at her father, "Are you going to die too?"

"Hopefully not for a long time," Antonio slightly avoided the question as he placed Maria on the ground, "Go and get ready."

* * *

Gabby stirred the tea around in her tea as she stared blankly into space; she could not believe she was going to her father's funeral in less then an hour she still did not want to believe, was afraid to believe he was really dead. When that happened when it really did hit her then she knew she had to live without him and she didn't know how to do that, as he had always been a huge part of her life.

A simple hand on her shoulder and she knew her husband Matt was standing behind her. She slowly turned around and saw him dressed in his current dress uniform. He had been promoted to Captain and was supposed to be promoted the week before but because of everything that had happened it had been postponed to the third week in December.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked. It was a simple question but Gabby couldn't give him a simple answer how could she be ready for her father's funeral.

"No," Gabby began to cry, "I'm not."

"Bad question," Matt kissed her forehead, "Just think about Serena and Michael, we'll go and see them tomorrow and-

"You know he would have loved them," Gabby sighed, "Dad he loved Antonio's kids."

"Yeah I know," Matt hugged her and took her hand leading her towards the fridge where he got an apple, "Eat as much as you can of this. I know you don't want it but if you're going to start breastfeeding soon you need to start eating properly again.

Their twins Serena and Michael had been born two weeks before and although being born prematurely they were doing very well. The doctor's were hoping they would be able to be at home before Christmas.

* * *

St. Andrew's Cathedral was built its design was modeled after the churches in Europe. It seated over one eight hundred people and was the biggest church in the Chicago area it also happened to be where Gabby's parents had gotten married and where both she Antonio and Antonio's children had been baptized. Today however it served a very different purpose today it was the saddest place in all of Chicago.

"Gabriela," A older man slowly approached her as she and Matt walked towards the church stairs, "I'm so sorry, your father was a great man, great leader."

"Thank you," Gabby nodded her head politely as she led Matt away.

"Gabriela," Esmerelda wrapped her arms around her daughter as soon as she saw her.

"Mom," Gabriela's heart broke to see her mother so distraught.

"Maria," Antonio took hold of Maria's hand as the coffin bearers came into the church with the coffin and began walking.

"Daddy!" Maria buried her face in Antonio's dress uniform as everyone began walking into the church.

Once the family had taken their seats the funeral mass began. When it was time for Antonio to speak he was almost at breakdown point.

"You know nobody will blame you if you don't want to talk." Dani whispered as she rubbed her husband's back.

"I need to do this Dan," Antonio took a deep breath and stood up walking towards the podium.

"My father," He began as he wiped tears away from his eyes, "Was a great man and a hero. When he was in the homicide unit he was the voice for people that didn't have one anymore. I'll never forget," Antonio chocked on his words, "The first day I realized I wanted to become a police officer just like him, I was four years old.

* * *

"_Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" Four-year-old Antonio ran around in excitement as he heard the garage door open and then close. "Daddy! Daddy!" He practically knocked his father over as he walked into he house from the garage. "Daddy! Daddy!" _

"_Hey buddy," Jack picked his son up, "How was school?"_

"_Boring," Antonio reached into his suit pocket ant took out his badge and looked at it, "Can I play with this?"_

"_What do you want to play?"_

"_Cops and Robbers! Antonio announced, "Gabby's gonna be the robber and I'm going to chase her!_

"_Are you now?" Jack chuckled at the thought of Antonio chasing his four-month-old sister, "I'd think you'd win," Jack kissed him and placed him back on the ground. "Just be careful with it alright." He handed Antonio the badge and he took it and went upstairs. _

"_We're in the kitchen!" Jack then heard his wife call and he walked towards the kitchen to find his wife cooking dinner and a very happy Gabriela watching._

"_I think someone wants to be like Mommy," Jack kissed his daughter's cheek smiling as she giggled and kicked her feet._

"_I'm going to be a police officer like Daddy!" Antonio returned a few minutes later dressed in one of Jack's suit complete with a tie and shoes, "I'm going to shoot bad guys and lock them in jail!"_

_Jack smiled he was glad his son wanted to be like him but didn't want him getting the wrong idea, "You know son being a police officer is a lot more then shooting, I help people too just like Mommy."_

"_You do?" Antonio asked._

"_Yeah today I helped a Mommy who's little boy was hurt really badly by a bad person. I made her feel better."_

"_Is the boy okay?"_

"_He is now," Jack hugged his son._

"_I still wanna help people and put bad guys away," Antonio walked to the table and climbed onto a chair, "Gabby can be a doctor like Mommy!"_

"_I think we should wait and let Gabriela decide that for herself," Esmerelda told her son._

* * *

When Antonio was finished speaking he walked slowly off the podium, the priest called Gabby up to say a few words.

Unlike her brother who was able to control his tears Gabriela was not she got up to the podium to speak and broke down into tears. She wanted to run to her father's coffin and die with him; she didn't want to let him go.

"Gabriela," Matt stood up and met het half way between the stairs and the pew.

"I-just-I'm okay," Gabriela turned around and walked back towards the podium.

"My-my-my father was a great man-he taught my brother and I so many things, kindness, forgiveness, justice…and then he taught my nieces and nephews the same things and I'm sure he would have taught my-my- twins the same thing," Gabriela then turned to the coffin, "But don't worry Dad Serena and Michael will hear all about you and their know how much you loved them."

"I'm so proud of you," Matt kissed Gabby's cheek as she practically ran into his arms after she had finished speaking.

After the funeral was over Antonio joined the other police officers who were walking behind the hearse, bagpipe band and flag bearers as they walked along the road that was marked off my police cars and other police officer, fire fighters and EMT's who formed an honor guard all the way to the cemetery two blocks away.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N **Please review and tell me what you thought. I promise the chapters will get happier.


	32. Window to the Future

**A\N **I need to give a HUGE thank you (and even that's not nearly enough) to **Fire Fighter ****13 **who wrote first part of this chapter for me. All the way up until Matt calls Gabby. Anyways she's the best ever and she's a real fire fighter so I was SO HAPPY when she offered to write an accident scene for me as she knows what she's talking about and writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Warnings: **Graphic and detailed accident scene, breastfeeding

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Window to the Future**

Two weeks has passed since Gabriella and Antonio's father died. A week that was full of some reminiscing and final pranking at firehouse 51 for Matt. At his final few days at the firehouse, Matt got buckets of water thrown on him, ghosted, and a few pies in the face. When he had some alone time, his thoughts wandered to Gabby and the twins; and whether or not he was making the right decision by taking the promotion. This promotion was bittersweet. Matt had spent most of his career at firehouse 51. However, the promotion to captain means more money for his new family. The sounding of station 51's bell however, interrupted his thoughts.

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, for the 10-50-PI, vehicle collision with rescue at the intersection of West Lake Street and North Wells Street. Time 2052."

Matt and the rest of the members at firehouse 51 scrambled to action, running to their piece of apparatus and gearing up.

For a while everyone in the cab of the truck was silent, the only sounds being the wailing siren, roaring engine, and dispatch chatter through their headsets. About 5 minutes into the ride, it was Herrmann who finally broke the silence.

"I bet it's a drunk driver, its right by Monk's Pub, and it is late. They have had plenty of time to get good and drunk before heading to where ever."

They were all thinking the same thing. Another 5 minutes, and the crews had arrived.

Lt. Matthew Casey jumped out of the officer seat and immediately ran over to the three cars involved. One was a beat up, rusty old car. There was an officer giving the driver of that car a field sobriety test. The next car was a Chevy suburban with the words "Happy 18th birthday Katie!" written on the back. Matt immediately jogged over to it. The passenger, a girl of no more than 17 or 18 was halfway through the windshield. He reached up, felt for the jugular vein on her neck. "Damn, no pulse." He went to the driver side. It was a man of about the same age as the passenger. He was unconscious but could see the shallow rise and fall of the man's chest. He was about to go and check the third vehicle when he heard a moan coming from the back of the car.

"Lt. Casey to dispatch."

"Go ahead Lt."

"I am on scene of the 10-50 PI with rescue. We have three cars involved, one is a multi-passenger vehicle carrying at least 3 passengers, requesting 3 more medic units to the scene."

"10-4 Lt."

_Damn, this is gonna be an awful night. _"Severide!" He called to his fellow Lieutenant, "I need the Jaws of Life pronto!"

Got it!" Severide yelled in response as other fire trucks and ambulance's arrived at the scene.

As Severide and his crew stabilized the vehicle, and then proceeded to cut the doors off of the vehicle, Casey's heart sunk. The 8-passenger vehicle contained what looked like 9 or 10.

"We are gonna need some backboards over here!" Casey and Severide shouted in unison at the paramedics, who in turn grabbed two backboards and jogged towards him.

When Shay reached Casey and Severide, she realized something was not quite right at the moment. She looked in the car and was shocked.

"The girl in the passenger seat is dead, no pulse, driver is unconscious but breathing, one of the passengers in the back moaned, I don't know which one. Severide, go check the third vehicle, let me know how many passengers were in the car. Shay I have 3 more medic units on the way, when they get here I will have them set up a triage and start evaluations on each patient. Lt. Casey to Dispatch, what is the ETA on those medic units?"

"ETA is roughly 3-5 minutes"

"10-4"

Matt grabbed the rest of his crew finished stabilizing the vehicle by adding a few more wheel chocks. Matt and the truck crew then started helping Shay and her partner extricate the victims. Casey and Herrmann would board and collar each patient before passing them to Otis and Mills who would tag the patient with a triage tag: green for fine, yellow, for injuries, red for severe injuries, and black for dead. At this point the other medic crews had arrived. One crew was treating the drunk driver; one was grabbing backboards from every medic unit and even the ones off of the truck and squad.

Severide and his crew were stabilizing the mini-van and preparing it to be cut up so the victims could be extricated. As his crew finished Stabilizing Severide made a final check for leaking fluids. He noticed a large puddle of gasoline that was still dripping. He stood up and turned to tell Mouch to go get some absorbent and lay it down on the puddle of gas.

"Mouch! Grab the absorbent, we got gas! Alright men, as soon as the absorbent is out we can start cutting"

About a minute later Mouch had come over with the absorbent and had laid it down on the gas leak. Severide and his crew began cutting they popped off the front two doors they went and began cutting off the side doors of the van; the entire process taking about 20 minutes. Severide counted the passengers of the van. He reached in to check the pulse of the one closest to him but as his hand hit her neck, her eyes popped open. Severide startled, and then the girl spoke.

"Please get me out. Please, you have got to help me."

"Hey, easy, don't move your neck. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Natalie, we were on our way to Katie's 18th birthday party and then I don't remember. Please help me, my neck hurts really bad."

"Ok sweetie, just hold on a second, ok?"

Severide felt his heart sink. This girl was so young, and would probably never walk again, and is probably going to be attending the funerals of her friends in the coming weeks.

"Casey! Shay! We got a van with 7 passengers, one is conscious, alert, and talking."

Shay and Casey ran over to the van with Mills, Herrmann, and Shay's partner trailing behind them. The other paramedics were left busy treating the patients from the Chevy suburban.

"Hey sweetie, my name is Lt. Matthew Casey, can you tell me what your name is?"

"It's Natalie. My neck hurts really bad, please help me, please."

The young girls pleading eyes began tearing up, and Matt felt his own get a little watery at the thought of his own daughter. He thought that this could be her one-day, and the thought terrified him. Matt bit his lip, turned his head, and took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Shay, hand me a c-collar please. Ok Natalie, this is gonna go around your neck, ok? It's gonna stabilize it, and then we will put you on a backboard and get you off to the hospital. Ok?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Matt Reached in and carefully put on the brace. Next, he and Severide slid in the backboard, while Herrmann and Mills slightly lifted Natalie off of her seat. They then cut the seatbelt, and started to slowly slide her down into a laying position. Once accomplished, Casey and Severide began strapping her down. Mills and Herrmann began checking the pulses on the other passengers of the vehicle. Out of the 7 in the vehicle, 2 were dead; in critical condition. Matt made a mental tally of how many were dead, that makes 4. Out of the other 11, only 6 were awake, and 2 of those 6 couldn't speak. At this point, the police had shut down the roads, and Matt had to request any available medic units.

Matt, Severide, and the rest of the men got the rest of the victims out after the roof was cut off. They were all lost in their own thoughts about the accident, 4 teenagers dead because of a drunk driver. They were beginning to bag the bodies, when suddenly they were jolted out of their own thoughts by a blood-curdling scream.

"AHHH! KATIE! MY BABY!"

The scream had come from a woman in her later 40's. A man of about the same age was comforting her, maybe a few years older. As everyone watched the scene unfold before them, all sounds seemed to fade away. The only sound left was the sound of the woman's sobs, and screams. It seemed as if time itself had come to this sudden halt.

They were brought back to reality by the sound of sirens wailing, meaning that more paramedic crews had arrived, to transport the remaining victims to the hospital. The men began loading victims into the backs of ambulances, speaking rapidly, they would tell the paramedics the status of the patient, their vitals; and then send them on their way.

It started to rain, a cold, bone-chilling downpour. Matt grabbed two blankets from one of the ambulance crews and walked over to the sobbing woman, and her husband.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Matt then handed them the blankets.

"Today was her 18th birthday. She was on her way to go out to dinner with her best friends. We were home setting up her surprise birthday party. One of our friends is a police officer, he was here, and when he saw Katie, he came to get us. I just can't believe she is dead. My baby girl is dead."

Matt couldn't face them anymore, he was crying, and he turned around to find the crews standing right behind him, with these somber looks on their faces. They had all heard what the woman had said, and there wasn't a dry eye to be found.

They bagged the bodies, and cleaned up the accident. There was little to no talking. No one had anything to say. As they worked, they kept replaying all the images and sounds their minds had recorded. There were no words to be said about what they had all just witnessed.

Around eight o'clock when they were finally cleaned up, and were cleared from the scene. They were soaked from the rain; and they were freezing from the chilly nighttime air that was blowing on their drenched turnout gear. When they got back to the house some in silence in the kitchen, others sat in silence in the bunkroom.

Matt sat in his office staring the boxes and empty shelves. Rubbing the tears away from his frozen and swollen eyes he pressed the first speed dial number on his phone and held it up to his ear.

On the second ring it was answered and Matt's favourite voice filled his ear.

"I saw it on the news, pretty rough," Gabriela sympathized, "Wanna talk about it."

"No," Matt shook his head, "I just want to know how Serena and Michael are."

"They're awake, I've been trying to get them to sleep."

"So they're doing alright?"

"Yeah," Gabriela breathed out, "Matt honey what's wrong?"

"I just…. there was a girl she was only seventeen but she's going to be paralyzed forever and all I could see was Serena and I kept seeing her like that and…I just need to know they're safe."

"Come home sweetie," Gabriela soothed.

"Yeah," Matt rubbed his face, "I just needed to hear your voice. I love you."

"We love you too."

"Give Michael and Serena a kiss for me I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay, see you soon," Gabriela hung up,

Twenty minutes later Matt was pulling into the driveway parking his truck in the garage he walked into the house making sure to lock the garage door after. Dropping his duffel bag at the back door he took off his shoes and made his way towards the staircase that led upstairs. He passed the partly done nursery and then walked into the master bedroom.

"Hey sweetie," Matt offered his wife a sleepily smile as he dragged his feet towards the bed.

"Hey," Gabby kissed him, "We missed you."

Matt smiled as he gently took Serena out of Gabby's arms, which allowed her to properly hold Michael. "Any luck with breastfeeding yet?" He asked as he held Serena tightly in his arms.

"No," Gabby shook her head somberly, "It's been a week since we brought them home and all they'll do is lick milk from a soother."

Matt frowned, "We should go back to the hospital see what they say."

"Yeah I made an appointment for Friday. That gives you a day to recover from your last shift at fifty-one."

"Uh-huh, promotion ceremony's next week then I have training for six days. I start on the first."

"You have Saturday and Sunday off right?"

"Yeah, Antonio and Kelly are coming over to help with the nursery."

"I sorted through some clothes and toys today," Gabby stood up and placed a sleeping Michel into his cradle.

"Why don't you go to sleep like your brother?" Matt whispered as he continued to rock Serena to sleep.

The infant blinked her brown eyes twice and raised her little fists in the air.

"Come on sweetheart," Gabby gently stroked Serena's fist with her thumb.

"She looks like you. I bet her eyes will turn brown," Matt commented.

"Maybe but I like her eyes blue like yours."

"Was your skin this dark when you were born?" Matt wondered, Serena's skin was a dark shade of brown, a few shades darker then Gabby's.

"I'm not sure but she's defiantly taken after my side of the family with her skin. Michael looks like a ghost compared to her. It's hard to believe their twins."

"Fraternal twins," Matt added, "And I'm sure Freddie and Carla were different when they were born.

"I was only in grade ten when Carla and Freddie were born," Gabby reminded him, "I didn't see that much of them."

"You never baby-sited them?"

"No way my parents didn't even babysit them until they were six months old. Antonio and Dani were very protective of them, especially Antonio."

"I can see that. I bet you liked it though, meant less time to scare away your dates."

"My Dad could do that all on his own."

"I bet,"

"Now that I think of it Antonio actually did do one thing…"

"What?"

"I was sixteen and my boyfriend and I at the time had been going out for a little under a year. We were getting pretty serious so on the night of Junior Formal we snuck away from the party and upstairs to a hotel room and…."

Matt's eyes widened, "You? At sixteen?"

Gabby nodded her head, "Yeah and three months later I had the scare of my life."

Now Matt was really shocked, "Gabby are you trying to tell me-"

"Just let me talk! Anyways I was a nervous wreck so I went to tell Dani and she said she go with me to the doctor's or somewhere else but….anyways I didn't tell anyone else for another week until Dani finally told me I had to tell my parents and Antonio. I told her I'd tell Antonio.

"Ooh, I bet the boyfriend got it!"

"Antonio lectured me about having a baby at sixteen and then drove to Noah's house, that was my boyfriend's name.

"Did he tell his parents?"

"Pretty much and he scared him off of having kids with the twins."

"So were you-"

"No, false alarm but I learned my lesson."

"Did Noah break up with you?"

"I broke up with him actually. Then he transferred school's."

"I bet his parents had something to do with that."

"Yeah probably," Gabby noticed Serena had finally fallen asleep.

"Look," She drew Matt's attention to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Good night baby," Matt pressed a soft kiss to Serena's forehead before standing up and placing her in her bassinet next to Michael's.

At five o'clock the next morning Gabby awoke to the wailing's of Michael and Serena.

"Uh," Gabby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up and turned on the light and then climbed out of bed, "Ssh sweetheart," She scooped the infant into her arms and walked him back to the bed. "Are you going to eat this time?" She unbuttoned the top buttons of her nightgown and offered Michael her breast, which to her surprise and he latched his mouth onto and began to suck.

"Ssh, sweetheart," Matt tiredly rocked Serena back and fourth by walking around the room, "Do you think she wants to eat too?" He asked Gabby. "Can you feed both of them at once?"

"The nurses said I could," Gabby answered, "I'll just use the nursing pillow. It's in the closet."

Matt placed Serena back in her cradle and went to the walk in closet to retrieve the nursing pillow. After helping Gabby position Michael on it he went back to pick up Serena and gave her to Gabby. Unlike her brother Serena was at first hesitant to take Gabby's breast but after a few seconds she attached her mouth to the nipple and began to suck.

"Gabby-that's-" Matt didn't have any words to describe the absolute beauty he was seeing in front of him.

"I'm just glad they finally started eating properly I was getting a little worried."

"Me too."

"I think Michael's finished you want to burp him?"

"Of course," Matt took his son gently into his hands and placed a cloth on his shoulder as he burped his son. After Michael was settled contently in his arms he sat back down on the bed with him.

"Someone's hungry," Gabby cooed and gently caressed Serena's back as he continued to suck on her nipple.

"They both must be. I wonder why it took them so long."

"Probably because I couldn't start breastfeeding them until they were a bit stronger. By then they were used to soothers."

"You'd think it'd be the same."

"No, not to them."

"They better sleep the rest of the night," Matt yawned as he placed a now sleeping Michael back in his cradle.

"Good luck with that wish," Gabby began to burp Serena, "Now that they're eating regularly they'll probably need to be fed every hour or so."

"No wonder new parents are always so tired."

"You know if you want I can sleep on the couch or-"

Matt silenced her with a kiss, "Gab's sweetheart I'm not saying I like getting up to look after them but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gabby smiled, "Does that mean when they wake up and need to be changed you'll help."

"Of course," Matt answered confidently.

"I love you Mattie," Gabriela snuggled close to him and closed her eyes again.

"I love you too sweetheart," Matt closed his own eyes and soon fell into an uneasy slumber.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought. Also please send **Fire Fighter ****13 **a PM if you liked her part.


	33. Things will get Better

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who have been reading and reviewing this story the support means the world to me. I really hope you all like this chapter. Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or makers of Kleenex.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Things will get better**

"Dad! You're hurting me!" Freddie groaned as Antonio forcefully dragged him into Firehouse fifty-one.

"Suck it up!" Antonio pushed him towards Matt's office where he and Gabriela were both waiting; stern looks on their faces. "If you won't believe me about what happens when you set fires ask them."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Nobody got hurt."

"Not this time," Matt shook his head in disappointment, "Sit down Freddie and that's not a request."

"I'll take them," Antonio pushed the baby stroller out of the room.

"You can't tell me what to do," Freddie kicked the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't have to listen to you."

Gabriela stood up and held her hand up, "Your father told us what happened Freddie, what has been happening."

"Like you care."

"Actually I care a lot!" Gabriela countered, "Do you think I want you to end up in jail?"

"Maybe," Freddie responded.

"Well I don't but maybe you're father should put you in jail overnight see how you like it."

"He can't do that!"

"Actually I can," Antonio walked back into the office, "They're awake." He told Gabriela.

"You better listen to Tio Matt," Gabriela warned as she followed Antonio out of Matt's office.

"I'm sorry I burned you guys with this but the school called and…" Antonio trailed off.

"It's not a problem Antonio, just tell me what happened."

Antonio sighed, "It all started when we took them back to school last week."

* * *

"_But Dad!" Carla whined as she sat in the car, "Dad everybody's going to know! My friends all know what happened."_

"_Oh boo-hoo," Freddie mocked fake tears as he grabbed his backpack and jumped out of the car._

"_Freddie, that's enough," Antonio scolded before turning back to his oldest daughter "Carla we talked about this already, it's okay to talk about what happened, you can talk to your friends about how you're feeling. And your mother and I made appointments for all of you to see a board counselor."_

"_I'm not getting pulled out of class to see the shrink!" Freddie told Antonio._

"_Me too!" Diego copied his older brother as he climbed out of the car._

"_I don't have time for this," Antonio sighed under his breath as he took off his seat belt and went to collect a very uncharacteristically silent Maria. "Come on Carla you have to go back to school today," He explained to his other daughter as he took Maria into his arms._

"_I'm not going," Carla refused tears threating to spill from her eyes, "Why did this have to happen."_

"_I don't know baby," Antonio knew he should be able to allow his children to know he was upset but he still couldn't do it, no matter how many people told him, he could never cry in front of his children. "I don't know why," He handed her a Kleenex, "But Abuelo would want all of us to be happy and live our lives again."_

_Carla took the whole box of tissues and stuffed them in her backpack, "I'm not talking to anybody," She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the van._

_At the Senior school age room Carla and Freddie both looked up at their father with miserable expressions on their faces, as if saying 'do we have to?"_

_Antonio placed Maria on the floor and held her hand, "Sorry guys we all have to go back to school and work today." _

"_Hi Carla, Hi Freddie," A Senior school age teacher walked out of the room, "It's so good to have you back."_

"_You're just saying that," Carla mumbled as she pushed past the teacher and into the room._

"_I hate you," Freddie glared at Antonio as he then stalked into the room._

"_We're all very sorry for your loss," The teacher, Ms. Amanda told Antonio, "If there is anything we can do please don't hesitate to ask."_

"_Just…can you tell their teacher how they are this morning, my wife and I wrote notes but I don't think Carla and Freddie will do anything but rip it up."_

"_Of course Mr. Dawson," Ms. Amanda nodded her head, "Will you be picking them up tonight or will your wife be?"_

"_Probably my wife." Antonio spoke, "Sorry I have to go take Diego to his room and Maria to daycare, then I need to go to work."_

"_No problem, it was nice talking to you and again I am so sorry,"_

"_Thank you," Antonio led both his younger children down the hallway and towards the Junior school age room._

_There it was the same story Antonio had written a note for Diego's teacher explaining how he's been the past few weeks and what the teacher could do to help. Since Diego was younger however the school-age teacher promised to have Diego bring her the note and then together they'd give it to his teacher._

"_No Daddy! No Daddy!" Maria wailed as soon as she saw the childcare centre, "No Daddy don't leave!" _

"_Sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy have to go back to work today." Antonio tried to explain as he opened the door._

"_No Daddy don't leave!" Maria sobbed, "Don't die."_

_Antonio picked up his daughter, "I'm not going to die sweetheart."_

"_No you don't know!" Maria sobbed, "You don't know!"_

"_I know that I'll always love you," Antonio kissed her on the cheek, "Tell you what I need to talk to Mrs. Hannaford and Ms. Jefferson, after I'm done I'll come and give you a big kiss before I leave."_

"_Come on sweetie, why don't we play Candy Land with Hope and Mary, "You love that game."_

"_Go on sweetheart," Matt put her on the ground and watched as she hesitantly took the teachers hand._

_Once he was confident she was okay he walked into the main office to talk one of her primary teachers and the centre supervisor._

* * *

"I know what you're thinking Gab's," Antonio rubbed his hands over his face as he sat down beside Gabby on the couch in the living area, "But I was stressed out too and-"

"Antonio," Gabby began feeding Michael, "I'm not going to sit here and tell you I know how hard that must have been for you-how hard all of this must be for you. I know you don't like to talk about it but Dani said-"

"Dani said what?" Antonio fought not to start crying, "That everyone keeps treating me differently at work? "

"She said you need a break, we all need a break Antonio. And if you think for one minute I'm going to let you be strong in front of me you have another thing coming.

"I just-I want things to go back to the way they were," Antonio admitted as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"So do I," Gabriella told him, "But, I mean, I know you're not going to like this but just tall to your Captain and tell him you want to be treated as normally as possible."

"He's the one treating me like I'm made of glass."

"I know, I told you, you wouldn't like the idea."

"What else did Dani tell you?"

"That Carla got an in-school suspension for hitting a seventh grader, Freddie got suspended for three school days for throwing a chair at his teacher, Diego's been having accidents and Maria isn't talking."

Antonio rubbed his face, "Pretty much. We have a meeting with the principal tomorrow; they'll probably going to tag on more days to his suspension. I got the call today about the chair and then the fire; I mean he could have lit the whole school on fire.

"Luckily the janitor was there," Gabriela reassured him, "He only burned a few garbage bins."

"A few garage bins, Gabby you're making this seem like its nothing, like he always does things like this."

"Antonio," Gabby took a deep breath, "Mom's in Barcelona and she might stay there because Dad did die and things will change whether we want them to or not."

"Since when did you become so philosophical?"

"I don't like it either Antonio but whether these things haves something to do with Dad dying and Mom leaving or not they have to be treated the same."

"Matt must think I'm a bad parent or something for bringing Freddie here."

"You did the right thing Antonio," Gabby patted her brother's knee as Matt led Freddie back into the room.

"Go on what do you have to say to your father and aunt," Matt prompted.

Freddie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Dad. It's just-I-" Freddie broke down into sobs, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay buddy," Antonio stood up to hug him,

"I didn't want to cry because you weren't crying," Freddie admitted, "But Tio Matt and Mr. Kelly said that was bad for me and they cry all the time."

"I miss Abuelo so much and I promise you I have about it and for the rest of my life I'll miss him and I'll cry about it." Antonio hugged his son. "But we all have to believe that things will get better. They'll never be the same again but things will get better.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review :) Up next: A special chapter that was mostly written by an amazing reader and friend, please stay tuned for it.


	34. Family Matters

**A\N: **Okay so this chapter would NOT have been possible without **Fire Fighter ****13 **who wrote most of this chapter and helped me with all of the techinal terms. A FADO is a fancy name for the person that drives the fire truck and an apparatus is just a fancy technical term for a fire truck. I think I got everything right, if you're still not sure email her and I'm sure she'll be able to help are Italics.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Family Matters**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabby plopped herself down beside her husband on the family room couch.

"I was just thinking about my first day at fifty-one."

"Ah," Gabby offered him a light smile as she caressed his jaw line, "You know you didn't have to take the promotion. Money doesn't matter to me."

"I want the promotion its just I wish I could still stay at 51. I mean 75 is across town so I won't even see them on calls."

"I know, but you'll still seem them Matt, I'm sure Leslie and Kelly will make sure of that."

"It's just, I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow when you see seventy-five and see your new office."

"Yeah maybe," Matt rubbed his face. "You wanna come?"

Gabby kissed him, "Of course, give you a chance to show off our twins."

"And my beautiful wife."

"So what were you thinking about before I came in?"

Matt laughed and then said "My first day at 51"

Gabby smiled and said "tell me about it"

So Matt told her about his first day at firehouse fifty-one

* * *

_On his first day at Firehouse fifty-one Matt woke up early. Not wanting to wake-up his girlfriend Hallie he got quietly out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He figured after he had eaten Hallie would be awake and then he could had a shower and get dressed without disturbing her. _

_Matt was right, when he went back to his room twenty minutes after waking up Hallie was almost complete dressed and ready for school. She was a 2__nd__ year med student at the University of Chicago._

"_Good morning," Hallie finished applying her make-up and kissed him, "You were up pretty early."_

"_I didn't wake you up did I?" Matt asked her, "You have so much work to do and-"_

"_You didn't wake me up," Hallie silenced him with a kiss. "Wait here I have something for you." She kneeled down and pulled a package out for underneath the bed._

_Matt ripped open the package to find a blanket with fire engines, Dalmatians, fire hydrants, and Maltese crosses. The blanket also had the words "firefighter" and "Rescue Squad" written on it. "I know you're on truck but I couldn't find that one. Hope its okay."_

"_I love it," Matt kissed her, "Have a good day at school."_

"_Like that'll happen," Hallie rolled her eyes as she put her laptop and books into her bag, "See you tonight." She gave him one last kiss before she left the room._

_Matt then had a quick shower and changed into his uniform of navy blue pants, a navy blue CFD t-shirt, his black leather belt, and his black work boots. He then brushed his teeth and grabbed his duffle bag and went to work._

_When Matt arrived chief Boden and the members of the truck crew, including his Lieutenant, greeted him. Herrmann showed him where the bunkroom was and showed him his bed, then showed him his locker. Matt set up his bed and put his bag in his locker and then went out into the kitchen where the rest of the guys were. Matt grabbed a plate and was about to sit down and eat when the bell went off. Matt and the crews rushed off to a house fire. They returned just in time for lunch. They were starving. Mouch sat down on the couch and then shouted:_

"_Hey Casey, what's for lunch? You know, Probie gets to cook!"_

_Matt walked to the kitchen and tried to remember something he knew how to cook. His cooking skills were limited and his diet mostly consisted of leftovers from when Hallie cooked and healthy snacks he'd have throughout the day. _

"_Come on Casey!" Mouch sounded restless._

_Casey sighed and decided they'd have to make due with pasta. So he boiled some water and then checked the cupboards for pasta. Once he found it he began preparing the sauce. Twenty minutes later Casey had finished and everyone had sat down to eat._

_The Truck Lieutenant James O'Conner took the first bite and turned to Matt, "You know what," He quickly thought of the best way to explain that the new member of firehouse fifty-one was an awful cook, "I feel like a pizza, how does that sound."_

"_I think that's a great idea!" The Engine Lieutenant took his co-workers cues and spoke up," What do the rest of, you say?" _

"_So long as I get to eat Lieutenant," Mouch commented._

"_Then it's settled," Lieutenant O'Conner announced and just when he was about to tell Casey what to order the alarm bell rang._

_The rest of the day continued the same way, run after run after run. Barely anytime to sit down, and barely enough time to eat. At 11 pm the crews finally returned from a house fire. They were exhausted and all headed towards the bunks. They walked in, and suddenly Severide began laughing._

"_Aw, the Truck Probie wants to be on Squad," Kelly Severide picked up the blanket on Matt's bed and showed his friend Andy. "Told yeah Squad was better, even the Probie knows it._

"_Actually," Matt scratched the back of his ear, "My girlfriend gave that to me, and they didn't have any Truck ones left. Guess all the good ones go first."_

"_Ooh," Andy sent Kelly a smirk, "You just got owned," He high-fived Matt, "I like you," He grinned as he made his way to his own bunk which was across from Matt's._

"_Yeah, yeah," Kelly waved his hand as he walked across the room to his own bed.  
_

_About an hour later, the once pitch dark and silent room was jolted awake by the lights and dispatch tones. The crews rushed off to a vehicle collision. Around two thirty AM the crews were cleared, but were picked up for a patient assist. The crews got back to the station around 0315 and headed back to the bunkroom. About a half hour later the crews got hit for an auto fire. So they headed out once again. Bone tired, exhausted, sleep deprived, the still continue to do their jobs. Matt and the rest of the crew at firehouse 51 got barely any sleep at all, and by the time their reliefs came the next morning, they were ecstatic to get home and go to bed._

* * *

Once Matt had finished his story Gabby eyed him, "That all happened on your first shift? I know fifty-one's busy but-"

"You think I made it up? Call Kelly if you don't believe me he was there."

"No," Gabby offered her husband a cheeky grin, "I believe you couldn't even make spaghetti sauce right."

"That's right make fun of my cooking skills," Matt pulled her closer, "I think you'll like this next story."

"More kitchen mishaps I hope."

"No it's even better, my favourite memory from firehouse fifty-one. July 8th six years ago."

"July 15, 6 years ago… Hey that was my first day! Why is that your favorite memory?"

"You'll see," Matt began to tell another story.

* * *

_On possibly the hottest day in Chicago history, an amazing 104 Fahrenheit everyone at firehouse fifty-one was dreading any heat related calls._

"_If I wasn't gay I'd surely love this sight," Leslie Shay grinned as she walked into the station's garage only to find Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey and Andrew Darden drinking cool lemonade shirtless._

"_Do you think we'd do it if you weren't? You're the only woman here," Kelly quipped._

_Leslie put her hands on her hips, "Didn't the chief tell you about the new paramedic coming today. She's going to be my new partner."_

"_For what?"_

_Leslie walked over to Kelly and poured his glass of lemonade on his head. _

"_What was that for?" Kelly demanded to know as Matt and Andy laughed at his expense._

"_You know damn well Kelly Severide," She said as the door to the station opened and all three guys jaws dropped._

_There stood a gorgeous woman with shoulder length curly black hair, and skin the colour of cocoa and a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms._

"_That's the new paramedic," Kelly hissed as he quickly put on a t-shirt._

_Leslie grinned, "I don't really think you want to get involved with her."_

"_Why?" Kelly wondered._

_Leslie just smirked as she walked to great the fellow paramedic, "You must be Gabriella, my names Leslie I'm the other EMT on this shift."_

_Gabriella smiled, "Please call me Gabby and it's very nice to meet you. I've heard so many good things about this firehouse."_

"_Yeah," Kelly jumped in, "My names Kelly Severide I'm the youngest Squad Lieutenant ever."_

_Gabriella didn't seem impressed which made Kelly wonder why._

"_Don't mind Kelly he's just being an ass."_

_Gabby laughed, "My father's a police officer I grew up around guys like him, it's no problem."_

"_Wait? Andy was suddenly putting the pieces together "Is your father Assistant Police Chief Timothy Dawson?" _

"_Yeah that's my father," Gabriella smiled._

"_Of the CPD?" Matt asked,_

"_Uh-huh," Gabby nodded her head._

"_I thought that was you," Andy took another sip of lemonade, "I recognized your picture from the paper. Your father just oversaw the seizure of a drug operation."_

"_Yeah I know that," Gabby smiled knowingly._

"_You know my wife thinks your brother is good looking," Andy spun the paper around so Gabriela could see the picture of her older brother Antonio leading a suspect to a squad car._

"_I'll let him know," Gabriela chuckled._

"_Enough with the twenty questions alright. I'll show you around." Leslie spoke._

"_I'll do it!" Matt jumped up so fast he knocked over his chair._

_Gabby laughed, "You're quite the comedian... Lieutenant," Gabby saw the insignia on his uniform._

"_Casey, Matthew Casey, but you can call me Matt," Matt offered his hand after he put his chair back in its upright position._

"_Matt," Gabby shook his hand, "What's the first stop on the tour?"_

"_The locker room, bunk room and then hopefully lunch will be ready so I'll show you the kitchen and common area."_

"_Sounds good," Gabriela smiled as she followed Matt into the main part of the firehouse. He took her into the locker room and she easily found her locker, which was just across from Casey's. Their next stop was the bunkroom where Gabby's bed was across from Shay's._

"_You're married?" Matt felt a hitch in his throat as he saw Gabriela place one picture on her beside table and another one on the shelf above her bed._

"_Oh no, these are just my niece and nephews." She pointed to the picture on the bedside table, "And that's my older brother Antonio and I at Christmas," She pointed to the picture on the shelf above her bed._

"_How old are they?" Matt asked looking at the picture of the three children. _

"_The twins, Carla and Freddie are seven and Diego's only four months old."_

"_Cute kids," Matt smiled._

"_Yeah they are," Gabby watched another firefighter entered the bunkroom._

"_Lieutenant," Vargas spoke, "Sorry to interrupt but Hallie's on the phone for you."_

"_Thanks Vargas, can you show Gabby to the common area?"_

_Vargas smiled, "I'd love to."_

_After his phone call with Hallie, Matt sat in the kitchen and started looking over some of his books from the fire academy, in an attempt to plan a training exercise. However, Matt found this task extremely difficult, because all his thoughts were focused on the one and only paramedic Gabby Dawson. And he prayed that this shift would fly by so he could get away from his new paramedic._

_No such luck. His shift dragged on and on, with barely any runs. So Matt was forced to sit there and think about Gabby._

* * *

"I almost had to put in a transfer when you came, that's how much I was attracted to you."

"Aw Matt, really? You thought I was that pretty? You have got to be kidding! That's so sweet! But why would you have transferred?"

"Because Gabby, I thought I was in love with Hallie, and well, I would have broken up with her to be with you. But we had just met, and I didn't want to be all-weird. Besides I wanted you to be my best friend, and if things didn't work out, I didn't want any firehouse drama. I get enough of that with Severide ha-ha"

"You thought we wouldn't have worked out? Look at us! Matt we are married, and have two beautiful babies!"

"I know. But I am so glad I waited. It made finally being with you that much sweeter. Gabby I love you so much."

Matt passionately kissed Gabby, and for the rest of the afternoon the two reminisced about their fond memories at station 51. Matt went to bed in a fantastic mood, and couldn't wait to go take his tour of station 72 in the morning.

* * *

Matt woke up at five o'clock the following morning to Serena's soft cries coming from the baby monitor. Even though the twin's ad been home for nearly a month he was still startled every time he heard them cry in the middle of the night; or he figured in this case the early hours of the morning.

"Mattie," Gabby sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep Gab's, I'll wake you up a little later."

Gabby who had been up four times through out the night feeding didn't argue, she simply closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Walking into the light blue painted nursery Matt walked towards Serena's crib and picked her up. Upon doing so he noticed that her diaper was full. Changing her diaper Matt put her pink sleep sack back on and zipped it up, "There you go Princess," He kissed her forehead before placing her back in her crib.

Turing to Michael's crib Matt was surprised that he had been sleeping through all of this, he was defiantly going to be the calmer of the two. He was perfectly happy to cry himself to sleep it was Serena that always needed to be held and be around people. This time however Serena had fallen to sleep quickly and Matt tiptoed out of the room and walked back towards the master bedroom.

Matt didn't wake up again until eight thirty. When he awoke he noticed that Gabby was not in bed and figured she was with the twins. Having a quick shower he got changed and made his way towards the nursery. Leaning against the doorframe he watched Gabriela feed both twins. He couldn't get over how amazingly beautiful it was.

"Morning," Gabriela smiled as she saw him, "They weren't crying but I know they usually like to eat around this time so I figured I'd come in here and see. Besides you were up earlier with them and I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded," Matt walked further into the room, "I'll look in their closet and pick out some outfits for today."

"Good luck picking something we could sell half of there outfits and still have too many."

"At least we're set for the next two years."

"Sorry sweetie you don't know woman and baby clothes if you think they won't be getting anymore new outfits." Gabby began burping Michael.

"How about this for my main man," He pulled out a dark blue one-piece that had 'handsome like daddy on it'

Gabriela chuckled, "Can he wear it if it isn't true?"

"Ha-ha," Matt sent her a smirk as he took Michael to the change table and changed him into the one-piece. He then put him in his car seat.

"What should Serena wear?" Gabby asked after she had finished feeding and burping Serena.

"Something pink," Matt said as he took Serena from Gabby's arms allowing her to choose an outfit. "I don't think she has one thing that isn't pink," He scanned her side of the twins closet that was arrayed with outfits all in different shades of pink.

"How about this, I think this is true," Gabby chose a light pink one-piece that had the words 'Daddy's Princess' on it.

"Of course Serena's a princess," Matt kissed her forehead, "How can you be this cute and not be," He took the outfit from Gabby and changed her into it. "Now," He said as he buckled Serena into her car-seat, "I think we have just enough time to have a quick breakfast before we have to be at fire-house seventy-two.

Around ten thirty Matt and Gabby arrived at firehouse seventy-two and were both immediately impressed with the landscape. It was a stainless steal glass building. They walked inside and Matt was a bit disappointed that he didn't recognize anyone that he would be in charge of. The Battalion Chief walked out and greeted the couple "Hey Matt glad you made it!"

"Thanks Dave. So is this my shift?"

"Yes sir. This is your Lt. Jessica Millowski, your firefighter Luke O'Connor, and you're FADO Donnie Stevens. Your two paramedics are Chris Gardener, and Sara Meeks. Your engine crew consists of FADO Tim Larkins, Lt. John Ross, fire specialist Erin Sanders, and probationary firefighter Hayden Morris. Crew, this is Captain Matthew Casey, and his wife Gabriella Casey. She is a paramedic over at station 51 where Matt was a Lt. of the truck crew. So I'll give you all a few minutes to meet. And then we will get started with the tour."

"Oh my gosh, they're adorable!" Sara gushed over Serena and Michael who were in their car seats that attached to a stroller, "What are their names?"

"Serena and Michael," Gabby responded,

"How old are they?" Jessica wondered as she tied back her long blond hair into a ponytail.

"Just seven weeks," Matt smiled.

After a few minutes the Battalion Chief returned to start the tour. The first place he showed them was the garage where two brand new fire trucks, or apparatus's were parked. "Now as you can see all of this equipment is Seagraves," He spoke and his manner suggested that he thought their equipment was the best.

Next they went into the radio room. It had all of their radios lined up in chargers, two brand new Dell computers, and two printers. There were also four laptops in special protective cases that were to be used on each piece of equipment to log their calls. And the fourth was for backup.

The radio room led into the commons area, which was connected to the kitchen. The commons area had one big long dining table with rolling chairs around it. The kitchen much to Matt's surprise was quite similar to the one at Station fifty-one; this kitchen however had newer appliances.

Next the chief led them down a hallway and into the locker room where they were each shown their locker.

After that they walked past the common area\kitchen backtracking a little bit only to find themselves in a hallway where the offices were. Both Lieutenants were shown their office and Matt was shown his. The Battalion Chief then left Matt's office and told him to take his time checking out his office.

"Matt," Gabby sat down on the dark leather couch in Matt's office, "I think I'm going to stay here the twins are going to need to be fed soon and it'll be easy then carrying them up and down stairs.

"I can carry their car seats," Matt offered.

"Thanks but I'm a little tired to, I might catch a quick nap while the twins are still sleeping."

Matt couldn't say he was surprised, Gabriela hadn't been getting much sleep lately and he knew she was tired. "Okay sweetheart, I'll try not to wake-you if I come back and you're still asleep," He kissed her on the lips before returning to the hallway.

The second floor was the next stop on the tour. There they found a day room with all kinds of cool toys. Against the back wall was a flat screen TV, underneath in a cabinet was a DVD player and an Xbox. On either side of the shelf stood two long empty game or DVD holders. Across from the TV were a snack bar and a mini fridge.

"You're shift two so, the second one is yours, feel free to label it if you wish." The Battalion Chief told them.

"At my old station we labeled everything, sometimes it worked other times not so much," Matt reminisced.

"Sir, what's the fourth one for?" Luke asked.

"That has games and DVD's donated from other fire houses, they are for everyone and they stay in it. There already labeled and tracked so if they go missing we'll know.

Next to the day room was a laundry room with two energy efficient washing machines and dryers. Also in the room was a lining closet full of sheets, pillows and blankets.

"Any of you have a proper gym at your old firehouse?" The Battalion Chief wondered as e led them down anther hallway.

"Kind of, we had an old treadmill and a few weights," Tim answered the question.

"Well then you guys will like this, and you better use it," He opened the door to reveal a high tech gym with brand new equipment.

"This would be pretty cool if we weren't going to be forced to use it," Chris sighed.

The Battalion Chief patted Chris on the shoulder as he let out a chuckle.

"Now despite from the day room and the gym I am very proud with what we did with the bunk rooms." The Battalion Chief explained as he led them up a flight of three stairs and opened a door.

They found themselves in a hallway with eight separate rooms.

"This is a state of the arc idea that is being piloted in this station. All of you have been assigned a room and you'll find your name on it," He pointed out the first door, which had three name plates hung on. "Inside are a desk, a double bed and three lockers with lock combinations that only you and Captain Casey will know.

"Sir can we see the rooms?" Hayden asked eagerly after he had found his room.

"Yes you may."

"Do the doors lock?" Matt asked a bit of concern on his face.

"Yes but they automatically unlock when a call comes in. You'll also see that when a call does come in the lights come on at full strength. I believe they have that at fifty-one."

Matt nodded his head, "Not full strength though. They just come on without blinding us."

"Something to get used to then," He turned to Sara and Chris, "Your rooms are down this hallway," He said as he led the two EMT's around a corner and through another set of double doors where three rooms where. "Your rooms are connected to another set of lights in case you need to go on a call the others don't or vice versa. Also," He pointed towards another door straight across from where he was standing, "There are direct stairs to the garage for easy access for everyone. Now your first sift is at seven AM on December 1st and even though I'm not stationed here I will be checking in periodically. Despite that however I expect all of you to respect Captain Case, dismissed."

Three days had passed from Matt's tour of firehouse seventy-five. For most of those three days Matt was helping take care of the twins, doing paperwork and preparing for the promotion ceremony.

Two hours before the ceremony started Matt started getting ready. Since Serena and Michael were to young to go to the ceremony Matt and Gabby had arranged for them to stay with Shay and Severide for the night. In preparation for that he packed their diaper bag with everything they might need, plenty of extra diapers, wipes, three change of clothes each (not including their footed pajamas) and extra soothers. He then picked up the bag and carried it downstairs where he put the bottles Gabby had made in the side pockets.

"You pack everything?" Gabby looked at him with a slight smirk on her face as she walked into the kitchen here hair still wet from the shower she had just had."

"Just making sure," Matt told her smiling. "You look beautiful," He admired her dress.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "I haven't even gotten dressed yet."

"You still look beautiful."

Gabby kissed him and rested her hands on his chest, "You can have a shower now. I'm going to feed the twins and then I'll put on my make-up and do my hair and then get changed, By then you should be out of the shower and Antonio, Dani and the kids should be here."

"Right," Matt nodded his head as he jogged towards the stairs.

"So Maria tell me what you did at school this week?" Gabriela encouraged her niece to talk. Ever since their first week back at school all four children had been seeing a child psychologist Antonio and Gabriela's mother worked with from time to time. She had informed Antonio and Dani that Carla and Freddie needed reinforced boundaries but also needed to know they were still loved. Diego, in his minds way of trying to get attention was reverting backwards, that was why he had started wetting the bed again and throwing temper tantrums. That however had slowly gone away as Diego got back into the routine of going to school everyday. Maria however had hardly said a word since her Abuelo's funeral and had not talked since returning to school; she had what the child psychologist called Selective Mutism, Her brains way of dealing with a situation it didn't know how to handle was to shut-down completely.

Maria didn't respond instead she continued to stare at Serena who was staring at her.

"Still nothing," Antonio sighed as he rubbed his face, "What if she never speaks again?" He lowered his voice so only his wife and Gabby could hear.

"She will," Dani patted her husband's knee as Matt walked into the room and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Gabby," Matt sent his wife a playful glare as she started taking pictures of him.

"Tio Matt you're funny," Diego laughed at Matt's reaction.

"Go join him Diego," Gabby told him.

"Yeah come on," Matt encouraged.

"Okay," Diego smiled as he walked over to where Matt was standing.

"You're getting big buddy, I can barely lift you," Matt tried to life the 2nd grader into his arms but couldn't.

"I'll be seven soon," He said proudly.

"In April right?"

"I think?" Diego looked at his parents for confirmation.

"April 3rd," Dani said as she pulled out her IPhone, "Carla, Freddie, Maria go join Diego and Tio Matt in the picture.

All three children obeyed and pretty soon everybody was having their picture taken. There were lots of pictures of Matt with the kids, and some with just Serena and Michael, Dani had taken some of Gabby, Matt and their twins and a lot with just them. Then Carla and Freddie wanted pictures with their younger cousins, which Gabby thought was a very cute idea. Then after that a few pictures of all of the children together had been taken.

Then just as they were getting ready to leave Serena began crying. A loud cry that echoed off the walls and made Maria and Diego cover their ears.

"She just wants to get out of this dress," Gabby took Serena out of the car seat and into her arms, "Don't you sweetheart? Isn't' that what you want?" Gabby looked into her daughter's brown eyes, which, currently, matched her eye colour perfectly. "It's a cute dress but it's very itchy isn't it.

Maria pulled on Gabby's dress and pointed to the diaper bag Matt had packed.

Inside Gabby was frustrated, Maria could talk, she had been talking since she was one. But Gabriela new realistically and medically that what was happening to looked different on every child that had it, She may talk any second or it could take months. Either way she knew they had to be patient and not show her they were getting frustrated.

"You think we should change Serena?" Gabby asked Maria gently. "You know what I think that's a good idea." Gabby carried Serena over to the diaper bag and adjusted Serena a little so she could pick it up. "I'm going to go and change her, you guys go ahead I'll meet you at the ceremony.

"I'll wait," Matt was the first one to speak.

"No you won't. Christie, Jim and most defiantly Violet are going to want to take some pictures as well, you need to be the first one to get there.

Antonio walked over to his sister and kissed her on the cheek, "We'll save you a seat."

"Thanks."

The ceremony began at promptly seven thirty. A pipe and drums department band played. Then Chief and a few other CFD higher ranked officers made speeches. Then the names of everyone receiving a promotion were announced. Matt was one of 50 getting a promotion but one of 7 for a captain promotion. After each name was called the person would walk up and shake hands with various chiefs and higher-ups and received a framed certificate stating their promotion. After every name was called, they all stood and raised their right hand, and collectively said the department oath.

"Tio Matt that ceremony thing was pretty cool! Are they always like that?" Freddie wondered as the family sat at a local restaurant waiting for their dinner to be served.

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head, "Their usually longer though, I'm sure your father can attest to that."

"Don't even get me started," Antonio rolled his eyes in agreement.

"I liked Tio Matt being promoted but the music and people with flags reminded me of Abuelo's funeral," Carla admitted slightly lowering in head in the process.

"Oh sweetheart," Antonio wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Why didn't you say something, I could have taken you into the hallway."

"I didn't want to be rude," Carla admitted in a barley audible voice.

"Next time I want you to tell me," Matt squeezed her hand.

"Okay Dad," Carla tried to smile.

"You know what," Matt spoke up, "I was talking to my old boss Chief Boden and your father and I think you guys might be old enough for a ride-along," He spoke to Carla and Freddie who were sitting across from him, "Chief Boden thought it was twelve and your father says it would be okay. It wouldn't be right away but maybe we can set something up for the middle of January, what do you guys think?"

"Wow Tio Matt that sounds so awesome!" Both Freddie ad Carla exclaimed at the same time.

"Good I'm glad you guys like it. I'll see what my shifts are going to be like in January and then let you ad your parents pick a day shift."

"On a weekend and preferably when both your mother and I are home," Antonio added.

"But Dad what if your shifts don't match?" Freddie asked. "Will we still be allowed to go?"

"That would be the ideal situation son," Antonio rephrased his previous statement, "But if we can't have it then we'll work something out."

"What about me?" Diego asked, "Why can't I come?'

Casey sighed he was afraid this would happen, luckily he had a plan he thought Diego would like, "Well I can't bring you with me for a whole shift but I can take you o a tour like I did at fire house fifty-one, maybe get you another shirt what do you think of that?"

"Yes! When? When?" Diego bounced up and down with happiness.

"In January like your older brother and sister," Matt told him.

"Yay, I'm going to tell everyone at school!" Diego grinned widely.

While getting ready for bed that night Gabby turned to Matt and said, "That was really nice of you to offer the twins a ride along Matt."

"I know what happened recently ahs been hard on everyone. I think it hit the kids especially hard, I know I can't do much to help Maria but I'm glad I can help Freddie, Carla and Diego," He climbed into bed and checked to make sure the baby monitor was turned on and that he could properly hear Serena sleeping and see her sleeping. He made sure he did this a fee times a night as he was terrified of her rolling over, falling out of her crib or suffocating.

"Matt you are the sweetest, most thoughtful man ever. I am so glad I married you. I am so proud of you for your promotion. And our children are so lucky to have you as a father. I love you."

"I love you too Gabby."

Later that night Matt awoke and checked on Serena, after happily seeing her still sleeping and breathing properly in her crib he slightly rose to look at Michael's baby monitor, which was on Gabby's bedside table. Michael was safe too. Smiling he turned his attention to Gabriela who was sound asleep in his embrace.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **The flashback scenes and the ideas behind (and most of the content) for the station 72 visit and the promotion ceremony are from **Fire Fighter ****13. **

**A\N 2: **You can find the links to the twins nursery and all of the outfits (plus other pictures from my story) on my profile page.

**A\N 3: **Please review! :D :D :D


	35. Just the Four of us

**A\N: **Hope everyone likes this chapter, if you do and want to see more please remember to review :D Italics are letters and I used Google Translate for the Spanish.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, UPS Fisher Price, or FC Barcelona

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Just the Four of us**

Step. Step. Step. A door closes with a click. Shoes are thrown off and coat is hung up. A sigh of relief; Matt is home, he's home for five days.

As he walks further into the house his heart races and anticipation grows with every step he takes. He walks down the hallway and up the stairs. He heads towards the nursery and is not at all surprised at what he finds.

Gabriela is sitting in the rocking chair wrapped in a quilted blanket as she nurses Michael and Serena.

In a soft angelic voice she sings to them in Spanish.

Matt smiles, a soft comforting smile and walks into the room.

"Hey," Gabby acknowledged his presence, "I didn't hear you come in."

Matt brushes his lips against hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you to Matt," Gabby gently touches his face.

"How long have then been up?"

"Not long….but this is the third time they've been up."

"They're still not sleeping?" Matt taped his finger against his chin, "I know the book says its normal but…."

"And it is Matt," Gabby reassured him, "Their only seven weeks old, plus you have to remember they were pre-mature, so… it's perfectly fine. Plus they're slowly getting on a schedule, Hopefully they'll be sleeping better by March.

"March?" Matt took a deep breath and shook his head, "That's in four months."

"Nobody said parenting was easy," Gabriela began burping Michael.

"I know but-" Matt rubbed his face and became quickly flustered when he saw Gabriela patting Michael's back. "Make sure…make sure…." His voice began breaking but he willed himself not to cry. He couldn't upset Gabriela; let her know what was bothering him. She had enough to worry about.

Gabriela had known her husband long enough to know when he was upset and jaded. And ever since he had started working at his new firehouse less then two weeks ago he hadn't been in the best moods. At first she chalked it up to homesickness from being away from Firehouse fifty-one and taking on new leadership roles and demands. Now however she was beginning to think there was something else going on.

"Everything okay at work?" She handed Michael to Matt.

"Yeah everything's fine," Matt waved off the question as he gently rocked Michael to sleep.

"Matt," Gabriela locked eyes with him and didn't break eye contact.

"It's just…some tough calls."

"You know Matt its normal to see people you love in the victims, it happens to almost all new parents in our line of work.

That didn't make Matt feel any better, "I know that but tonight, I guess tonight was extra bad. He gently caressed the palm of Michael's hand with his thumb.

"Why?"

"There was this baby we couldn't do anything to help." He began slowly.

Gabriela's voice hitched, "How old?"

"Not even two months. She was sleeping in the same bed as her parents and her father rolled over and…."

Tears spilled from Gabriela's eyes, "I can't imagine what those parents must be going through."

"They were in shock, their friends told them about bed-sharing and said that it was safe. I think they were still in denial."

"So would I," Serena finished feeding and let out a high-pitched wail.

"She's wet."

"Here I'll change her," Matt placed Michael in his crib and then took Serena out of his wife's arms.

"Let's get you all cleaned up and into a new diaper," Matt spoke to his daughter as he un-zipped the zipper on her Sleep Sack and then the snaps of her one-piece pajamas.

Gabriela reached down into the lower part of the change table to retrieve a fresh diaper and the container of baby wipes.

* * *

Early the next morning there the front doorbell rang and peeking out the window before opening it Matt discovered a UPS deliver with a stack of boxes. Opening the door Matt immediately began helping the man bring the boxes inside the front hallway. In total there were four boxes all varying in size. Signing the release forum Matt checked the label on the nearest box and wasn't the least bit surprised at where the boxes and come from.

"Hey Gabby! Come here for a second!"

Still eating her breakfast that consisted of a bagel and cream cheese Gabriela wondered into the front hallway.

"These boxes are from Barcelona, your Grandparents."

"All of these boxes?"

"Yep." Matt confirmed.

"Geez, wonder what they are," Gabriela finished her bagel and kneeled next to one of the two largest boxes and began prying it open.

"This one' fragile, most be important. Any idea what it could be?,"

"No clue," Gabriela was only half listening as she continued to try and open the box that was sealed shut, "I'm going to go and get some scissors."

Matt nodded his head as he gently opened the fragile box. Inside were two framed pictures. The picture frame was a double one and it contained a picture of an infant Gabriela and another one of Serena. The resemblance was uncanny and if Matt had not remembered taking the twins to a professional photographer we would have a hard time telling the difference between the two pictures.

"You know if Serena grows up to be as beautiful as you, I'm going to have to lock her away in an ivory tower." Matt handed his wife the frame as she returned with scissors.

"Oh-my-" She put her hands over her mouth as she looked at the pictures, "I knew Serena looked like me but-"

Wrapping his arms around her Matt placed a tender kiss on her lips, "Thank you for giving me a daughter who's going to be as beautiful as her mother."

Gabriela tried, and failed not to blush, "Just promise me you won't lock her away."

"I can't promise anything."

Sensing the topic of converstation was nearing its end Gabriela proceeded to use the scissors to open the box inside taped to the bottom was a card, that, in her Grandmother's writing had Michael's name on it.

_Gabriela y Mateo,_

_Felicitaciones por la llegada de su bebé Michael. Las fotos que nos enviaron eran preciosas. Va a ser un verdadero mujeriego cuando crezca, queremos ver a Michael ya todos ustedes muy pronto. mientras tanto, espero que usted y Michael disfrutar de estos regalos._

_Amor, Abuela, Abuelo, Carlotta, Auguesto y la familia_

"Something about us and Michael…oh and pronto means hurry right?" Matt attempted to read the card over his wife's shoulder.

"Something like that," She placed the card aside and began taking out the contents, inside was a very small FC Barcelona soccer jersey, a quilted blue blanket, a pair of pajama's, a set of baby blocks and container, stacking blocks, a baby book in Spanish, a blue soothing seahorse, a teething book, a take-along tunes for infants, a baby laptop that had both English and Spanish modes for teaching and a My Pal Scout Fisher Price Teaching toy.

"And there's another box just like this?" Matt's eyes widened as he looked at the other box. "Is this stuff all for Michael, is that why the card has his name."

"Very good Sherlock," Gabby smirked as she used the scissors to open the other box, presumably with toys for Serena. Like the previous box this one too had a card taped to the inside.

_Gabriela y Mateo,_

_Felicitaciones por la llegada de su bebé niña Serena. Las fotos que nos enviaron eran preciosas. Ella se ve idéntica a Gabriela cuando ella era un bebé. Todos queremos ver a los dos y los dos gemelos muy pronto. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, no muchas esperanzas de que tanto usted como Serena disfrutar de los regalos que todos desconchadas en comprar._

_Amor, Abuela, Abuelo, Carlotta, Auguesto y la familia_

Inside the box of things for Serena was a FC Barcelona soccer jersey, a pink quilted blanket, a pair of pajamas, a pink soothing seahorse, a box set of Disney Princess stories in Spanish, A My Pal Violet Fisher Price Learning toy and box of pink blocks with a container.

The fourth box included bathing products, toys and a few parenting books.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


	36. Gone but Never Forgotten

**A\N: **Okay so this chapter is short but it's important. Hope everyone likes it. Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Gone but Never Forgotten**

"_Sell the house?" _Antonio_ was just as surprised as his younger sister, "Mom you just got back and-"_

"_Antonio," Esmerelda cut of her son, "Antonio I can't live in this house I can't do it. That's why after… after…well after… your father's funeral…." Tears flooded Esmeralda's face_

_After taking a few minutes to collect herself Esmeralda addressed her children again. "I went to Barcelona because I thought that was the solution. It wasn't. I missed to two and I missed the children."_

"_Mom," Gabby was still trying to process all of the information, "What about all of the things I mean surely you can't fit all of that into a condo."_

"_You're right I can't, some if it I'll take with me, but most of it. I'm going to sell. Your rooms though, the play room, downstairs, the attic and well basically anything you want you can have."_

"_When are you moving?"_

"_As soon as the house sells."_

"_Are we the first ones to know?"_

"_Yes, I wanted to tell you first and then tell everyone else, that's why I asked you both in to the kitchen."_

* * *

Gabriela leaned against the now almost empty reminds of her childhood bedroom. For the past two weeks everyone had been busy helping clear out the house and move her mother into her new condo in downtown Chicago in two days.

"Gabby," Antonio poked his head into her bedroom, "You ready to tackle the attic."

"Yeah I guess most of the things are cleared out."

"Those the boxes you taking home?" Antonio observed the row of stacked boxes, each three boxes high, "Nine boxes?"

"No, that's the undecided pile, I don't know what to do with those yet.

"Well we can worry about them later. Right now we have an attic to clean."

"Uh-huh, right because you didn't have to do any work you're letting Diego and Freddie pack boxes of things they wanna have and then you'll evaluate the rest.

"You can have Carla and Maria do the same to your room."

Carla who was cleaning out the playroom with Maria and her mother ran up to Gabby.

"Can we Tia Gabby?" She begged, "I want to see what you have."

"I'll tell you what after we finish with the attic you and your sister can go through my room with me, alright?"

Carla wrapped her arms around Gabby, "I love you Tia Gabby, you're the best."

"I love you too," Gabby kissed the top of her head and watched her skip back into the room.

"Come on Gabby," Antonio reached up and pulled down the stairs that led to the attic.

"You know when I was little you used to tell me monsters lived up their," Gabby approached him, "It wasn't very nice."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "For you maybe."

Gabriela shoved him backwards, a playful smirk on her face as she climbed up the stairs.

"How do you want to do this?"

Gabriela looked around the cluttered space and let out a deep sigh.

"Lets just start on each side, and see where we get."

"Good of a plan as any," Gabriela nodded her head taking a few boxes and went to a corner.

Shifting through the attic boxes was hard work and most of the things were old toys and clothes from their youth. Sometimes however they would find something that held meaning to them. For Gabriela this was her old dollhouse that was tucked into a dusty corner.

"I forgot about this. I can't believe its still here," She dusted off the cobwebs and dust and dragged it out onto the floor.

Putting his hands on his knees and pushing himself up Antonio smiled fondly, "Do you remember who gave that to you?"

"Of course, Grandma did, it was her mothers. You know what, Maria would love this, you should have it."

"No way, you keep it give it to Serena when she's older."

"And let it sit around for three years. Maria will use it until she's at least seven or eight. Then Serena can have it. Besides it might get her to talk again, even if she is just playing with the dolls."

"Okay," Antonio rubbed his face, "Anything that'll get her to talk."

Gabriela studied her older brother's facial features. He was exhausted and stressed but mainly devastated, devastated that he couldn't help his daughter and for the first time in her life Gabriela knew how he felt.

"You know her teacher says she'll have to re-take SK if she doesn't talk again soon."

"She'll talk," Gabby lifted up the dollhouse, "Can you take the box of the things that go in the dollhouse.

"How about I take the dollhouse and you take the other box?"

"Antonio I can-" But Antonio had taken the dollhouse out of her hands and began walking down the attic stairs with it.

"Maria, Tia Gabby has something for you!" Antonio walked into the playroom.

Maria turned around and smiled. Running up to her father she reached for the dollhouse eagerly.

"Na-uh, not yet," Gabriela took her hand, "You have to hear the story first."

Maria frowned and pointed to the dollhouse.

"You can play with it after, "Gabriela sat down on the carpeted floor and placed Maria in her lap. "You see that dollhouse is very special because it belonged to your Abuelo's Mommy.

Maria looked in Gabriela in awe.

"That's right, you see when I was just a little bit younger then you are now she gave me that doll house. It's what is called an heirloom, which means it's belonged to your Abuelo's family for years and years. Your Great-great-great Grandmother made it herself. Now I'm giving it to you but you have to promise to take care of it for me, can you do that?"

Maria scrambled off of her aunts lap and turned to face her, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then closed it again. She looked around forcing everyone else in the room to look away.

"It's okay sweetie," Gabriela comforted her niece.

Maria took a few steps closer to Gabby and opened her mouth,"What about Serena?" She spoke.

The entire room went silent, that was the first time Maria had spoken since mid-November.

"Well," Gabriela took her hands locked them with Maria's "Serena's too young to paly with it now so I'm giving it to you."

"Can I give to Serena, when I'm like Carla and I….I don't like dolls anymore?"

"You know what? I think that would be great, I think she'd really like that."

"I'll tell her the story about Abuelo's family." She wrapped her arms around Gabriela, "I love you Tia Gabby."

"I love you to sweetheart," Gabriela lifted Maria into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Can I play with it now?" Maria pointed to the dollhouse that Carla was currently examining.

"Of course you can," Gabriela set her on the floor.

Antonio and Dani both sent Gabriela appreciative smiles as they both went to hug Maria.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N **Please review! :D It means so much to me to hear what you guys think of the story.

**Up Next: **Gabby and Matt host Easter at their house, may be two-parts, not sure yet.


	37. Two Steps Backwards

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. This chapter is a little darker and deals with PTSD so, that being said if you don't want to read it as it will be to hard for you I understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Talk of PTSD, scenes of heavy drinking, implied neglect

**Two Steps Backwards**

Every week his sleep habits had deteriorated a little more and he became more and more detached from his family. Gabriela of course noticed but he kept brushing it off, changing the subject. Lately she didn't need to say anything she just stared, she was telling him she was worried and she wanted to help. But she couldn't help nobody could because Matt was determined to believe nothing was wrong.

He had been sitting on the chair in the darkness since he had come home from the firehouse. He must have drifted off to sleep at some point because the next sound he heard was two squeals of glee.

"Good morning," Gabby offered her husband a very forced half smile as she placed both twins in their high chair.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba," Serena babbled as she tried to reach her father.

"Hey princess," Matt kissed her hair.

"I heard you come in last night," Gabby gently took Michael out of his highchair and fed him a bottle.

"Uh, yeah I wasn't that tired."

"I can see that," Gabby's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Must have fallen asleep," Matt tried to shrug it off as he stands and stretches.

"Uh-huh, Matt what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Matt tried to keep his temper as he opens the fridge and gets out another bottle.

"Matt this isn't normal for you. Is it the new firehouse? It's okay if its not the same as fifty-one but It'll get better.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Gabriela all but begged.

"It's nothing alright, I just don't want to talk about it

"Matt this isn't normal, not sleeping, when was the last time you got a proper sleep."

"August."

"Matt I'm serious!"

"So I'm I now will you stop bugging me?"

Gabby shook her head, "No, I know something's wrong," She wouldn't back down, "I've watched you get worse since December, first it was nightmares, then you'd wake up in cold-sweats, you've had panic attacks for no reason and-"

"STOP!" Matt's sudden temper flare caused both Serena and Michael to let out scared cries.

"Not until you admit something's wrong!" Gabriela attempted so soothe both her children as Matt began pacing the length of the kitchen.

"The only thing wrong is you! What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Explain the nightmares, the panic attacks?"

"Gabriela," Matt very rarely addressed her by her given name, "Either there's something wrong with you or you're imagining things. I have never had a panic attack."

"Last week at the hockey game, you stayed at Shay and Severide's because you couldn't drive home."

"That wasn't a panic attack that was…I was drunk. I don't know what Shay told you?"

"She told me you froze as soon as you got into the crowded arena and that Severide had to calm you down, almost talk you out of doing something to harm yourself. Don't tell me you don't remember that Matt, you need to talk to someone, a Therapist or-"

"No I don't, what I need is some peace and quiet!"

"Fine," Gabriela shook her head angrily, "Go but don't come back until you're ready to talk!"

Matt slammed the garage door without another word.

* * *

A week later Matt got home early in the morning and made his way straight to the basement. Usually he'd rush to see Gabriela and the twins but right now he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to deal with Gabriela and the twins in the morning, all he wanted to do was to be left alone.

He unlocked the bar fridge and grabbed as many beer's as he grab. Taking a seat on a stool he popped the lid off of one and chugged it down he followed the same pattern until he passed out.

"Matt!" Gabby's voice was the next thing he heard as he groggily open his eyes, "Matt," She was shaking him.

"Gabby," Matt groaned, "Go away!"

"Matt!" Gabby tugged on his shoulder. "Matt, Matt," She took his hands,

"Please let me help you."

Matt rubbed his head as he sat up, "I'm fine Gabby, I just had a rough shift."

"Matt, this-whatever it is, it's getting worse." Tears fell down Gabriela's cheeks, "I've barley seen you in weeks. Some nights I don't even know f you're home, then this morning, I was terrified you didn't and then come down here to see five empty beer bottles and you drunk and passed out. How could you be so stupid? So selfish?

"Don't yell," Matt rubbed his head.

"Matt, get up, come see your children." She tried to pull him up.

"Leave me alone," Matt spat, "Just go away!"

Gabriela stood up and took a few steps backwards. She was worried; she had never seen Matt like this before, didn't know what it was and more importantly, didn't know how to help him.

"I'm going to take the twins and leave for a bit,"

No response, Matt had walked to the fridge and grabbed another beer.

"Matt, did you hear me."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "I don't care," He gulped down the beer.

* * *

It had been two days since she had the discussion with Matt in the basement and they had barely spoken since. After having the pervious day off Matt was now working days for three shifts. After Matt left for work around six Gabriela took care of the twins. Letting them finish their second nap she packed them all up and got in the car. She needed to make a few important errands.

Walking into the 3rd District of the Chicago Police Department Gabriela walked to the front desk to get a visitors pass but before she could someone recognized her.

"Gabby, is that you?" Antonio's partner Liam Gowling backtracked his steps. "Antonio's upstairs, he didn't mention you were coming."

"Its kind of a surprise visit," Gabby signed the visitor's log and attached the pass to her shirt.

"Well I'm sure he'll love to see you guys."

"Yeah," Gabriela followed Liam to the elevator and to the 3rd floor. "Hey Dawson, look who I found downstairs!" He walked down the hallway.

"Who Liam?" Antonio didn't turn his head away from the paperwork he was filing out.

"Geee!" Michael squealed as he saw his uncle and he immediately reaches his arms out.

"Gabby," Antonio grinned as he stood up and hugged his younger sister, "Well this wasn't expected. I thought Liam was tricking me."

"Gaa," Michael squealed louder as he held up his arms again.

"Okay buddy," Antonio lifted Michael into his arms and then picked up Serena as well. "You need a break cause' Dani and I would be more then happy to take them for the night.

"I might hold you to that offer a little later on." Gabriela wasn't about to turn-down a night off, "I actually came here to talk to you?"

Antonio noticed his sister's serious expression as soon as she opened her mouth, "Everything alright?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Can we talk in private?" Gabriela wondered.

"Yeah let me go see if any of the interview rooms are free?" Antonio left, "My Captain said we can use one of the empty interview rooms," Antonio returned minutes later, "You wanna leave the twins here?"

"Hey Antonio you-" Antonio's friend since their academy days Hannah Lenard walked into the Vice Unit. "Hey Gabby," She smiled as she saw the other woman, "These must be your twins, they're adorable."

"Thanks," Gabby smiled before turning back to Antonio, "It's okay they can come."

"If we get a call the Capt. knows where I am," Antonio told Liam.

"I can watch them," Hannah abruptly offered, "I mean if you want me to."

"Count me out," Liam began to walk away but Hannah grabbed his shirt collar.

"You sure? You don't have to get back to work?"

"Nah, I'm off today, well on-call anyways. Just came to see if these suckers wanted me to treat them to lunch.

"Then yeah sure," Gabriela backed up the stroller and locked it beside Antonio's desk, "Thanks."

"You are just so adorable," Hannah cooed to both infants. "Lets see if Mommy packed any toys."

"You don't need toys," Liam sat on the edge of Antonio's desk and pulled on his tongue and made it touch the tip of his nose. This sent both Serena and Michael into fits of giggles.

"Okay Gabby, what's up?" Antonio closed the door and turned off the video monitor in the top corner before turning back to his younger sister.

"He-" Gabby took three deep breaths, "Something's wrong with Matt. I don't know what but he's not sleeping and when he does he has nightmares. Yesterday we had a huge fight about what's wrong and then this morning- this morning I found him passes out in the basement five empty beer bottles on the floor.

Antonio leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows firmly on the desk, "How's he doing at the new station?"

"Good, I guess, he doesn't talk to me why?"

Antonio avoided her question, "What about tough calls? Anything he didn't want to talk about?"

"There was this call a few weeks ago, a two week old baby died. When he got home I could tell it was really bothering him but he only told me a little and won't talk about it since."

"Okay," Antonio rubbed his brow, he had seen PTSD before, in colleagues and friends, but he had never seen it up close, it had never affected him on a personal level, until now. Antonio rubbed his hands together, "It could be a whole number of thing but it does sound a lot like PTSD. He hasn't told you anything wrong's right?"

"No and he's getting worse, Antonio," Gabriela's voice hitched, "He's at work right now, he could panic when he needs to make a decision or…."

"Okay Gabby, okay," Antonio tried to ensure his voice was calm and steady, "I think the best thing you can do is talk to him about it."

"I already tried that and it didn't work!" Gabriela was past the point of thinking rationally.

"He might but, just try okay and go to his superior…."

"Go over him?"

"Yeah Gabby if you want this to get fixed."

"What if I talk to Chief Boden, he's technically Matt's superior, I mean he's not in the same district but it could still work.

"I'm not sure how it works in the fire fighter world but if that happened in the police department the districts would start mini wars. It's already territorial."

"I don't think it's like that."

"I'd go to his boss, whoever that is."

"Great, you wanna go?"

"Gabby, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know," She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm just worried if I do that he'll hate me."

"Gab's Matt could never hate you. I'm not going to lie though he may be mad for a little while but in the in its all for his health.

"Yeah I know," Gabriela walked towards the door and opened it.

* * *

Her next stop was Firehouse fifty-one where she'd talk to Boden.

"Gabby! Hey, what're you doing here?" Leslie Shay rushed to hug her good friend as she walked into Firehouse fifty-one.

"Is Boden around?" Gabby followed her into the break room where all eyes turned to her and to the stroller she was pushing.

"He's in his office, but he's talking to someone." Shay lifted Serena out of the stroller, "How's Serena doing today?" She held the infant up above her head and Serena squealed with delight.

"Waaa!" Michael wailed as Pouch came up to the stroller and began investigating it. He stood on his hind legs and stared at Michael.

"Pouch come here," Mouch patted the arm of the couch to distract the dog. Poach happily agreed but Michael wouldn't stop crying.

Gabby lifted her son into his arms and easily comforted him, "It's alright honey Poach is just a dog, he's not going to hurt you. He's nice," She carried him over and placed her hand over his and petted Pouch, "Isn't his fur soft?"

Michael stopped crying but still wasn't overly impressed with the dog. He did seem interested in Mouch's popcorn and attempted to touch it before Gabriela pulled him away.

"Nice try you little…" Gabriela playfully shook her head and pressed her face against Michael's causing the infant to sequel and kick his feet in delight.

"Look's like Serena has her first boyfriend," Shay couldn't control her laughter as Serena ran her tiny fingers along Cruz's face and pressed her open mouth against his, then with a giggle she pulled back and smiled.

"Oh you are a little monster aren't you," Cruz could never say mad at the gorgeous infant currently sitting on his lap.

"Gaha," Serena giggled with delight as he handed her back to Shay.

"Why do I think Uncle Kelly taught you to do that?" Shay picked her up and walked over to the crib to retrieve some whips for her face.

"What did Severide do?" A muscular African-American man walked into the room with Severide following.

"Is this what you guys do? Play what can we blame on Lieutenant Severide." Kelly joked.

"Hghds," Serena smiled.

"I see Auntie Leslie and Mommy have been teaching you well," Severide plucked the infant from Shay's grasp."

"Hi, I'm Gabriela Casey. My husband and I used to work here," Gabby approached the man and stuck out her hand.

"Lieutenant Alexander Niven," He took Gabby's a hand and gave it a gentle shake, "and I've heard lots of great things about you and your husband. "And I have a two year old and a four year old," He pulled out his phone,

"Aw, they're adorable." Gabriela smiled.

"Gabriela," Chief Boden walked into the room and turned to the two men opposite him, "This is Gabriela Casey."

"You're….you're Matt's Battalion Chief. She recognized one of the men from the tour."

"Yes Mrs. Casey I am, can we have a word in private?"

Gabriela gulped and slowly nodded her head.

"We'll watch the twins," Shay told her friend as she watched her follow the two men out of the room.

"Did Gabriela tell you why she was here?" Boden asked the room full of people as soon as Gabriela and the two men where out of earshot.

"No. She just said she was here to talk to you but she did seem a little off, why what's going on?"

"Matt never showed up for shift today. He hasn't been heard from in seven hours."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Dun, dun, dun... what do you think happened to Matt? Tell me in your review!


	38. Half a Step Forward

**A\N 1: **Without **Fire Fighter ****13 **and her friend **"J" **who were both amazingly supportive and helped me with this chapter. It's a bit darker then other's I've written but I'm very pleased wit how it turned out and I hope you are as well.

**A\N 2: **The term LODD stands for Line of Duty Death. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Warnings: **Talk of PTSD and strong language (the last part only)

* * *

**Half a Step Forward**

"Wait!" Gabriela's voice increased caused Antonio to quickly stop the car a few blocks away from her house. "That's Matt's truck!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and hoped out of the truck. "He never left home!" She clenched her fists in rage.

"Gabby, he's not thinking clearly just try and stay calm." Antonio attempted to rationalize his sister.

When they finally got to her house Antonio parked the car on the side of the street, "text me if you need help," He patted her shoulder.

"Antonio I got this," Gabriela opened the door and with her hands in her pockets walked to the front door and un-locked it.

At first glance as Gabriela walked inside everything seemed normal. However as she walked further into the house she discovered something. Something she found important. Seemingly random objects from various rooms had been taken. Then when she walked into the kitchen she froze. Panicking she forgot all of her training as a medical professional and fiddled for her IPhone.

"Antonio!" She didn't wait for her brother to answer, "You…..you…."

"I'm on my way," Antonio hung up and in three seconds was walking into the kitchen.

Blood was splattered on the floor and on some of the countertops. Supported by only a countertop Matt was unconscious, both covered in his blood. Worse of all though cuts ran dangerously close to his neck.

"I called 911," Antonio told his sister, "How deep are the cuts?"

"Not to bad," Gabriela responded as she steadied her feet to regain her composure, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"It's not your fault Gabby," Antonio steadied her shoulder with a simple touch.

"His pulse is week," Gabriela had regained some of her composure and used towels and elastic bands to protect the wounds. "Matt," She touched his cold cheek, "Mattie please answer." Tears spilled from her eyes, "Please, I can't loose you too."

No response.

"I'll do this, you wait for the ambulance," Antonio took over, "I know you're trained to do this but-"

"Antonio he needs to be okay!" Tears fell from her eyes as someone knocked on the door and said they were the EMT's.

* * *

Two hours later Gabriela sat in a waiting room.

"Captain Matthew Casey's family," A grey-haired doctor walked into the half-full waiting room and looked around.

Gabriela jumped up, "I'm his wife, please tell me he's okay. Can I see him?"

"I'm his older sister," Christie stood on her feet

"Mrs. Casey, I'm Dr. Deguadria I'm your husband's doctor." He led her out into the hallway and into a small conference room where he let them in and then shut the door. "Please sit done," He motioned to one of the three seats at the table.

"Thank you," Gabby took one of the seats and Dr. Deguadria took one in front of her. Opening a small note pad he looked at Gabriela, a serious expression on his face. "Your husband was very, very lucky, had those cuts been deeper he would not have survived. He also suffered a minor concussion, nothing were too concerned about. We think it's best if he stays here in the hospital for six days under suicide watch."

Gabriela nodded her head, she understood why the doctors were doing what she was doing and why they needed to. "I'm a trained EMT," She explained, "When I found out…. Her voice began to break…."When he didn't show up for work I went looking for him and I found him."

"He's very lucky you did. Can you tell me how he's been the last few weeks? As far back as you can remember?"

Gabriela racked her brain. She was usually quite good with recalling facts but the past few months had been crazy and she was having a hard time pairing memories with dates.

"It's okay, take your time."

"I can usually remember specific things .we have four month old twins and my father passes away in November, plus Matt started at a new station in December. Everything just seems to run together."

After Gabby had finished talking the Dr. Deguadria was still furiously scribbling down information. Finally he put his pen down and looked Gabby in the eyes, "I'm very sorry about your father."

"Thanks," Gabriela's voice was barely over a whisper.

"Now," He flipped to another page, "Tell me about your twins. Have you and Matt found in difficult to look after them?"

Gabriela had gone to therapy sessions before, she knew they ahs to ask personal questions, it still made her fists tighten in self-defense. After he took three calming breathes though she was able to answer the question.

"At times but our twins- Serena and Michael they're great twins and Matt's a terrific father."

Dr. Deguadria continued writing as he asked another question, "Have you noticed any recent or unusual behavior changes in Matt?"

"There was this case a few weeks ago, he wouldn't tell me that much about it. Only that a two week old died. After that he started having nightmares where he'd wake up go check on the twins and then rush back. It would happen a few times a night. Or if he were on shift he'd call and ask me to check on them. I tried to ask him about it but he always changed the subject or said nothing was wrong.

"After awhile he stopped sleeping altogether and would stay downstairs watching TV, that then changed to drinking and most recently he wouldn't even come upstairs after he got home from a night shift he'd just start drinking. A few dates ago I found him passed out in the basement."

"I'm sorry I have to ask this but how did he handle your father's death? Could that have been a factor in all of this."?

"My father's death was a LODD so it was…well…. To tell you the truth those few days when it happened and after all seem like a blur. The only part I really remember is I went into labour.

"You delivered your twins in November?"

"Yes, two days after my father passed away. I was only twenty-four weeks. Serena and Michael were in the NICU for four days. We were lucky they were strong and although they're a little small for their age they're perfectly healthy now.

"That must have been a emotional roller coaster ride for the entire family."

"It was."

Dr. Deguadria sensed Gabriela had had enough so he closed his notebook and stood up, "I'll take you to Matt's room."

'Thank you," Gabby smiled as she also stood up."

"He's still a little out of and he's a little groggy but he's very lucky you came when you did."

* * *

"I've never seen him like that before Mom," Gabriela pulled her knees up to her chin as she watched her twins play with their mobiles.

"Hopefully he'll get the help he needs," Esmerelda sat beside her on the couch and handed her a glass of water, "You can stay here tonight, I don't think you should be driving home."

Gabriela turned to face her mother tears streaming down her face. "I should have seen it Mom, I'm trained to recognize the signs and I didn't!"

"Gabriela," Esmerelda pulled her daughter into her arms, "Sweetheart this wasn't your fault."

"Mom….I can't loose him too. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Esmerelda had never seen her daughter so lost and so helpless before.

"You did what you should have done sweetheart you went for help, if you and Antonio hadn't-well lets not think about that all right."

"But it should have been sooner it-" Gabriela stopped when Serena let out a sharp cry.

It was then that Gabriela realized she might have been acting a little bit selfish. Sure she was worried about her husband but her education and experience told her he was in good hands and would be okay. If she stopped to think rationally about it she'd realize that she should be spending her time looking after her children.

"Mommy loves you so much Serena," Gabby picked up her daughter and cuddled her in her arms as she sat down.

"Hgfa," Michael stopped batting the toys on the mobile and attempted to roll onto his stomach but failed.

"They've been trying to roll over all day," Esmerelda stood, "They've almost gotten it."

"Yeah, I think when they're a little better at sitting I'm going to try them on solid food."

"Speaking of food, dinner's ready. I made your favourite."

"Thanks," Gabriela picked up Michael and carried both twins into the small kitchen area. Putting the twins in their car seats and watched as they smiled back at her. Then she just started crying.

Esmerelda immediately went and comforted her daughter.

"What….. what if…..they have grow up without a father…..what if Matt dies?"

"You can't think like that sweetheart. You need to think positive. Matt's so strong and he loves you and Serena and Michael so much, he'll get better, I know he will."

* * *

**Six Days Later**

It had been almost an hour; the full length of their second session and still Matt hadn't said a word.

Dr. Patrick Ching, a psychologist that specialized in PTSD and emergency response workers liked to think of the positives. At least this session Matt had looked him in the eyes a few times and had opened his mouth to speak once. Both of those things showed Matt was showing improvement.

Again Matt opened his mouth and took a deep breath, an action Dr. Ching wrote down.

Clenching his fists Matt spoke, "This is a waste my time. I'm not going to talk to some stupid shrink who doesn't give a damn about me!"

Dr. Ching had heard worse, he had heard much worse. At least Matt had spoke and that was something he could build on.

"I do care Matt, there are a lot of people who care. He turned his attention to the notes Dr. Deguadria had given him. "Your wife Gabby for insistence and your twins, Serena and Michael love you."

Matt clenched his teeth, "You don't know anything about my family!"

Dr. Ching noted that his wife and twins were a sensitive topic. "Why don't you tell me about them then. Serena and Michael are four months old right?"

Matt became more agitated, "I don't want to talk about them!"

"Tell me about the night you responded to baby who died. Tell me about how you see Serena and Michael's faces in the victims you help. Tell me about that."

Matt stood up with enough force to knock the chair he was sitting in over, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know a damn thing about my life!" Tears then fell from Matt's eyes as he fell into the nearest chair and began crying.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N **So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me either way.


	39. Finding Normal

**A\N: **I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favourting this story, thanks to all of you this is turning out to be my most successful story. So a huge giant virtual cookie for all! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Alinea's (a real restaurant in Chicago)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Finding Normal**

Gabriela stood at the entranceway to the living room. She had just finished putting Serena and Michael to bed and had come downstairs to check on Matt. It had been less then a week since he was released from the hospital and given anti-depressants. He was on a medical leave pending Mr. Ching's approval for him to return back to work.

Not knowing what to say Gabriela walked slowly into the room and sat down beside Matt on the couch. She placed her slender hand on his back and gently rubbed it, "I love you Matt," She spoke in a gentle voice, "I love you so much!"

Matt turned around and looked as though he was about to say something when both twins started wailing.

Looking at her husband Gabriela noticed Matt had tensed up and felt her stomach drop. Ever since he had been released to the hospital Matt had minimal contact with the twins and it concerned Gabriela and made her angry. Matt was the one that had always wanted a family and he was an amazing Dad, she wanted him to not be afraid anymore. The other part of her, the part she tried to keep hidden away from view was the part of her that was tired and angry at having to take care of two infants on her own.

"Come on honey," Gabriela gently held out her hands as the crying increased.

Matt hesitated; his fingertips brushed hers until he finally stood up.

As they both walked into the nursery Gabriela observed as Matt struggled to look at Serena and Michael.

"Come here baby," Gabriela took Michael into her arms, "Matt," She felt his forehead, "Does he feel warm to you?"

Matt took Michael from Gabriela and felt the fussy infant's forehead, "Yeah," He gently bounced Michael up and down until the baby's crying got worse. "Gabriela his gums are swollen," Matt noticed as he moved his hand from Michael's forehead to his mouth.

"Serena seems okay, just a little irritable," Gabriela noted the usually happy baby had a frown on her tired and tear ridden face. You know Michael didn't sleep much today or last night. He didn't eat much last night either. We should mention it tomorrow at their doctor's appointment."

"Uh…." Matt fumbled for words, after having one to many sessions with Dr. Ching he had discovered a slight fear of doctors.

"Yes Matt," Gabriela returned Serena to her crib and wrapped her arms around her husband, "You need to come. I miss you."

Matt jerked her hands away and put a crying Michael in his crib and furiously left the room.

"Matt-" Gabby pivoted on one foot.

"Waaa!" Michael sharply cried tears streaming down his face,

"Okay, okay," Gabriela picked Michael up and cuddled him in her arms, "Lets go call Tio Antonio, he'll know what's wrong," Gabriela spoke in a soothing voice as she carried Michael out of the nursery and downstairs.

Pressing Antonio's speed dial button she hoped he hadn't left his house left yet. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Gab's, Antonio cheery voice entered her ear, then hearing his nephew's sharp cries asked, "Is Michael's mouth red and swollen?"

"Yeah," Gabriela responded, "He might be teething but I want to make sure he's not sick. We have a check-up tomorrow but I want him to get some sleep before then."

"Tell yeah what sis, I'm a little early for shift so I'll stop by and see. I'm an expert at teething."

"You're a lift a saver," Gabriela sighed with relief.

"Not sure about that. How's Matt doing?"

"I don't know," Gabriela lowered her voice, "I got him to help me with the twins when they woke up crying but after I said I wanted him back he left. I don't know what I did or what to do."

"Just be there for him, this'll take time. It's not going to fix overnight; Him seeing the twins though is a start.

"Yeah," Gabriela cradled the phone awkwardly as Michael starting pulling her hair, "Hey Antonio I gotta go, just let yourself in when you come."

"Your doors not locked?" Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Gabriela-"

"No-I Antonio I don't need a lecture right now," Gabriela hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Are you getting a tooth, is that why you crying?" Gabriela soothed as she carried Michael into the kitchen and balanced the four month old on her hip as she knelt down to the freezer to retrieve a teething ring, "Mommy and Daddy didn't think you'd start teething for awhile," She began searching the freezer as Michael started coughing and spit-up all over her shirt.

As she closed the freezer door Gabriela tried to remain calm and in control. "Lets get Michael and Mommy cleaned up," She set Michael in highchair and got some wipes, "Lets clean your face," She attempted to wipe Michael's face he violently started kicking his feet and moving his arms. He was overtired and in pain, not a good combination.

"It's just me!" Antonio's voice entered the house.

"In the kitchen," Gabriela called-out. She didn't think she had ever been happier to see her older brother.

"Look's like you've been through hell," Antonio tried to joke.

"Not funny," Gabriela rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Antonio kissed her cheek and took Michael, "Come on buddy lets see if Tio Antonio can help your tooth feel better. We'll look in the freezer we'll Mommy goes and puts on a new shirt and talks to Daddy.

"Thanks Antonio," Gabriela offered her brother an appreciative smile as she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs. Walking past the nursery she did a double take and retraced her steps. Matt was sitting in the rocking chair with Serena. And as Gabriela walked quietly into the room she saw tears in his eyes.

"She was only two weeks old Gabby. Only a little baby." He hiccupped through his tears, "They didn't think they were doing anything wrong. Neither do we. How do we protect them? How do we do it?"

"We make sure we do everything to protect them." She began slowly, "We read the books and try our best but… Matt…I can't tell you…." She began to cry as well. "We've both seen things and we know things can happen. As parents though we're doing everything we can. We're getting them al their shots, we have safe car seats, strollers, cribs and educational toys. And if that's not enough we have each other and family and friends that love us and our twins." By this time she was a mere step away from the rocking chair.

Matt stood up and handed Serena to Gabriela before he broke down into tears and crumbled in a heap to the floor.

Crying herself Gabriela put a sleeping Serena in her crib and sat down beside Matt and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Let's give Mommy and Daddy a break. Do you think Tio Antonio can tuck you into bed? You know I tucked in one twin a lot of times," Antonio's voice got closer and closer to the nursery.

"Antonio," Gabriela scrambled to her feet. "I'll take him Antonio," She reached her hands out for her son who was sucking on a teething ring, his blue eyes drooping off to sleep.

As if knowing what his sister was doing Antonio handed over the baby and kissed his forehead before kissing Gabriela's cheek.

Walking back into the nursery Gabriela put Michael back into the crib and walked over to Matt, "Lets go to bed, " She offered him both her hands.

"No," Matt simply shook his head, "I'm scared Gabriela," He admitted and for the first times in weeks looked her in the eyes. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to come with me," She said her voice firmer then before, "We can go downstairs and have some hot chocolate."

Matt rose to his feet and followed his wife downstairs.

Gabriela put the kettle on to boil and stood opposite Matt who was sitting on a stool, "You know…. nothing to say leaves this room."

"I don't know Gabby….I just don't know."

"You don't know what?" She pushed gently.

"Don't know…..you know what, never mind," He stood up, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Gabriela watched him leave but didn't follow him. Instead she let herself cry, how could she make things better for Mat if he wouldn't talk to her?"

* * *

It was the middle of Mach less then two weeks away from Eater and a day away from Matt's thirty-third birthday.

Matt had been seeing Dr. Ching since mid February and had slowly been making progress; he was confidant he would be able to return to active duty in a few weeks.

"So tell me Matt, how do you feel today?" Dr. Ching asked. After he had asked him about his medication and nightmares the converstation had stopped.

"Tired," Matt responded rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Why is that?" Dr. Ching wondered.

"The twins, they've started learning how to lung forward and sit up. I've ben busy baby proofing the house all week."

"I'm sure you and Gabriela are doing everything you can to make sure they're both safe."

"Yeah," Matt scratched behind his ear. "I'm just…I don't know…."

"How have your nightmares been?" Dr. Ching asked. "Have you talked about them to Gabriela?"

"A little," Matt admitted, "I've told her a little but not to much. I don't like to worry her t much."

"Well any talking is good. But it's important you keep talking to Gabriela about these things. The nightmares and hard cases, it's always better to talk about them."

"That's easier said then done," Matt responded.

"I understand that Matt. I know it's hard to talk about these things but I have to tell you you're really improving, every session you're talking about things more and more. That's good, it means you want to get better."

"I just want to get back to work," Matt grumbled, "I don't wan to be talking to you."

"And that's good, it means the medication and these sessions are working. Tell me about you and Gabriela have you had any alone time since all this happened."

"We haven't had any alone times since the twins were born."

"Well I think it's important, for many reasons. One of them being for both of you to talk. It says here that tomorrow's your birthday." He looked at his file.

"I don't like to make a big deal about it." Matt sighed.

"I think you should, tell you what though we'll talk about it next week." Dr. Ching stood up, "Same time and place," He stuck out his hand.

Matt shook it and walked out of the office.

"Daa!" Serena clapped happily as she saw her father, "Daa," She held up her arms and curled her fingers.

Matt picked his five-month-old daughter up and kissed her forehead.

"Christie called while you were in with Dr. Ching, Said she had something to tell you."

"Daa!" Serena pouted and began to cry as Matt lowered her back into the stroller.

"Okay baby," Matt took her back into his arms and cradled her as he reached into his picket to retrieve his cell phone.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger," Gabriela smirked as she began following Matt towards the exit. "Just wait until she can talk, then you'll be in trouble."

Matt simply shrugged his shoulders as Serena reached for Matt's IPhone as he held it to his ear.

"Matt," Gabriela reacted quickly and took Serena away before she could put her mouth on the phone.

"Yeah, I know Mommy's mean," Gabriela put a very unhappy Serena in the stroller.

"She has your pout and your cry," Matt covered up the mouthpiece as Christie's cell phone rang.

"Yeah I know," Gabby gave Serena a toy to try and distract her.

"Hey Christie, Gabby said you called her earlier," Matt spoke into the phone once Christie had answered it.

"Yeah sorry I called then, I knew you'd probably be with Dr. Ching but I figured I'd try. Anyways I thought you'd like to know you and Gabby have reservations and Alinea's tomorrow night at six thirty and don't worry about the price because it's already paid for.

Matt was shocked, "Christie how-"

"Sometimes it pays to have a husband who's a food critic chef, his friends the head chef. Got you in at the last minute a few weeks ago."

"Christie I-I don't know how to thank you."

"Just have the twins at my place at five thirty and we'll call it even."

"Uh." Matt scratched is chin. "You're going to need to baby proof your house."

"Done."

"And-"

"Matt just assume anything you're going to tell me is already done. Look at Gabby and tell me if you really think she didn't know about this already."

Matt looked at his wife who was currently putting the twins in the car and buckling their car seats in. Catching his eyes she smiled at him.

"No, no I don't," He shook his head, "So we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep," Christie hung up the phone.

Matt stuffed his phone in his jean pocket and climbed into the passenger side of Gabriela's car jut as she was getting into the driver's side.

"I love you Gabby," He locked eyes with her and kissed her romantically.

"I love you too," Gabriela ran her hand over his face. It felt good to kiss him again, it felt good that things were getting back to normal.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I wasn't too sure about the ending part and if it connected with the first part. So honest feedback is appreciated. As always though please try and keep the criticism constructive.


	40. Back to Normal

**A\N: **Okay so after lots of brainstorming and consideration I decided that this chapter would be the last one of the story. I had a few reviewers tell me the story was getting to long, boring or was running the risk of being to repetitive. I throughly considered each and everything all of you told me and I came to a conclusion I thought everyone could benefit from. So, well this chapter will be the last one of this story I will be posting a sequel that starts on Serena and Michael's 1st birthday. Some of the major storylines that were begun in this story will appear and will be developed and further in the sequel. So everyone remember to alert me as an author or check the 'Chicago Fire' fanfic page for the new story. The first chapter will probably be posted within the next two weeks or so (hopefully, if I finish all the real life things that I need to do).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Back to Normal **

"Oh doesn't this look yummy," Matt dipped the blue plastic spoon into the bowl of soft oatmeal like cereal and offered it to Michael. "Can you show Daddy how you eat?"

The six-month-old infant turned his head and pouted. After a week on solid foods he wasn't at all interested in it. He much preferred breast milk.

"I know you'll eat," Matt turned slightly in his char to face Serena who was eyeing the cereal with great interest. "There you go, doesn't that taste good," Matt smiled as Serena took another bite of the cereal and swallowed it.

After she had swallowed she reached her hands out to the spoon and offered her father a toothless grin.

"More," Mat tickled her tummy and listened to her laughter.

There had never been any doubt that Serena was Gabriela's daughter. The infant resembled her mother in every way and as she got older had developed a good deal of her traits and habits. Her laugh and smile were both identical to Gabby's and she was fascinated with food, just as Gabby had been when she was an infant.

Unlike his twin sister Michael was a mixture of both Gabriela and Matt. His light skin complexion, blonde hair and baby blue eyes were all from his father. He was more relaxed and went to sleep easier then Serena. Lately however he had been refusing to eat and had been cranky. A sure sign that yet again he was teething.

Stretching as she walked into the kitchen Gabriela asked, "Has our little guy eaten anything today?"

Matt shook his head and checked his watch, "I thought I told you to sleep in this morning. It's eight o'clock, go back to bed. Today's my last day before I start back at work and I-"

"Right-" Gabriela cut him off, "You're going back to work tomorrow. I want to spend as much time with you today as I can."

Matt's lips curled into a smile as Gabriela lifted Michael out of his high chair, "Maybe we should make a doctor's appointment for him. I know he's teething but I really think he needs to start eating solid food and formula."

"Yeah maybe," Matt fed Serena another spoonful but this time she spit some of it out. "That's why you wear a bib," Matt ever some gently used her bib to wipe her mouth before offering her another spoonful but this some she turned her head. A signal that she was no longer hungry.

"How about Daddy takes you for a little walk how does that sound," Matt placed Serena on his lap."

"Gaha," Serena babbled happily.

"That sounds like a good idea. Just let me feed Michael and then we can all go."

"Aha," Michael chubby hands wrapped around the bottle as Gabriela fed him.

"Matt look," Gabriela smiled, "He's trying to fees himself."

As Matt watched his son attempt to hold the bottle all on his own he was reminded at how both of the twins were growing up.

They had both started to lung and in a few more weeks they'd be crawling and then walking. They'd be one come November and it only seemed like yesterday when he saw them for the first time on the ultrasound.

"Matt," Gabriela's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Matt watched as Serena's brown eyes fluttered close. It was a little pas they twins naptime and Matt was pleasantly surprised they weren't being fussier. "I just can't believe how much they're growing," He admitted.

"Me too," Gabriela noticed her daughter yawn, "Michael's almost finished his bottle. You should take her up to the nursery and get her settled. It always takes her longer to fall asleep, maybe a little one-on-one time would be good."

"Mommy's so smart," Matt whispered as he stood up with a very sleepy Serena in his arms.

Gabby chuckled as Matt carried Serena over to her and she kissed her forehead, "Daddy's being nice."

As Matt carried Serena into the nursery she did something she had never done before; she reached for a stuffed animal on a shelf.

Matt froze. His mind immediately flashed back to that night months ago when he and his team received a call for an infant unconscious. That infant had ben suffocated. Sure Serena was much older and played with toys while she was awake. Recently her favourite game had been peek-a-boo with the blanket she was trying to grasp.

Unable to reach the pink blanket Serena's sleepy eyes turned to her father and her mouth fell into a pout. Small tears escaped from her eyes and she began to cry.

Matt's heart broke. He wanted his daughter happy but he also wanted to keep her safe. He had heard of to many, and see way to many infant deaths to let his children sleep with any toy until they were at least two and a half. That way if they were being suffocated they would have enough vocabulary to yell for help or maybe more importantly the fine motor skills to pull the toy or blanket away from their face.

"Cállate niña bebé. No llores. Mamá te va a cantar una canción de cuna." Gabriela's soothing voice calmed Serena down as she walked into the nursery carrying a sleeping Michael.

"I really need to learn Spanish," Matt brushed a kiss to his wife's soft skin as she passed him.

"You're learning," Gabriela carefully put Michael into his sleep sack and placed him into his crib.

"Have I ever told you tat you have the most beautiful Spanish singing voice?" He spoke as Gabby turned her attention to him and to Serena.

Gabby blushed, her dark complexion turning a shade of red.

"It's true," Matt kissed her.

"Baba," Serena's brown eyes locked her mother's identical ones and she reached for the blanket.

Like her husband Gabriela hesitated. "Is that what she's upset about?" She spoke slowly and carefully.

"Yeah," Matt let out a deep breath of air.

"I know what you're thinking and believe me I'm scared to but….if we check on her often and monitor the video camera…."

"Gabriela you know as well as I do that-"

Gabriela pressed her finger onto her husband's lips gently silencing him. "I also know that they're five months old maybe there old enough."

"The AAP says wait until twelve months."

"I know."

"I can't-" Matt's voice hitched, "I can't do it Gab's I can't-I just can't." tears fell from his eyes. "I can't…not what after watching that baby die. I couldn't do anything I-"

Gabby took Serena out of hid arms and placed the infant in her sleep sack and then into her crib.

"Okay," Gabriela then wrapped her arms around her husband and placed her head on his chest, "We'll wait."

Matt hugged her body and kissed the top of her head as she led him out of the nursery.

"I'm ready to talk about it," Matt gulped as he looked into his wife's eyes, "I'm ready to tell you."

Despite the situation Gabriela couldn't help but smile. It had been nearly six months since they had had a serious talk about all that had happened to them. Nearly six months of her waiting for things to get back to they way they were before. Things were finally getting back to normal.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So? What did you think? Please review and tell me. Any remembered stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
